A Similar Sound
by linds-bou
Summary: Jesse and Beca have changed since college. When he went to NY and she to LA, their relationship ended. With each immersed in a new life, they never expected to see each other again until a similar sound brings them together again. What will happen to the two once-lovers? Will life allow them to rekindle a romance? Or will there time together be short and sweet? Read on to find out.
1. The Beginning

Beca Mitchell sat in the sound booth of the radio station she ran. Her four o'clock DJ had skipped out and she was filling in. She was supposed to be at the studio and this had been a major setback. Lately, her life was consumed by her career. Two jobs… one at the radio station and one at the studio. She was mixing and managing and it was her music dreams come true. Los Angeles had been everything it needed to be after college. She was in complete bliss and could not have imagined it any differently. Except that right now she was supposed to be meeting with a client and not hosting a radio show. It was a meeting with a hot new young man on the music scene and she was desperately searching for a way to get out of the station. The door open and she jumped up.

"Hi! Thank you for saving this disaster…" Beca smiled.

The man smiled back, "No problem babe! What are we doing here?"

"Bryant… I just need you to do the show. Please… I'll make it up to you later."

Bryant was her husband. A fellow music enthusiast, they met after college. They were both twenty-two and new to LA. They each had graduated college at the request of their parents, something they bonded over. He hosted a radio show at the station right before her and heavy flirting led to a friend with benefits relationship before actually leading to love. They were the sexy couple, the mysterious couple, and all the things that Beca liked about life. He had been so different than her college relationship, which had been a breath of fresh air. Beca had surprised herself when she agreed to go to Vegas and get married, but she liked Bry and he was, if there was such thing, the guy for her. They were the same age and passionate about music. He still hosted a few local radio shows and enjoyed being in a band with a few friends. They were both busy now though, and in the last year or so, time together had become scarce.

"You're seriously not staying?" He asked, "You said you needed me…"

"Come on… I have Dane Ryker at the studio and I'm supposed to be in a meeting with him… don't do this."

Bryant sighed, "I just thought for once we were gonna do the show together. Something we used to do for a change…"

Beca groaned, "Will you do it or not?"

"I guess so…" Bryant said, "But you owe me."

Beca smiled, "You are the greatest. And I know… I'm just really busy. We'll find the time. Your birthday is in a few weeks… I'll take a day or two off and we can just be us…"

"Sure…" Bryant said.

"You're a doll…" Beca called as she left the station.

* * *

Jesse Swanson sat at his desk listening to the same song over and over again. This was the final decision he had to make and something just did not sound right. His job as a score writer for movies had been his dream and now, it was driving him crazy. The song finished and he sighed. Next Monday was his deadline for the newest movie he was working on, a new superhero flick. It was predicted that it would be the biggest movie of next year. That meant that the soundtrack and added music needed to be absolutely perfect. Having his name as the creative music producer for this movie was huge. It was honestly the first time he had flown on his own on a project and he needed it to showcase what he was. The phone on his desk rang and he answered.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Mr. Swanson…" His secretary, Grace, was on the other end, "Your wife is here to see you."

"Why?" Jesse asked, slightly annoyed. He was busy and she knew that.

Grace stifled a giggle, "She brought lunch. I'll let her in."

Jesse was twenty-nine years old tomorrow. His wife, Ellen, loved birthdays. She had been treating the entire week like it was his birthday. Normally, he appreciated the gesture. Today, he was frustrated by his work. Every day this week she had taken him away for a few hours and it had not been good for getting the soundtrack finished.

Jesse had met Ellen right after college. He moved to New York and took a position with a small company that wrote scores for low budget movies. That was where he met Ellen. He had been twenty-three and she was twenty-one. She was finishing college and working to become an accountant. She worked as a secretary at the company for a few extra dollars. When Jesse got his big job at Sony, he finally got the courage to ask Ellen out. It was the first relationship he had since college and it started hot and heavy. When Ellen graduated, he proposed to her after only six months of dating in front of her entire family. Ellen happily accepted and then spent two years planning their wedding. Now, after four years, their marriage had cooled a lot from the beginning. He still worked for Sony and she worked as an accountant at a small law firm. They had fallen into routine.

"Hi birthday boy!" Ellen smiled.

Jesse kissed her quickly, "I don't have much time El… I have to finish this. If you want me to take the day off tomorrow this needs to be done."

"Stop it! You're brilliant; you'll get it done. Take an hour on me." Ellen said. "Maybe we can make love on the desk like old times…" She teased, her breath hot near his face.

He pushed away from his desk, "Come on… let's eat."

"Well then…" She said.

Jesse sighed, "Stop that… I just have work to do… I want to be home early."

"Fine. Here's your lunch."

* * *

"Becs…" The door to her office at the studio opened up, "You have got to hear the new soundtrack for that superhero movie."

Beca looked up and saw her friend, Chloe, "You know I hate mainstream stuff…"

"That is just it. It's not mainstream… its slightly incredible. Just listen to it." Chloe placed the disc down onto her desk.

Beca watched as her friend and co-worker left. She went back to her work on her computer. Before she knew it, it was almost time to leave. Her eyes darted down to the disc and she decided it wouldn't kill her to give it a listen. Popping open the player on her computer, she slid the CD in and pressed play. The premise of the movie was so clearly represented in the first few seconds of music. She was impressed. It reminded her of a friend she had in college, really her boyfriend. It was amazing.

"Chloe?" She yelled out.

Chloe popped her head into Beca's office, "What's up?"

"Who is this guy?"

Chloe shrugged, "No clue. He works for Sony in New York. I was told they're trying to get him out here to do some promotion."

Beca nodded, "I want him here. Tell Mae to figure it out and get him up here. He is a genius and I want him to work with Dane and I on those songs for the new movie coming up."

Chloe smiled, "Told you he was good. I'll tell Mae to work on it."

"So Jesse… the movie wants you to head out to LA. They're really impressed with the soundtrack and they want you to help promote it. They've booked you a few radio shows and they want you to meet with some producers. There's a new movie script out and they have some new artists they want to try out and they want you're opinion."

Jesse's boss sat across from him, telling him about the new opportunity. Jesse's chest swelled with excitement, "They're using me to promote? That's incredible."

Charlie nodded, "It really is. I'm proud of this piece of work. You really poured your whole being into it and it shows. There's a station out in LA that thinks your compilations are amazing together. They have a DJ who also works in a recording studio and she has a new client. She wants your input on a few songs they're working on for a movie soundtrack."

Jesse shook his head in disbelief, "This is incredible. When is all this taking place?"

"Well… I know that this is super short notice but we just found out how great everyone thinks you are too. They want you to fly out tomorrow."

"Holy shit… I'll do it."

Charlie smiled, "Sure you don't wanna ask the wife first?"

"This might be my biggest break. I'm doing it."


	2. Los Angeles

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Ellen asked, "Don't you think we should have talked about this first?"

Jesse sighed, "Ellen… come on. This is huge! If I could get a position out in LA, it would be incredible."

"Jesse… we have never even talked about moving to LA. How are you doing this?"

Jesse sat down on the bed next to her, "Listen… this is my dream."

Ellen looked at him annoyed, "What about my dreams? I've been talking about starting a family for months now… don't you care about that?"

Jesse pulled her into his side, "Of course I care about that! But why couldn't we do that in LA too?"

"My parents are here… everything is here Jess."

"We can make it work."

Ellen stood up and walked out of the room. Jesse felt bad, but knew that she would get over it. He finished his packing and was incredibly excited. The fact that she was upset was not going to ruin the amazing opportunity he was being given. Plus, who even knew if he would be offered a job. There was a huge chance that this was a gigantic flop. It was almost certainly going to be a flop. But, he was trying to think positively. He left the room and found Ellen sitting on the couch.

"El… I am sorry. I'm just really excited." Jesse sighed and sat across from her.

Her gaze refused to meet his, "It's just that I feel like sometimes you plan our lives without me. I want to be apart of the decisions too. You don't even ask me how I feel most of the time and it's super frustrating."

Jesse stared at her for a moment and finally her eyes came to his, "I'm sorry. I do love you. I just want you to know that this is exciting for me. But you're exciting to me too…"

Ellen smiled slightly, "What about a family?"

"I can have a family and a cool job…" Jesse smiled, "In fact… how about we work on that family a little bit right now?" Jesse rested his forehead against hers.

A soft giggle escaped Ellen's lips, "Seriously?"

Jesse playfully pushed her down to the couch, "Oh I have never been more serious about something in my entire life."

With that, Jesse and Ellen stayed p for hours, having sex. Jesse felt okay in their relationship for the first time in months. If she wanted a baby, having a baby would keep her happy during a move to LA. That was the goal. He thought about how much his life could change in a few months. A new job, new home, all new opportunities. He fell asleep on the couch and woke up next to his wife. She was still sleeping, her chest rising and falling quietly. He slipped upstairs to grab his suitcase and left for the airport, ready to start what could be the next chapter of his life.

* * *

Beca and Bryant sat quietly at a table in the middle of yet another company night out. His hand was on her thigh and Beca could feel his desire for heading out of there. She was excited about her week ahead though, and wasn't sure if she was quite up for a wild night. Sipping on her dirty martini, her husband finally looked at her.

"You've been awfully quiet. What's on your mind?" Bryant asked.

Beca smiled, "That guy from New York gets here tomorrow. He's been doing a bunch of stuff all over LA the past two weeks and I can't wait to meet him."

Bryant nodded, "Ah right… the guy you're turning to for help."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you are not mad about this. You are a radio DJ, it's not the same thing."

"It used to be good enough for you." Bryant said.

"Why do you get like this? You're still good enough for me… this is work. Sometimes you're like a woman."

Bryant looked at her, annoyed, "You never even want to spend time together anymore. This is the first time I see you in nearly a week and it is only because it's a work event that we both had to be at."

"Come on… are you feeling insecure about us? Bry… you know I would have never gotten married if I weren't sure about us. You're the one babe."

Bryant sighed, "I just wish sometimes you paid a little more attention to the not work aspects of our lives. You haven't come to one of my bands shows in weeks."

Beca stared at him for a moment, "You're right… I've been absent. It's just because I'm so excited about potentially getting my name on some movie credits. When's the next show?"

"Tomorrow night." Bryant said.

Beca smiled, "I'll be there kid."

Bryant kissed her sloppily, "You are an incredible woman. Can't believe how lucky I was to find you."

Beca winked, "What do you say we get out of here?"

"I'd like that." He squeezed her thigh and they stood up.

By the time they got to the car, their clothes were practically entirely off. They had hot, sweaty, wild sex in the car. It was the one thing about their relationship that always seemed to remain hot. Beca was just happy to have gotten him out of this funk. Whenever he was upset, he really tried to bring her down. She was just too excited about meeting with this sound producer tomorrow to have anything making her upset. Her mind was thinking of all the ways that he could help her with her work. Dane Ryker's new song could be the next biggest hit with this guy. If she could get into the movie soundtrack, she'd finally have her name as a producer on something, the sole producer. Beca realized that her life really could be right on the cusp of change.

* * *

"So the name is Beck. That's all I have for you. So sorry… this was kind of a surprise addition you your schedule. They got in right as we were finalizing and nobody asked them for much information. But I think that this will be awesome. This guy is apparently both a contributor at the SoundPop Studio and they also work at a local radio station that is pretty popular." Jesse's assistant during his stay in LA was handing him information.

"So Beck? No last name?" Jesse asked.

"Hills? Maybe. I don't know it's confusing. This is all messed up. But your appointment is like now so you better head in."

"Thanks Leo. Wish me luck pal."

"You'll do great."

Jesse headed into the studio. The space was exactly what he imagined. It was full of bright colors and a lot of musical props. The lobby was a hub of activity. There were different types of music coming from every direction. He smiled, he felt at home. The receptionist smiled at him and he walked up to her.

"Hello! Welcome to SoundPop. My name is Paige. Yes, it usually is this busy. No, I don't hate it. Yes, I love my job. Now, how can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with one of your employees. My name is Jesse Swanson."

"Oh yes! With Mitchell. Perfect. Everything should be ready for you in the office."

"Actually, I thought it was with someone named Beck?" Jesse questioned.

The receptionist laughed, "Yeah Mitchell, Beck, lots of names for this killer mixer."

Jesse smiled, "Okay awesome. Where am I heading?"

"Right down the hall over here. Third door on the right and there should be someone waiting for you in there. I'll call down now and Mitch should be down any minute."

* * *

Beca heard the phone ring and Grace answered, "Beca… that movie guy is downstairs waiting for you. You should head down."

"What was his name again?" Beca asked.

"I think it's a woman. Jess…" Grace said.

Beca nodded, "Right… okay. Can you call the lobby and tell them Dane should be here soon too?"

"Sure… you want him sent down right away too?"

"Please."

Beca left her office and headed down the stairs. She was beyond excited to meet this person. It was going to be magical, she could just feel it and knew it. The door to the lobby swung open in front of her and she smiled at the familiarity of the business. It was one of the best things about working in the studio. She loved how everything was always swimming and moving and working from craziness to cohesiveness. She walked down the hallway and stood in front of the door for a minute. Typically, she was a super confident person. It was weird for her to be feeling this nervous about something. Today, she just felt that her life was about to change in some type of crazy way. She smiled to herself and swung the door open.

"Hello! I'm Beca Mitchell… possibly Hills is what they may have sent to you. So nice to meet you!" Beca stuck her hand out and stopped in her tracks, "Jesus Christ…"

"Beca…"

"Jesse."


	3. Working Together

Jesse was silent as he and Beca continued to stare at one another. It was like a scene from a movie. He cannot believe he never put it all together. Across from him, she was just as shocked. She had honestly wondered how she never managed to come to this conclusion. They both continued to stare for what felt like hours, but in reality must have only been a few moments. Jesse cleared his throat and Beca picked at the bracelet on her wrist. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I can't believe it's you. How are you?" He said quietly.

She smiled as softly as she could, "I'm good… loving Los Angeles eight years later. You seem to have achieved a lot too…"

Jesse smiled and put his hand against the back of his head, a nervous tick that Beca remembered, "Yeah… I have."

"Well…" Beca said, picking at her thumbnail. Jesse remembered that was a bad habit of hers when she got nervous.

Jesse stood up, "Come on. Give me a hug. It's been eight freaking years."

Beca and Jesse hugged one another. Each of them felt the familiarity and comfort of one another's arms. Beca relaxed a bit and Jesse smelled her familiar scent. It seemed natural. After a moment too long, they pulled apart and the awkwardness of the situation settled back in. Beca motioned for Jesse to sit back down and she sat across from him. She glanced down and noticed the ring on his left hand; almost at the same moment he noticed the same thing about her. They both cleared their throats.

"So… you're movie soundtrack was incredible." Beca tried to bring it back to business.

Jesse smiled again, "Thank you. I really ended up with the exact career I wanted. But I will admit this is my first time having my name be the only name on something. It is a great feeling."

"I'll bet… that's sort of why I called you here. Have you heard of Dane Ryker?"

"I haven't."

"Of course not…" Beca said in a sarcastic, yet playful tone, "No, I'm just kidding. He's new on the scene. A rep for a new movie that they're producing has contacted him, I think its Paramount. Anyways, they're trying to use all new artists and he was one of them. I've helped him record a few things and so he reached out to me because he likes my sound and thinks it will fit well with the new movie. They asked him for two songs and he and I have been working endlessly. The problem is, you know my history with movies, and I'm not exactly the greatest with them. When I heard your soundtrack, I knew you could help."

Jesse laughed, "Too bad you didn't know it was actually me or you could've just called…"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on. Would you help? Dane will be here any minute. It may be a few weeks. Plus, Paramount has extended potential job opportunities. It could be amazing."

"Of course I'll do it. Sony is great but they aren't producing huge numbers of movies every year. To be able to work with someone like Paramount would be amazing. I'm in."

* * *

"So you have no idea how long you're going to have to be out there?" Ellen's voice came out of his computer as Jesse sat on FaceTime. It was about nine at night, which meant it was nearly midnight in New York.

Jesse shook his head, "Unfortunately no…"

"You've already been gone two weeks. I feel like I'm single again." She said, half laughing, half sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry. But this is huge. Paramount could offer me a position at the end of all of this!"

Ellen rolled her eyes, "Yeah and then I have to upheave my life and move out there and blah, blah, blah. I get it. It's important."

Jesse put his head between his hands, "You could try being excited for me. This would be more money and a better life for you too. I'm not just thinking about myself. You wanna have kids… then there's gonna be college someday."

"I know… I'm sorry. It's just that the idea kind of scares me is all."

Jesse smiled at her, "I'll be here for you though. Plus… it's still just a thought."

"I know… anyways, how is the guys your working with? Nice?"

Jesse laughed, "Actually… It's a woman. Beck was a typo. It's Beca."

Ellen giggled, "Hey didn't you have a girlfriend named Beca? The one from college? She loved music mixing… it's not her is it?"

Jesse was astounded at the memory his wife had, "No… it's not her. Some other Beca. Beca Hills. She was Beca Mitchell."

"Gotcha. Well I'm sure it's gonna be great babe."

* * *

"How was your meeting today? You like the music producer?" Bryant asked as he and Beca sat in a booth at the place his band was playing. It was early, and they had decided to grab some dinner.

She nodded, "Yeah… he was great and a real amazing talent. He agreed to stay and help so I'm really psyched."

"What if Paramount asks you to sign on?" Bryant asked, "Is that something you would want?"

Beca shrugged, "I never really thought about it. I have always been more the DJ and sound mixing type… not really a movie music person. We'll see I guess."

Bryant smiled, "We'd miss you at the studio. It definitely wouldn't be the same without you."

Beca laughed, "I didn't say I was going anywhere yet. Don't get too overly emotional."

"I'd just miss you… feel like I'd see even less of you than I do now. Sometimes I feel like I'm still just a bachelor. That is until I get home and see your makeup caked all over the bathroom sink. But sometimes I wish you'd just be around a little more."

Beca looked down, "I'm here right now Bry. Take that."

"It's just hard you know… I feel like something else is always on your mind… maybe it's someone else."

"Come on Bryant… you know that's not true. Now what set are you guys playing tonight?"


	4. Memories

"Wait… hold on." Jesse called out, waving his hands, "Can you go back to that first chorus Dane? I want to try to add something in?"

Jesse, Beca, and Dane were on week three of working on the first song. Jesse had been in LA for over a month now. He wouldn't lie either… he likes the lifestyle. Today, they were right on the verge of finishing. But both Jesse and Beca felt like there were just a few more little things that could be done to improve the sound.

"Are you thinking of this?" Beca said, adding in another layer of backup vocals.

Jesse nodded excitedly, "That is great! Not what I was thinking but I love it. Try to edit out the bass line and add in a flute. That's gonna give it a sick feel. No bass but a weird instrument you don't typically hear in recorded music anymore."

Beca played around with the controls, "Get ready to sing the chorus Dane… 3… 2… 1…"

Dane started to sing and Jesse looked over at Beca, "That's freaking it! Yes!"

They both high fived each other and turned to Dane, giving him a huge thumbs up, "This is perfect!"

"I love it. This might be the best song I have ever heard you mix." Jesse smiled.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Of course it is… I have eight more years of experience now dummy."

"Well excuse me…" He laughed, "Alright Dane. Let's call it a night. It's almost eight. Beca and I will finish adding in the sounds to the track and have it ready for you to listen too first thing tomorrow morning."

Dane came out, "It sounds like it's going to be awesome guys. Thanks so much for all of your hard work with me. I couldn't ask for a better team to be working on this with me."

Beca hugged him, "You're awesome Dane. I'm really excited to watch your future unfold. Now get out of here and let me and Jess work our magic."

Dane packed up his things and headed out. Jesse was sitting at the computer and Beca sat down next to him. He looked over at her, "This is gonna sound so sick. I think Paramount is going to love it."

"That would be awesome. Hey, are you hungry? I'm gonna order something. I have a feeling we may be here awhile."

Jesse smiled, "What are you thinking of getting?"

"Burgers?" Beca looked at him, "You still like those?"

Jesse chuckled, "Yes… I still like burgers. Haven't gotten on board the sushi train yet either, in case you were wondering."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Stop with the 'tude bro. You still like the BBQ bacon shit?"

Jesse nodded, "Sounds good. So… Beca Mitchell… what have you actually been up too the past few years?"

Beca looked up from her phone, "All ordered. Should be delivered in a few. What have I been up too? Well let's see… after you and I went our different ways I moved up here. I got over the fact that you wouldn't follow me pretty quickly and started with a local spot at the radio station I now manage. I met my husband there; his name is Bryant Hill. He's a lot like me. Kind of punkish, likes to live life a little bit shady. We've been married for about five years now. I don't think kids or anything are in the picture for us so we just live in a big old studio apartment and enjoy our time. He's in a band and I have two jobs so we're busy. We compliment each other well, I guess."

Jesse smiled at her, "That's nice… I'd love to meet him while I'm up here."

Beca snorted, "No you wouldn't."

"Why not?" Jesse questioned.

Beca shook her head, "You'd hate him…"

"If he makes you happy I wouldn't…" Jesse said, quietly, like he was not quite sure if he wanted Beca to hear it. She did though, and smiled to herself.

"What about you? Four kids and a hot wife yet?"

"I do have a wife. Her name is Ellen and she's an accountant. I met her at my first job, the small one for the tiny company I got right out of college. She was the secretary while she was paying her way through school. Doesn't love music or movies, but she is a sweetheart. We got married pretty quickly. She's about two years younger than us. We've been married for just about four years now…" Jesse said, with a soft smiled, "No kids yet but she has been pushing. Had to agree to a baby to be able to come out to LA without any stipulations."

"Ah, see. That's exactly what I don't want to happen. Who knows where I end up?" Beca said, looking out the window.

Jesse stood up and walked towards her, "What do you mean? A husband ties you down still."

Shaking her head, "No way. He knows if he did that I'd be out of here faster than he could say goodbye."

"Right…" Jesse said nodding, "That's why we didn't stay together. Too opinionated… both of us, not just you."

She smiled, "Yeah you're right. You wanted N-Y-C and I wanted L-A. It would have never been okay."

Jesse sighed, "You ever wonder what would've happen if it worked out? If I had gotten a job out here or if you had gotten a job in New York?"

"No…" Beca lied, "It was just a college relationship. It was never meant to work out."

"How can you say that? I really loved you…" Jesse said, "I mean I showed you the Breakfast Club for God's sake!" He joked.

Beca laughed, "I mean… I guess I may have wondered once or twice. I just don't see what's good in wondering what could have been, you know? I like to just think that my life happens for a reason and you not coming to LA was apart of that."

"I get that. But I still wonder if our paths had been different, would we still be together?"

Beca shrugged, "Who knows?"

Jesse sighed, "I did love you, you know." He was in front of her now, facing her.

"I loved you too…" Beca said, quietly, unlike her typical self.

Beca felt Jesse close to her and remembered all the times they had had together. They were only a few inches apart. Jesse took in the older, but still beautiful, Beca. In that moment, it seemed like they were still the kids in college having fun. They studied each other's faces and finally, Beca held a hand out and placed it on Jesse's cheek. He did the same in return. They stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Beca felt the warmth of Jesse's skin under hers and felt a feeling she had not had in a long time. Jesse brushed his thumb along her cheek and remembered the way that he had made her feel when they were young and in love. They both sighed, somewhat contentedly. Just then, their thoughts were interrupted but the loud noise of a cell phone ringing.

Jesse and Beca pulled their hands back quickly and both cleared their throats, "Its Bryant." Beca said.

"It's Ellen." Jesse said at the same time.

They smiled lightly and both turned to their phones. "Hello?"

With that the moment was gone as quickly as it had come. But neither of them could quite forget the feeling of each other's skin again. It had not been anything scandalous, yet each of them felt as if something strange had just taken place in the room. Now, while on the phone with their spouses, they could not get the thought of a former lover out of their head.


	5. Surprise

Beca and Bryant sat in the kitchen of her friend Chloe's apartment. Chloe was an old friend from college. She had moved out here with Beca after they graduated and started working as a teacher. Now, in the summers, she helped Beca out at the radio station. Chloe had always been a bit different than Beca, and even now that showed. Even though they were the best of friends, Chloe definitely had a more "typical" life. Chloe had met Justin when they moved out to LA. They dated for two years before they got married. Justin had bought Chloe a beautiful house in a suburb right outside of LA. Now, after being married for six years, they had three children together too. They had twin boys, Sawyer and Hudson, who were nearly five years old. Then their little girl, Bella, had turned three last week.

Chloe stood at the island in her kitchen cutting vegetables, it was a warm night and they were having dinner on her deck, "So… how is the new record with Dane going?"

Bryant shook his head, "It's all she spends her time doing. This mysterious movie score guy is taking up all her time."

"Oh come on Bry, don't start with that…" Beca looked at him, "It's been a lot of work. We are literally perfecting it."

"What's the guys name again?" Justin asked coming into the room.

"Dane Ryker, babe." Chloe said.

Justin shook his head, "No the other guy… the movie guy?"

Bryant answered, with a mocking tone, "Jesse Swanson."

Chloe stopped cutting the vegetables and looked to her friend, whose eyes pleaded her to remain silent. She choked on a pepper and her husband looked at her, "Seriously Chlo?"

"Sorry… I just swallowed funny." She smiled, "Anyways… who's ready to go outside?"

"Me!" Beca said quickly.

Justin looked at Beca, "Hey Becs… does the poor guy even have anywhere to go? You could have invited him over tonight."

Beca looked at Chloe with the help me look, "Actually… his wife is up visiting this weekend. He's been here almost three months so they've been missing each other."

"See Bry! He's married. Why are you getting so jealous?" Chloe chuckled, "Sawyer, Hudson, Bella! Come on into the kitchen we're going outside."

Bryant shook his head, "I don't trust men. My wife is way too beautiful."

Beca kissed his cheek, "Well thank you! But stop being so insecure, I've told you a million times that worrying about him is literally so silly."

The kids ran into the room and instantly chatter erupted. Chloe yelled out, "OKAY! Hey Jus, Bry… take the kids outside and Beca and I will be out with all the other stuff."

"Sounds good… come on kiddos." Bry said, standing up.

The men walked out the door and Chloe whipped around to face her friend. Her face was shocked, "What the actual fuck Beca? Why am I just finding this out now?"

"Okay… one… you had been really, really busy planning Bella's party. I didn't want to bother you with such a trivial piece of information…"

Chloe shook her head, "No… no freaking way. You can't use that to get out of this. Beca! Your long-term ex college boyfriend pretty sure almost fiancee until he decided not to move to LA and the whole thing blew up is the man you have been spending countless hours with."

"It's not been like that Chloe… I mean one time we like put each other's hands on each others faces but… oh my god that sounds so weird out loud. Seriously though… he is married. Happily I might add!" Beca looked down.

"You looked down! That's when you're lying. You definitely had sex."

Beca shushed her, "Stop! No we didn't. It's just that… I don't know if his marriage is that happy or not. We haven't really talked about that much. Her name is Ellen and she actually is here this weekend. Please Chloe, Bry cannot find out. I already had to figure out a way to not get Bry to come to the release party next weekend. I'm afraid he'd remember Jesse from pictures I have."

Chloe shook her head, "I'm not gonna say anything Bec… I wouldn't do that."

Beca sighed, "It is so weird seeing him though. I don't know. I guess it just feels surreal. We broke up because of distance and nothing else… now he might get a job here and I don't know. Secretly, I'm praying Paramount doesn't offer his the LA position. New York, Chicago, anywhere else… it's too hard being around him. He's leaving after next weekend for a while so I'll get my head cleared."

Chloe put a hand on her friends shoulder, "You're married Bec… just remember that."

* * *

Ellen and Jesse walked hand in hand down a busy downtown LA Street. It was a warm night in the middle of July and Ellen was happy to finally be standing hand in hand with her husband again. The world was whizzing around by them and they just walked contentedly. They were quiet, but it was a really nice evening that Ellen was happy to be able to share with Jesse. Finally, she spoke up.

"It is just beautiful out here. The weather is great." She smiled at her husband, "No wonder you want to be out here permanently!"

Jesse smiled softly, "Yeah, it really is beautiful."

Ellen poked his side with the hand that wasn't entwined with his, "Just like me right."

"Of course." He kissed her head.

"Where should we eat? You're technically the expert!" She asked, "I want something authentic too LA."

Jesse looked around; "There's a cute little bistro on the corner where you can sit outside."

"That sounds amazing." She smiled.

They walked up the street a little further and found the cute restaurant. The tables outside were mostly empty so they took a seat close to the building and a waiter came to take their drink ordered. Jesse ordered a vodka drink while Ellen opted for water. The waiter walked away and Jesse raised an eyebrow to his wife.

"We are literally in a wine state and you're not going to have any wine?"

"Maybe later." She said, shrugging, "So… how's the work going? You going to be a mega star soon?"

Jesse laughed, "I hope. The songs are really great. Paramount will hear them next Friday. Then, if they pick them up, they might pick me up. We'll see. I'm definitely excited for it."

Ellen smiled at her husband, "I am so proud of you. At first, I was so against this, but now… I guess it wouldn't actually be that bad. You think I'll be able to find a job out here?"

"Woah, don't get ahead of yourself. I found out they have a position open in New York too… so I might be getting to stay home."

Ellen's eyes widened, "Really? That would actually be amazing."

"What happened to I would like this place?" Jesse chuckled.

"Come on… not having to move our stuff would obviously be better." Ellen said, "New York is home. Of course it would be easier."

Jesse smiled, "I know. I'm just teasing." The waiter came back with their drinks and took their order. They were quiet for a few minutes. Again, Ellen was acutely aware of all the sounds of the city around her. She looked at her husband, who she had missed so much the past few months, and smiled.

"You really look good Jess, this has been good for you, I can tell." She smiled.

Jesse nodded, "It has been… I was getting a little bored at Sony. This was a nice challenge. And it came a little bit totally out of the blue so I'm really excited about it. Getting to work with Beca and Dane is amazing."

"I'd love to meet this mystery lady that you spend all your time with. Make sure she's not a threat." Ellen winked.

Jesse swallowed a sip of his drink quickly, "Actually, she's out of town this weekend so that won't be possible, sweetie. I'm sorry."

"Ah that's okay." Ellen said, "Just wondering if I should be worried."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Why should you be worried? Relax."

Ellen chuckled, "I'm just kidding. I trust you."

The waiter came back with their food and they both ate. They made small talk about what the last few months had been like and how they had missed each other. Jesse was happy Ellen was here, but his mind kept escaping to his work. Or, more specifically, the person he was working with. When they were finished eating, Ellen reached into her purse.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as she pulled out an envelope.

She smiled, handing him the envelope, "I forgot that I had something for you. Open it."

Jesse slipped his finger under the envelope flap. He pulled out a piece of paper and what looked to be a role of film. He opened up the paper and his eyes widened as he looked down, "Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yes!" Ellen squealed, "I am so excited!"

"Wow… this is such a surprise. I was not expecting this."

"Aren't you excited?!" She squealed again.

Jesse nodded, "Of course!" He looked down at the ultrasound pictures and the paper that said 'Hi Daddy! I can't wait to meet you! Love Baby Swanson!'


	6. Finished

Jesse, Beca, and Dane sat in the studio listening to the final run through of the two songs. As the music slowly drifted out, Beca looked over at her client, "So… what are we thinking?"

Dane smiled huge, "You guys are absolutely amazing. These sound freaking sick. I can't wait to hear them on that soundtrack. No way they're going to decline these." He high fived the two producers sitting in front of him.

"I really do love it. I think these are gonna do well. Can't wait for the release tonight." Jesse said, "We all worked really hard."

"I agree. I think that that second one is gonna fly to the top of the charts." Beca smiled, "I'm really proud of everyone's hard work. Especially you, Dane. I know how bad you want this and it really shows."

Dane nodded with a smile, "Thank you. I'm so looking forward to tonight. I think it is going to be a really awesome time. I appreciate every single thing you guys have done for me too."

Jesse clapped a hand on his shoulder, "These wouldn't be what they are without each of our personalities. I'm glad to have worked with you Dane. Can't wait to hear the interview this afternoon and be at the launch party with you tonight. I hear Ryan Seacrest might even be there."

Beca laughed, "I've known Ryan for years… he better be there."

"Well… I'll see both of you tonight, right?" Dane asked.

"Absolutely." Jesse and Beca answered in unison and turned to each other. Things had never rebalanced after the phone calls interrupted their moment the other night. Now, they were interested to see how tonight would be.

* * *

Jesse stood in his hotel room adjusting his tie. It was a big night for him. Paramount was going to be there. He would most likely know tomorrow if his life were going to be changing. Of course, it already was changing. It had been a bomb that Ellen had dropped on him last weekend. She was twelve, well now thirteen, weeks pregnant with a baby that was half his. He had never expected that she would get pregnant that fast. To be honest, Jesse had thought it would take over a year and he would have time to figure out where he was at in his life. It was all very overwhelming to him. Tonight, he just wanted to focus on where he stood as a music producer and movie scorer. Tomorrow morning, on his flight back to New York, he would figure out how to be a dad.

Jesse heard his phone ringing and walked over to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie!" He heard a familiar voice on the other end.

Jesse smiled, "Hey mom! How are you?"

Laurie Swanson was his mother. She was one of the sweetest women Jesse had ever known and he could never keep anything from her. Growing up with a mom like her was a huge part of the reason why Jesse was reaching for the stars, "I'm wonderful. I heard some crazy news about your life."

"Yeah! Tomorrow I might finally be getting my dream position with Paramount. I could be moving out to LA, getting to score huge productions. This could be incredible mom."

Laurie paused for a moment, "Jesse… that is totally not what I was talking about."

Jesse felt embarrassed as he realized she was calling about Ellen's pregnancy, "Oh… you meant the baby. Well that is big news too."

"Why do you sound like you aren't all that excited? Ellen said you were thrilled."

Jesse sighed, "I guess I never thought it was going to happen that fast. She only told me about this right before I came to LA… starting a family I mean. And then she got pregnant. I don't know… it's just a lot and with the potential for a new job, the timing seems a little inopportune."

"Well Jesse… a baby is a big commitment. You should have never told her you were ready if you felt like this. You know you need to be there." Laurie said, sounding completely calm. It was one of the features Jesse adored about her.

He nodded, even though she could not see, "I know mom. I am excited. I'm going to be a dad. I just want to figure everything out with the job first."

Laurie sighed this time, "I know sweetie. You will. Just know that dad and I are here for you if you need anything. Now… how has that time in LA been? You working with some big shot in LA?"

Jesse thought for a moment and answered, "Yeah… you could say that. It's Beca mom."

"Beca Mitchell? Like college girlfriend you bought a ring for but never proposed to because of New York job Beca?" Laurie said sounding surprised.

"Exactly."

"Woah… does Ellen know that?"

Jesse answered, "No… and please don't tell her. It's just been business. It was nice to see Beca though. She's married too and it's strictly been business."

Laurie smiled, "I always liked that girl. She brought out an interesting side in you. I'm glad to hear she's doing well. I won't say anything to Ellen. Just remember you have a wife and child on the way."

Jesse laughed, "I know that mom. Beca and I didn't even realize we were going to be working with each other. And that is all it has been… working with one another."

"Okay… well I know you have your big launch tonight so I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy your party. I'll see you when you're back on the east coast. Dad and I are going to visit. Help you guys figure some stuff out hopefully. Especially if there's an impending move…."

Jesse smiled, "Alright mom. I appreciate it. Say hello to Dad for me."

"I will sweetie. Have a good night. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Jesse hung up the phone and looked into the mirror again. He felt like he had just lied to his mother, even though he really had not. It left him feeling dirty, since she was the one woman who he had always been one hundred percent honest with. Jesse shook his head clear of his thoughts and put on his suit coat. It was just about time for his car to arrive. He needed to prepare his head to discuss important movie business with the Paramount rep. He felt his phone ringing again and silenced it as he looked down at the screen, knowing right now, his career was more important the his wife in NY.

* * *

Beca placed her engagement ring on her hand and looked in the mirror. Then, she slid that and her wedding ring off and placed them on the table. She was really nervous about tonight. Secretly, she was hoping Paramount offered her a job. Even though it pained her to admit it, she liked writing music for movies and thought it might be fun to do that for a living. Jesse would die if he knew that's how she was feeling. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and ultimately decided to slide her rings back on, that was what was fair to Bryant.

Bryant walked into the room and smiled, "You look hot… I'm sad I can't come with you tonight."

Beca smiled back at him, "Thank you. You look pretty damn handsome tonight. I wish you were coming too but it's an awesome opportunity for your band."

"I feel bad being away the first weekend you're not gonna have to work straight through." Bryant said, wrapping his arms around Beca's waist.

"It's okay." She kissed him lightly, "Maybe I can come out and meet you tomorrow. We could have a pretty romantic night in Napa."

Bryant raised an eyebrow, "That might be nice. Keep me posted on that." He played with the strap of her dress.

She giggled, "No… not now. I have to be presentable at this thing. It's a big night for Dane and I'm basically his manager. I can't have sex hair."

He groaned, "I feel like it has been forever."

She brushed her hand against his cheek; "I promise that I will be fully yours for a bit now. No more big projects. If I get that new job, it will be a transition period for a while. That means that I'll have a little bit of downtime to fully devote to being Beca Hills, Bryant Hills hot groupie road wife thing."

He laughed, "You suck at terminology. But you can be a hot groupie road wife thing for me anytime you want."

"A role I promise to take on for a little while baby." Beca kissed him.

Bryant pulled away, "So, you think they're going to offer you a job?"

Beca sighed, "I have no idea. Is it weird that I'm kind of hoping so?"

Bryant shook his head, "No not at all. I think that it would be kind of an incredible opportunity for you… even thought it might mean I get to see you a little less. But I would be really proud to say that my wife is making music for the movies. My hot group road wife thing makes cool music for the talkies."

"Shut up." Beca laughed, "I do think it would be a really awesome opportunity though. I guess I just want to go somewhere more with my skills, you know?"

"I get it. I think it's a really awesome opportunity Bec." Bryant said, "Hey… you ever think about having kids?"

Beca looked at him as she grabbed her purse, "Really? This conversation as I'm about to leave for a launch party."

Bryant shrugged, "I guess I was just thinking about it…"

"I don't now Bry… my life is pretty busy now… I barely ever see you as it is." Beca said.

"Yeah… I guess you are right about that. A baby would probably not be the best addition at this point in our lives."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "But who knows… maybe if I get this new job I'll feel differently. We can see in a few months, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I just want to be a dad someday. I know that being a mom probably isn't something you've thought about."

Beca laughed, "Not really… I think I'd be a terrible mother. I am a bitch."

He hugged his wife, "You are not. You'd be a great mom."

"Sure I would…" She rolled her eyes.

He laughed, "Just think about it, okay?"

"I will. I have to go now thought, the car is here." She kissed him and walked down the stairs of their apartment.

Truth is, she used to think about having a family all the time. The problem is, she had been twenty years old and always thought of Jesse as a part of that family. When she married Bryant, she just never saw that being apart of her life anymore. They lived differently. Their lives were not conducive to raising a baby. In fact, she wasn't sure what type of parents she and Bryant would be. Would either of them be good at it? Something told her they were too selfish for it. She just remembered how gentle Jesse had always been. It had melted away her fear of having a baby. She sighed and made her way into the car.

"Hey there." Jesse smiled.

Beca smiled back, "Hey! You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He and Beca both took a deep breath.

They both reached over to each others hands and said simultaneously, "It's gonna be great."


	7. Launch

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Just wanted to let you know the end of this chapter gets very intense. Also, write a review about what you want to see. I'm still actively writing and want to hear ideas and love a little pep talk! Thanks! - LB**

Beca and Jesse walked into the club where the party was and looked around. The place was packed. This was great for Dean and them. Hopefully, Paramount would see this as a great success. The bar was packed and Jesse and Beca squeezed in to try to find the table where Dean was.

"I think it's over there." Jesse said, "You want a drink? I'll grab it. Gin and tonic with a lime still?"

Beca smiled, his memory was impeccable, "Yeah. Thanks. I'll meet you at the table."

Beca made her way over and saw Dean waving, "Beca! Hey! This is my girlfriend Annalisa."

"Hi, I'm Beca. Your boyfriend is an incredible artist." Beca reached her hand out.

The young blonde woman smiled, "Hi Beca. Just Anna is fine. I am so proud of him. And I'm so thankful to you and Jesse for helping him. This is amazing."

"It really is. Dane, this is a great turnout for a launch party. There's got to be over 300 people here! That is typically unheard of." Beca grinned, "I feel good about this. How much longer until it goes on the radio?"

"Ten minutes. I'm super excited." He smiled.

Jesse walked up and handed Beca a drink, "Hey Dane! I'm assuming this is Anna."

Beca looked at him. He always surprised her by how much he paid attention to the details people told him. Anna smiled, "Yes! Hi Jesse. So nice to meet you. I was just telling Beca how thankful Dane and I are for all that you have done for him."

"He's the voice, Beca and I just help mash it together. He is the true genius." Jesse smiled.

"Thanks man." Dane said.

A man tapped Beca's shoulder and she turned, "Ryan! Hey!"

"Beca, so good to see you!" He hugged her, "And this, I'm assuming, is Dane Ryker and Jesse Swanson?"

Beca nodded, "Yes, voice genius and music producer extraordinaire." She pointed at each of them.

"Could I ask you guys a few questions?" Ryan Seacrest shot them a smile.

Dane nodded, "Holy crap that would be incredible."

After about five minutes of Ryan chat, Dane was so ready to hear his song premiered. Jesse and Beca were excited. The tables of Paramount executives were all ready to go. The clock on the wall said that it was about three minutes until Dane's song was due to play on the radio.

Jesse looked at Beca, "I am so nervous. Is this how it always is in LA? In New York I always feel so confident."

"No, it's just this time we might be getting a big break." Beca smiled, "I'm nervous too."

"I feel like this could finally be my shot, you know?" Jesse said.

Beca laughed, "You're not going to believe this… but I am kind of hoping the offer me a job too. Making music for movies is actually not so bad after all."

Jesse started to beam, "You mean my movie-cation worked?"

"Shut up, nerd." She chuckled, "I guess it did a little."

Jesse stared at Beca for a moment, "You look really pretty tonight Becs, just like when you were in college. You have not aged a day."

"Oh, thank you." Beca blushed; she had not expected him to say that. "You look really handsome too. I didn't realize how much I missed your personality."

"Me too Becs. It's been a long time." Jesse smiled at her lightly. He thought about his wife and baby back home in New York, but the thought left as quickly as it entered. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

She shook her head and pushed his hand away, "Not here. There are tons of cameras."

Jesse nodded, "You're right."

They just stared at each other for a moment before they heard the blare of Dane's song over the stereo. Breaking their gaze, they turned to look at their client who looked overjoyed. His girlfriend threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. The song was really good, and when they looked over at the Paramount Executives they appeared to really be enjoying it. Jesse and Beca's gaze met each other's again.

"It was really nice to do this… with you." She said quietly.

Jesse smiled, "You too. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

The final chords of the song played over the speaker and the cheering erupted. Jesse and Beca stood up and started to cheer with everyone else. Dane was beyond happy and it was amazing to see how perfect the night was going. Anna and Dane went up onto the stage to talk to the people at the event while the Paramount executives made their way over to Jesse and Beca. They smiled and shook hands with them.

"Jesse Swanson and Beca Hills right?"

"Beca Mitchell, but yes." Beca smiled.

The executive nodded, "I'm Tom and this is Jamie. We really were impressed with that song. I think we can guarantee that is going to be picked up for the movie. It fits impeccably. I am really interested in working with you too."

Jamie smiled, "You guys have a real eye and ear for this. You ever think about working as a team?"

Beca and Jesse looked at each other and chuckled. Jesse spoke up, "Actually… I've been stationed on the east coast for the last eight years and she's been out here. So it's been a little bit hard."

"I understand. But listen… we are really interested in taking you both onto our team. Would you be interested in hearing our pitch?"

"Definitely. I think that this could be a step in the right direction for our career." Beca smiled.

"I agree completely. I'm definitely interested in working with you."

Tom smiled, "Would you be interested in collaborating again?"

They both nodded and said in unison, "Definitely."

"Great… I feel a real energy hear. We have two music producer positions we are looking to fill. One would be primarily on the east coast, while the other stays out here. It sounds like that would work into both your schedules okay? Then, the possibility of a three month visit with one another to work out any sounds your working on?" Jamie asked them.

Jesse nodded, "That would be perfect."

"I agree. It sounds great."

Tom nodded, "Awesome. I will send some forms to you guys tomorrow about logistics and stuff. We're looking at a high six-figure salary here. I hope you understand the opportunity you are being given."

"We sure do, sir. And we definitely are more than appreciative of it." Beca smiled.

"Awesome. I will be in touch." Tom said.

Jamie smiled, "Thank you guys."

The executives walked away and Jesse turned to Beca. She grinned, "Holy shit!"

He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he spun her around, "This is crazy Becs!"

They pulled away and stared at each other, they both quickly pressed their lips together. Beca pulled way quickly, "Whoa."

Jesse stepped back, "I'm so sorry Beca…"

"No… not that. Whoa in a good way. I don't think I ever loved anyone as much as I loved you Jesse. We just can't do this here."

Jesse nodded, "Beca, I feel the same way. You were different… you were unique."

She grabbed his hand, "I know where we can go. Call the car."

Jesse grabbed his phone and called the car. A few minutes later they were waiting on the sidewalk. There were only a few inches between them. They could both feel the heat radiating between them. Their eyes kept meeting and neither of them could barely contain the excitement. When the car pulled up they jumped in. Beca nearly sat on Jesse's lap as the car rolled through the Hollywood Hills. She teased him as she put her face near his. He could feel her breath near his lips and she quickly pecked them before pulling away. Jesse groaned quietly and grabbed her waist. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. A few moments later, they pulled up to her home.

"We can do this here? What about Bryant?" Jesse asked.

She shook her head; "I don't care about him right now. I miss you, I need you."

When they pushed themselves into the foyer, the elevator opened almost immediately. She pressed the button for her studio and pushed him against the elevator wall. Her lips attacked his quickly and he kissed back powerfully. Their tongues pressed against each other's lips and their mouths opened to allow a duel between the two. The elevator gave off a small ding and the door opened into her apartment. It was empty and Jess picked her up, squeezing her bottom. Beca wrapped her legs around his waist as they tumbled into the apartment.

She kicked her shoes off and he pushed his off. They collapsed back onto her bed, all without their lips breaking apart. Finally, she broke away for air and began to unbutton his shirt. He slid the zipper on the back of her dress down slowly, exposing her bra first before pulling it all the way off. Beca pushed his shirt off his shoulder and smiled. His chest was still chiseled, perhaps even more than in high school. As she began to undo his belt, he smiled at her, before attacking her lips once again. She felt her hands fumbling with his pants button as he unhooked her bra. As the black fabric fell away, he felt his breath hitch and his manhood stiffen. She was still as perfect as he remembered. Her breasts spill out and he grabbed them both. Beca threw her head back in a moan as she pushed his pants down his legs.

Jesse took her breasts, one in his hand and one in his mouth and massaged them gently. Beca whimpered as she slid her hand up his legs and into his boxers. She could feel that he was hard. Her hand cupped the tip of him and she felt warmth and liquid. Her own underwear dampened. Jesse moaned in ecstasy as she moved her hand up and down. She slipped her hands around his waistband and pulled his boxers down. Beca paused and took in the sight of him; it was all as she remembered. Jesse smiled at her and pushed her back again. He pulled her own underwear down and took in the sight of her as well. He slid his fingers inside of her and felt her hips buckle. Beca took her own hand and played with him.

When they both nearly reach their peak, Jesse looked at her and kissed her gently. She smiled, "Please… make love to me."

Jesse smiled, " With pleasure, my love."

He positioned himself over her. They stared into each other's eyes. He leaned down and as he slid into her, his lips met hers. They both gasped and remembered how well they fit with one another. As the rhythm picked up, they each felt themselves falling into their old habits. It was easy to know which places the other liked to be touched and loved and caressed. They flowed with one another as he thrust in and out, faster and faster. Beca cried out in ecstasy as she reached her peak, and Jesse felt himself release into her. He flopped down onto the side of her. Both of them sat, panting quietly. He reached his arm around her and she cuddled into his side.

"My god… that was the most incredible thing…" Beca said.

Jesse kissed her hair, "I haven't felt that since the last time I was with you Becs."

"Me either." She grabbed his hand and held it above her, playing with their fingers as they held hands.

Jesse pulled her close and they fell asleep like that. It was the most peaceful either of them had been in weeks. After all that time of feeling awkward, it all melted away. They were comfortable. Jesse and Beca remembered the love they had felt for one another when they were younger. Now, as the slept peacefully, each of them were only concerned about that moment. When they woke up in the morning, however, they would be faced with a new question. What now?

 **I'm sorry about the cheating! I know that it is upsetting but I promise that they both are going to realize the mistakes they've made.**


	8. Morning After

Beca awoke and felt Jesse against her. She smiled, and then thought about how incredibly fucked up what had happened last night was. For some reason, though, she could not wipe the smile off her face. She watched him for a moment before a smile crept across his face too. He reached over and kissed her with his eyes clothes and she giggled.

"Good morning." He hugged her tight into his side, "Why does this feel so right?"

Beca sighed, "I don't know… you've always felt like home to me."

Jesse opened his eyes and kissed her messy hair, "I wish this was not so complicated."

"You have to go home today…" Beca said quietly, "Because you and I are married… to different people."

Jesse stared at her. He thought about how bad last night had been. His mom's words crept into his head. Jesse was about to be a father and he had just cheated on his wife. He did not feel good about that, but at the same time, it felt right to be in Beca's arms. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do, but for the moment, the smile across his face felt incredible.

"I do have to go home…" He finally said, "I don't think this can be a permanent thing Becs."

She nodded, "I know…"

"Even thought I want nothing more than for it to be." Jesse kissed her lightly.

"We missed our chance, loser. And we have no one to blame but ourselves." She placed her hand on his chest.

"Beca… I should have followed you out here. It could have worked."

"Don't say that. I could have easily come to New York too."

"You know I bought you a ring, right?" Jesse asked.

Beca looked at him, her eyes filling with tears, "What the hell nerd? You can't tell me shit like that. Tears ruin my image."

"I was gonna propose at graduation. But then we had those stupid jobs and we couldn't agree on where to go… I just thought it was the world's way of telling us it was time to move on."

"I did too, Jesse. It's not your fault. I thought you were going to propose, but when you didn't I just figured the same thing."

Jesse shook his head, "Damn it. I should have just done it years ago. We could be together now."

Beca leaned in and kissed him, "Stop. This is our life now… all of this was just our way to finally say goodbye."

He nodded, "I do love you Beca… if things had just been a little bit different… it could have been…."

"Magical. I love you too Jesse."

They stayed in that position for a while. Finally, it became necessary for Jesse to get up to make his flight. As he stood at the door to her apartment, he lingered for a moment. She reached up and kissed his lips slowly, making the moment count. It was their goodbye… the goodbye that would end it all.

* * *

Jesse's flight landed and he heard the pilot coming on, announcing they were in New York. He sighed as he looked out the window. It was a rainy day… he felt the world was mimicking his emotions. In a few minutes, he would be back with his pregnant wife, in a new life that would be changing all too soon. Jesse thought about the woman he left behind and new that it would be hard to forget her… but for the sake of his family he would have too. As he turned his phone back on, he felt the ping of e-mails and saw one in particular from Paramount.

 _Good morning Jesse!_

 _I hope this e-mails finds you safely back in NYC. We understand you have an obligation to Sony and need to give a proper notice before you accept our offer. If you choose to accept, your salary will be $175,000 a year with a chance for bonuses added in. Health insurance policies are attached and you can choose what best suits your needs. The job will begin in about two weeks, on Monday the 1_ _st_ _of August. The job will be three months at a time in New York, followed by a month in Los Angeles. You will have a team working under you and will be the lead on at least four to five projects a year. We hope you can continue to work with Beca while out in LA._

 _Please, let me know if you have any questions. We look forward to working with you._

 _Tom Jones_

Jesse smiled softly. If anything amazing had come out of this trip, it was the opportunity he was being given at Paramount. He typed a reply saying he would gladly accept the position and was excited to work with them as well. By now, the plane was unloading and he was heading off. When he came out, he saw his wife, a very pregnant looking wife, standing and waving at him.

"Jess! Welcome home!" She threw his arms around him.

He kissed her softly, "Hi El. How are you feeling?"

"Good! I've had a super easy pregnancy so far. I'm just glad you're home now. Can you see my little bump? Fourteen weeks baby!"

"You look beautiful Ellen. I'm glad to be home too."

"So… what are we looking at? A move…?" She asked, looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

He shook his head, "They offered me a position with a great salary. 175 a year. That's unheard of. The caveat is that I will be doing three months in New York followed by one in Lose Angeles for the time being. Starting in two weeks, that's going to be my schedule for the foreseeable future."

Ellen paused for a moment, "You'll be home for the birth right?"

"I should be. I'll be gone during your eighth month but then I should be home." Jesse nodded.

"Well… if this is your dream you and I are gonna make it work baby." Ellen smiled.

"Thank you… I really appreciate that. I'll also be home for the first two months with you, so it should all be okay…"

"Well I love you and I love that you are just as excited about the baby as you are about the job."

"Me too… thanks El. I love you too…"

* * *

Beca sat in her bed, her eyes swollen and puffy. This was not like her. She was supposed to be the biggest badass that ever existed. Why did a guy that she had not seen in eight years still have this much power over her feelings? She knew it was because he was the man that she was supposed to have ended up with. Life had not been fair to them, and now she sat, crying over something that could never happened. As she wiped her eyes, she looked at the clock. It was already almost four in the afternoon. Jesse was most likely in New York City, sitting with his wife and talking about what their life was going to hold in the next few months. She took a deep shaky breath and felt her phone buzz.

 _Good morning Beca!_

 _I hope this e-mails finds you enjoying the successes of last night. We understand you have an obligation to SonicSound and Kiss FM and need to give a proper notice before you accept our offer. That is, if you plan on leaving those jobs in order to work with us. If you choose to accept, your salary will be $175,000 a year with a chance for bonuses added in. Health insurance policies are attached and you can choose what best suits your needs if you plan to use our company for your policy. The job will begin in about two weeks, on Monday the 1_ _st_ _of August. The job will be based in Los Angeles with the potential for trips to our other studio locations periodically throughout the year. You will have a team working with you and will be the lead on mixing music that will eventually be added to soundtracks. We hope you can continue to work with Jesse while he is in LA._

 _Please, let me know if you have any questions. We look forward to working with you._

 _Tom Jones_

Beca smiled at the e-mail. Even though she felt devastated at the moment, this was a small victory she could be happy about. She typed e-mail, acknowledging her acceptance of their offer. As she sent the e-mail, her phone lit up with a call.

"Hello?"

"Bec! Hey, it's too bad you didn't get out here today, it's beautiful." Bryant said on the other line, "Hear any news from Paramount?"

Mustering up excitement, she exclaimed, "Yes! They offered me a position. 175 a year, babe. That is almost unheard of."

"Holy crap Bec! That is incredible. I'm so proud of you. You take that offer."

Beca giggled, "I did! I'm really excited. I'm gonna give my notice at SonicSound and ask for a cutback in my hours at the station. I'll still keep my toes dipped in that pool though."

"That's incredible baby. Listen, I'm gonna be out here an extra couple nights, that okay?"

Beca nodded and realized her couldn't see her, "Of course! You do what you need!"

"Thank you sweetie. Alright, I'll let you go. I love you."

"I love you too…."


	9. Woah Baby

Jesse strolled into his house on a warm Friday afternoon at the end of September. He had been at his new job with Paramount for almost two months now. So far, it had been everything he ever wanted. He felt like he was finally exactly where he wanted to be in life. Ellen was twenty-four weeks along now, Jesse had been back for nine of those, and she was really showing. She looked cute. The last few weeks had been all about planning the nursery and figuring out what they needed to buy. Jesse was getting excited. Yet, at least once every day, he found his thoughts drifting to what he had left behind in Los Angeles. He often wondered if in two months, would there be a project that he and Beca would be required to work on together? He remembered their last night fondly and often longed for her touch one more time.

He shook his head clear and focused on what was in front of him. The house was warm and bright. Tonight, he and Ellen were having a gender reveal party. Jesse had not totally been on board with this, but Ellen seemed excited so he was letting her do her thing. He smelled food cooking and knew that Ellen must have been working hard all day. Jesse and her parents would be there, along with Jesse's two brothers and their families and Ellen's sisters. A few friends would also be there, and everyone was excited to find out what they were having.

"OH MY GOD! Thank GOD you are finally home! Jess. I need you to get changed and go outside and clean up the backyard. The people just dropped off the box with the balloons and the cupcakes are on the display. I have to finish the salads and sauce. Come on, let's move it."

Jesse looked at his wife, "Ellen… calm down. I literally just walked in."

"Did you just tell a pregnant woman to calm down? Do not do that!" She said annoyed, "Please just help."

Jesse shook his head, "I'm going."

About forty-five minutes later, his house was filled with people. Ellen's parents, Jeff and Maura, were sitting with his parents. His dad Mike and mom Laurie had questioned how LA had been after he got back and he found it hard to keep his secret from them. Ellen had three sisters. Two of them, Anna and Paige were older than her. Anna was married to a guy name Jack. They had four kids together. Ellen was obsessed with eight-year-old Cohle, six-year-old Tahlia, four-year-old Clarhk, and two-year-old Keahley. Jesse, on the other hand, had always found Anna to be a bit irritating. Plus, he hated the added H's in her kid's names. Paige was sweeter and much easier to get along with. She was married to a good guy name Jake and they only had one child, a sweet little five-year-old named Dylan. Then, Ellen had a younger sister, Olivia, who was just finishing college now. Her parent's always called her their surprise.

Jesse's family was calmer. He had two older brothers, Jason and Jared. They were twins who were three years older than Jesse. Jason was married to a sweet woman name Kim. They had two kids together and Kim had one from another marriage. Jesse treated Katie like he was his niece anyways, and his nephews Ryan and Alex had his heart too. Jared had come out a few years ago as gay and just married his longtime partner Jim. They were working on adopting a baby themselves, something Jesse and Jay was really proud of. Along with them, tonight some of Jesse and Ellen's friends floated around. Finally, it was time to do the reveal.

Jesse and Ellen were wearing two different colored shirts. Jesse had on pink, because he believed they were having a girl. While Ellen was wearing blue, since she thought the baby was a boy. The rest of the guests held papers where they had written their thought about gender. Ellen held Jesse's hand.

"Okay everybody! Final moments to pick team boy or team girl!" She yelled.

Their guests buzzed with excitement. Jesse's mom yelled out, "Come on guys the suspense is killing us!"

"Okay! It's time everyone." Jesse yelled.

"Three…" Ellen started.

"Two…." Jesse joined.

"One!" They said together as the box opened and blue balloons floated out.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A BOY!" Ellen yelled and jumped into Jesse's arms.

A son… in about sixteen weeks, Jesse would have his own son. As everyone went crazy around him, Jesse thought about the baby. He would raise that little guy to follow his heart now matter what. Jesse knew that this little boy was a huge blessing and he was excited. Yet, for some reason, all he could think about right now was how the woman he was sharing this moment with was not at all the person he had expected.

* * *

Beca sat on Chloe's back deck, watching the kids play. Chloe was sipping lemonade and Beca was sucking on a mint. She had been with Paramount for almost two months now and she had loved her job. Bryant had agreed to a six-month tour with his band, so after a quick stop in the weekend after Jesse had left, she had been by herself to get adjusted to her new job. She had not been feeling great the past few weeks. Working at Paramount was stressful and she thought it was getting the best of her. She hated that, because it was not something that normally happened to her. When she was not busy, she always found her mind drifting to the man who was in New York. Beca was always thinking about what would happen when he came up in a month. Would there be a project she needed his help on? She sometimes desperately hoped so. Other times, she knew it would be too hard to see him and hoped not.

She sighed and cleared her head. Chloe was keeping her company a lot lately. Beca had not told her about what had happened, and tonight she felt like she needed too. There was a small nagging thought in the back of Beca's mind about something that could really change her life that might be happening to her. Chloe could read her like a book and looked over at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay kid… what's up? You haven't been yourself the past few weeks. Are you missing Bry?"

Beca sighed and shook her head, "No… well I mean I am but that's not it…"

Chloe turned her head, "Come on, Beca. I'm your best friend… you can literally tell me anything and I am not allowed to judge. What's going on?"

Beca lowered her head and mumbled, "I slept with Jesse on his last night here."

Chloe opened her mouth in shock, "YOU WHAT?!"

"SHH!" Beca said.

Chloe laughed, "Oh like my kids are gonna say anything. Beca… holy shit that is not what I was expecting. I was thinking you were pregnant. The constant nausea and mint sucking is getting super noticeable. Plus your tits are perky as shit and you have been super irritable."

Beca groaned, "I think I am…"

"No…" Chloe said, "Like it's Bryant's though right?"

"I don't know Chloe… I literally slept with both of them like five days apart from one another."

"Wow…" Chloe said.

Beca chuckled, "Thanks for all the help."

"Well I mean…" Chloe thought for a moment, "Have you taken a test?"

Beca shook her head, "No I've been way too scared too."

"Well Beca… that's what you need to do."

Beca nodded. Her friend was right and she knew that. After they ate dinner and Beca spent some time playing with the kids, she left. On her way home, she stopped into the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. She sighed as she got back into her car and drove towards her apartment. Beca was nervous but she knew that this is what she needed to do. As she slowly ascended the stairs, she thought about how much her life was going to change. She had missed a period and knew that there was a huge possibility this was positive. She figured she would be about eight weeks along, nine if it were Jesse's. That was another huge issue. If that baby was Jesse's, she was going to crush Bryant. Plus, how could she call Jesse and tell him this? She sat in the bathroom and took the test. The few minutes it took to wait felt like they would never end. That's when she heard the door open.

"Becs?" She heard.

Beca jumped up, "Bryant?"

"Hey baby!" He ran to her and picked her up, "I've missed you. I have three days off so I figured I'd come surprise you this weekend."

Beca smiled, "Wow babe… that is so sweet." She kissed him.

"I need to use the bathroom. Hang on…"

Beca's eyes widened as he slipped away from her "Wait…"

She was too late as he shut the door. Beca knew he would see the test. Now she was royally screwed. The door clicked back open, "Holy shit…"

She looked up at him, "What?"

He smiled at her, "Beca! WHAT THE? We're having a baby! I can't believe this. That's amazing!"

Bryant pulled her into a hug, "Yeah… surprise. You came home at the perfect time." She smiled and kissed him, unsure of what her next move should be and how she would figure out who's baby this was.


	10. Secrets & Lies

"So you're gonna be gone for four whole weeks?" Ellen asked, she had a hand draped over her swollen stomach.

Jesse nodded as he packed his bag, "I totally promise I will be back on time for little man. Don't stress yourself out and have anything happen. If you need someone you have our parents. Please don't get too overwhelmed. Literally everything is done and you'll still have a full four weeks to go before he's here once I get back."

She smiled, "I know… I'm not worried. It will all be fine."

"Great. I know that we still haven't picked a name so we can work on that during our FaceTime calls. Okay sweetheart?"

"Yes. Now come on, I want to drive you to the airport."

Jesse and Ellen had been working hard over the last month and a half to figure out their plans. Jesse was going to LA to put the finishing touches on a soundtrack he had been working on. Life had been going by so fast lately that he had not had a lot of time to think about stuff. He figured that was good. Whenever his mind started to drift, Beca crept into his thoughts. It was probably a good thing that he was busy. The guilt of what he had done was definitely settling in. The only reason he felt okay was that he knew it had been a one-time situation. His schedule for LA was not leading him to her this time and he figured that would be good. But he was sure next time he saw her he could be professional and needed to leave their past in the past.

* * *

Beca struggled to button her jeans as she walked out of the bathroom. Chloe sat on her couch and shook her head.

"I told you that you're gonna have to buy new clothes. It's just a fact. Stop ignoring it." She laughed.

Beca groaned, "Ugh… why is this happening to me?"

Chloe smiled softly at her friend, "You're going to be a good mom, Beca."

"Oh yeah… a tough and edgy mislead young girl as a mom and a radio DJ and wedding band singer father really makes for the picturesque lifestyle. This is going to be a disaster."

Chloe sighed, "Maybe the little one doesn't have that life story, Becs. I hate to be the one to bring up the elephant in the room but…"

"No. That's his dad. It has to be Chloe. I'm praying. Jesse lives on the other side of the country… he's married. This needs to be Bryant's baby so it's going to be his baby."

"Oh yeah… that is a really great plan Beca…" Chloe rolled her eyes, "That's not how you raise a baby. I'm sorry but this is wrong of you. They both deserve to know and so do you. If you put Bryant's name on that birth certificate and it's not his baby…. What if something happens to you someday?"

Beca sighed, "I never imagined doing this with Bryant, Chloe. And if I'm going to have too… I just need to dive into it fully."

Beca had been thinking a lot about her situations. She knew in her heart that Chloe was right but she was worried that finding out it was Jesse's baby would break her. Bryant was here, and he was excited. Beca figured that she could ride on that wave for a while. Eventually, Beca would figure out that she needed to do the right thing. But she was scared. The idea of raising a child was frightening enough in and of itself. Now, the idea that the child she was carrying might be the result of an affair she had with her college boyfriend was too much to handle. Jesse would be in Los Angeles for the next four weeks. Beca was praying they did not run into each other. Although they did not have any direct projects together, there was always a chance of an elevator run in. It felt like her morning sickness had just subsided and been replaced with the nauseating feeling that she might run into the possible father of her baby.

* * *

Jesse stepped into Paramount and felt at home. Sometimes, he still wished his permanent job were in Los Angeles. There was just something about the air here that made it seem like a better place to be. The business of the main lobby was something he took comfort in and he smiled at the noise around him. It was his fourth and final week in Los Angeles. He could not believe how quickly the last month had flown by. He had been working on finalizing two new soundtracks with his team and had visited a variety of movie sets. There was a new television show he was being assigned and that was his goal for this week. The idea of going home scared him a little. Not only did he have so much to get done before then, but going home meant he was about to become a father too.

In the past three weeks, he had somehow managed to avoid contact with Beca. The idea of seeing her and having to tell her about his impending delivery killed him, so he was really glad they had not come into contact. He just needed to make it through the next few days. Ellen had been going crazy without him and Jesse knew that needed to be his focus right now. So, he took a deep breath and walked in for the last week of work.

"Good morning Jesse!" Kelly, a member of his team smiled as he walked in.

"Hey everyone!" Jesse sat down, "Do we have the scripts for Season 2 and 3 today?"

Another team member, Grant, nodded, "All here. I just sent out an e-mail. We only got them this morning."

Jesse nodded, "Great. Where's Ryan?"

"Oh… you weren't told yet…" The last member of his team, Jenna, said, "He quit last night."

"What?" Jesse said, shocked.

Kelly spoke up, "Don't worry… they're sending a replacement down any minute."

"Okay… let's get to work then."

Just as Jesse said that, the door slid open and in walked a familiar face, they smiled, "Hi everyone."

"Beca?" Jesse said.

Jesse looked down and saw the slight bulge of a pregnancy bump from underneath her shirt. His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to calculate how far along she could be. This was not good. He was going to need to sit down. It suddenly felt like the world was turning against him for the horrible choices he had made. The room began to spin and it all went black.

* * *

"Jesse?" He heard, "Come on, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and saw Beca leaning over him, "What the hell happened?"

Beca sighed, "You passed out."

Jesse began to sit up slowly and Beca helped him, "Holy shit…"

"Hey guys… can you give us a minute?" Beca asked.

"Sure." The rest of the team said as they made their way out of the door and back to their offices.

Jesse rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, "Beca…."

"Nope… Jesse don't worry…." Beca said.

Jesse rubbed his temples, "That is not my baby right?"

"No." She lied. In all honesty, she had no idea whose baby this way. Her head had been spinning too. Since this morning when she received the news that she was being put on an assignment with Jesse, she had known this moment would come. Jesse wasn't stupid and he had immediately put two and two together. Now, here they were, sitting on the floor after he had passed out.

Jesse opened his eyes, "Are you sure?"

Beca nodded, "It's Bryant and I's. We are starting a family. It felt like the right time."

Jesse looked at her, "Right after you slept with me? You decided that? Come on Beca you are not the mothering type, let's be real here. This seems a little bit fishy to me. I leave and then you decide to have a baby… what are you trying to match me? Is this some type of game?"

"Why are you being so mean?" Beca said, tears coming to her eyes. The damn pregnancy hormones were really killing her tough guy attitude, "It was a bit of a surprise but we're happy. Don't worry I did a DNA test… you're off the fucking hook."

"Good…" He said quietly.

Beca stood up, "Wait… match you?"

"My wife is having a baby… you knew that." Jesse said, slowly following her in standing up.

Beca felt her breath catch, "No I didn't… how far along is she?"

"Thirty-six weeks." Jesse said.

Beca looked at him, "You slept with me while your wife was pregnant with your child? Jesus Christ Jesse…"

"Oh don't give me that shit… you wanted it just as bad as I did. You were married too…"

"You know what… just stop. Stop this. We have to work together and that is it. I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

Jesse's phone rang in his pocket, "It's my mother… Beca…"

"Save it." Beca said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Jesse sighed and felt his world spinning again, "Hello?"

"Jesse…" Laurie said, sounding nervous.

"Hi mom… listen is there anyway I can call you back a little bit later I have a really busy-"

His mom cut him off, "Jesse… you need to get on a plan right now and come home."

"What? Why… mom is everything okay?"

"The baby is coming Jesse…" She said.

"Okay… holy shit. Okay… but that's not bad! She's at the point where the doctor said it was safe."

"Right…" His mother said, still not convincing him that everything was okay, "Jesse just please come home."


	11. Revelations

Beca was walking around Paramount fuming. How could she have been so stupid? She might possibly be pregnant with a man's baby who was having a baby with another woman. She felt like the biggest idiot in the world. The guilt she had in her stomach was churning and she felt like she was going to throw up. Beca left the office and got into her car. With tears pouring down her face, the drive to Chloe's was a blurred one. As Beca got out of her car, her friend appeared in the doorway.

"Beca?" Chloe said, she appeared to have just gotten home from work, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Everything." Beca said, "Chloe I am a big fat dumb stupid guilty idiot. How could I have done this to Bryant? He has done nothing but love me unconditionally and I am such a stupid…"

Beca was reduced to a heap of sobs. Chloe sat on her front steps and pulled Beca into her arms. The tiny baby bump pressed against Chloe's side and Chloe silently sighed. She rubbed her friends back as she heaved in sobs and sniffles. After about fifteen minutes, the crying finally subsided.

"Beca…" Chloe said, "You are not a bad person. Did you make a bad choice? Yes…"

Beca sniffled again, "Thanks for the pep talk…"

Chloe groaned, "Would you please listen to me?"

"Fine."

"You made a bad choice but we need to fix it… you need to have a paternity test done." Chloe said, "And you're going to have to be honest with both of them Beca… it isn't fair to continue to play this game with their feelings. We can go down to the clinic right now. We just need a piece of Bry's hair."

"But Chloe…" Beca started and looked away from her friend.

"What?" Chloe moved a piece of Beca's hair out of her face.

Beca took a deep, shaky breath, "His wife is pregnant… he knew when we slept together and he did it anyway. I feel so dirty…"

"Wow…" Chloe said, "Beca… do you think he's still in love with you?"

Beca shrugged, sniffling still, "If he is… this wasn't the way to handle it…"

"Maybe he thought that this would be a good way to say goodbye Beca…"

"That's what I thought too and now look at me…" Beca motioned to her stomach.

"Let's take this one thing at a time. Let's figure out if you need to tell Bryant this baby isn't his…"

* * *

Chloe and Beca were sitting in the clinics office. They had found one that stayed open late because Beca desperately needed to know the answer to the question that had been plaguing her for the last twenty-two weeks. She sat with her leg shaking and Chloe resting her arm around Beca's shoulders. It was amazing how one stupid decision could ruin and entire life. Beca felt dirty. If this wasn't Bryant's baby she was going to have a whole lot of explaining to do. To Bryant… to her mom… her dad… her coworkers… her friends… and to Jesse. And right now, she was pretty sure Jesse was busy picking out baby names for the child tha the was having with the woman he had decided to marry.

Beca thought about what would happen if this baby were not Bryant's. Her entire life was going to change. She was sure that Bryant would leave her. And once she had to tell him that the baby was Jesse's… the guy she had spent so much time telling him not to worry about… she was not sure what would happen. Beca knew even if the results pointed in Bryant's favor, she was going to have to be honest with him. It was not fair anymore. She was asking Bryant to play the role of the fool and he was too nice to have to do that. It was almost seven o'clock and Beca felt bad for taking her friend away from her family and looked over at her.

"You can go home if you want… I can call a cab."

Chloe laughed, "And leave you here to find this news out by yourself? I don't think so…"

Beca felt Chloe give her shoulders a reassuring squeeze, "I really messed up, Chlo."

"You did." Chloe nodded and smiled softly at her friend, "But it will all work out. A baby is always a blessing."

"Maybe…"

"No… definitely. You will look into that little munchkin's eyes and fall in love… no matter who the dad is… because you will be their mommy."

Beca looked at her friend. If there was one thing about Chloe, she was passionate. Her as a mother had been the same way. She loved her children like nothing else in the entire world. Beca was thankful for a friend like her in this moment. She desperately hoped that Chloe was right. She wanted to love this baby more than anything in the entire world. If she could do that, then she would have what it takes to be a mother. It didn't mater who the father was… Beca could do this. Beca was strong and independent and did not need any man to keep her and help her. She smiled and her friend and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. Then, her name was called.

"Beca Hills?"

Beca sat up, her voice sounding nervous, "Yes…"

"Go on back to room two, they have your results."

Beca and Chloe walked down the hall and stepped into the room where the doctor was waiting. She smiled at them, "Hello again… I have your results."

The doctor slid a piece of paper across the table and Beca picked it up, "Thank you…"

"If you have any questions, let me know…"

Beca opened up the envelope and felt tears fill her eyes as she read what was on the paper in front of her.

* * *

Jesse got off the plane after what felt like a three-year flight. His heart had not stopped pounding since he had gotten that phone call from his mother. He knew that something was wrong, but he was not sure what. All that kept running through his head was that something was wrong with Ellen, or even worse, the baby. As that thought crossed his mind, he realized how horrible it was that he was not as concerned with his wife's health as he was with the baby he had not even met yet. As he debarked the plane, he saw his father standing and waiting for him. His father's face was sullen; his eyes appeared dark and sad.

"Dad… what's wrong?" Jesse said, walking up to him.

His father embraced him quickly and tightly, "Oh Jess…"

"Dad please… someone tell me what is wrong? I'm dying here."

Jesse's dad shook his head, "Let's get to the car first. It's waiting."

"Why didn't you just drive here?" Jesse asked.

"I couldn't… I just…"

Jesse stopped prying and followed his dad to the car. He was getting really fed up that no one would tell him what was wrong with his family. Finally, he saw the car waiting up ahead with a sign for Swanson.

"Dad…" Jesse said sternly, "You need to tell me what's wrong."

"Jesse… please just wait. The hospital is about ten minutes away. You need to see Ellen."

Jesse sighed; tears filled his eyes, "Something is wrong…"

"Please… mom is there. She will do this better."

The ride was silent, Jesse felt his heart pounding in his chest. And at that moment… his mind drifted to Beca. If this were his and Beca's baby… he would be screaming right now. The thought of losing Beca would be too much. Right now, he wished that he would walk into the hospital room and see a happy Beca sitting and holding his baby boy. He knew that his thoughts were wrong and immediately the guilt of all his mistakes the past few months crept into his heart.

"I slept with Beca dad…"

Mike turned to him, "I'm sorry…"

"I cheated on my wife… so whatever happened is my karma."

"Oh Jess… that's…"

The car pulled into the hospital parking lot, Jesse turned to his father, "What room?"

"She's on the fifth floor, room 505." Mike watched as his son bolted out of the car.

Jesse ran up the stairs as fast as he could and sprinted into the labor and delivery hall. He searched for the room and stopped as he got to the door. Jesse braced himself and opened the door. What he saw surprised him because it was relatively normal. His mother, Jeff, and Maura sat in chairs around the room. Ellen lay in the bed. The only thing that tuned him into the problem was the sound of soft sobs coming from his wife.

"Jesse…" Maura stood up and came to hug him. Jesse's own mother bit her lip and turned her head, her frame shaking up and down with sobs.

"What the fuck is going on, Ellen?" Jesse said, spitefully, "You call me and then nobody will give me any GODDAMN ANSWERS!"

"JESSE ROBERT SWANSON! Don't you dare speak to your wife like that today!" Laurie yelled.

"Jesse…" Ellen wailed, "The… baby… is… sick."

"What?" Jesse said, suddenly calming him down, "What is the matter?"

Just then, a doctor walked in followed by Jesse's father, "Hi Jesse…"

"Dr. Gordo, what is the matter? Please someone explain this to me."

"Jesse… I am so sorry to say this but the ultrasound has picked up something wrong with the baby. The baby has anencephaly."

Jesse looked around, "What the hell does that mean?"

"The baby has not developed properly in the womb. Anencephaly is a serious birth defect that occurs when the neural tube does not close all the way. The neural tube is what encloses the baby's brain and spinal cord and allows them to continue to grow. Your baby's neural tube did not close correctly and therefore the front part of his brain and the bottom has not fully developed. Jesse… most babies with this condition do not live more than a few moments outside of their mother's body. I am so very sorry." Dr. Gordo looked at the father with a sad look in his eyes.

Jesse slowly shrunk to the floor. He collapsed into a heaping, sobbing mess on the floor. His mother and father came over to them and surrounded him, embracing him tightly. Jesse listened, as his wife's sobs became screams, the pain setting in. He felt numb and on fire at the same time. His world was falling apart. He would never be the same.


	12. Truth

Beca woke up on Chloe's couch, a blanket draped over her. It felt like the last twelve hours had not been real. Her stomach was uneasy. Beca didn't know if that was because of the news she had gotten or if it was because of the baby kicking her. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, where she heard chatter.

"Auntie Beca!" Bella yelled.

Chloe shushed her, "Bells… auntie Beca doesn't feel well."

Beca smiles softly, "No, no. It's okay. Good morning Bell…"

"Why are you here?" Bella questioned.

Beca ruffled her hair, "I just needed to talk to mommy."

"Bells… go get ready for dance class. It's in an hour and you take forever bum. Ask daddy for some help."

"KAY!" She squealed.

Chloe looked at her friend, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Beca said, "I feel so relieved honestly. It's a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I can see Bryant today and be honest."

"Good." Chloe smiled, "You're seeing him today?"

"He's got a show about twenty minutes away. So we were supposed to meet for lunch at noon."

Chloe chuckled, "You might want to hurry up… it's already eleven."

"Oh shit…" Beca said, "I better get out of here then."

"Call me if you need anything, Becs. We love you."

"Love you guys too… I will."

* * *

Jesse sat on the side of Ellen. They both felt completely numb. She was in labor now. Her contractions were about six minutes apart. The doctor had said it was too late to perform an abortion because they had not realized the abnormality until Ellen was in active labor. It was okay though, because they still would have carried their son to term. Ellen and Jesse had not made eye contact in the sixteen hours since he had been in the room. Their parents had left to give them some alone time, and now they sat in silence, waiting for the birth and death of their sweet baby boy. Ellen finally spoke.

"Jesse…" She said quietly.

"What, El?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Why us?"

"I… I don't know." Jesse said, feeling guilty, "God does strange things sometimes."

"I just wanted a sweet baby, Jess. This was our shot. Now… everything is ruined."

"Don't think of it like that El. Think of this as a test of strength."

Ellen winced as a contraction rolled over her body, "I don't know… I feel like I will never be the same."

Jesse reached his hand out and held hers, "We will be El… we will be."

"I love you, you know." Ellen said softly, almost unsure.

Jesse smiled softly, sensing her uneasiness was likely due to the situation, "I love you too."

The guilt felt unbearable… but he knew in this moment he needed to be there for the woman he had made a vow to four years ago.

* * *

Beca slid into the booth at her and Bryant's favorite restaurant. Her heart still felt heavy, but at least she had the answers she needed now. As she sipped on a glass of water, she placed her hand over her belly. _I will do anything for you, sweet baby_. She thought _I know I messed up but I promise I will try my hardest to be good for you. I may not have it all together, but aunt Chloe's right… I do love you with all my heart. You will have the tough mom, but she promises she'll watch you sweet pea._

She looked up and saw her husband walking towards her. He waved, "Hey!"

"Hi Bryant," Beca said matter-of-factly.

Bryant sat across from her and raised an eyebrow, he seemed statue-like today, "You sound upset."

Beca shook her head, "Not upset at all."

"What's up then?"

"You and I need to talk." She said, keeping her tone calm and collected.

Bryant looked at her, a nervous frown appearing on his face, "Did I do something wrong? I swear if the tour is too much I can come home right now. Becs… what's up?"

"I need you to promise you'll listen to me all the way and not freak out…" Beca said, "I have to tell you things and I need you to give me all your attention until I'm done. Then you can say absolutely anything you want to me. Do you think that's possible?"

"Yes… Beca Jesus Christ! What's the matter? You're really starting to make me nervous."

"Bryant… I am so sorry for what I am about to tell you. But, I have made a really big series of mistakes these past few months. First, I lied to you about who I was working with on Dane Ryker's soundtrack singles. His name was Jesse Swanson, but he was not who I said he was. Jesse was my college boyfriend, who I was very much in love with before you. He was different… nothing like me. We broke up because he got a job in New York and I got the job in LA and neither of us wanted to give up our futures. What we didn't realize is that we were being really dumb young adults. He had planned to propose to me but after I got the job, he never did.

"We worked together for those months and I could feel the chemistry between us. I didn't know what to do, I felt terrible but I hope you understand that this boy was the love of my life. We never did anything until the night of Dane's launch. The emotions overcame us and we realized that we both made a lot of mistakes when it came to the end of our relationship. I took him to our apartment and we slept together. I feel so absolutely awful about this. I am the worst person in the entire world. Cheating is the ultimate form of betrayal and you have been too good to me for me to betray you like this. But I want you to understand that Jesse and I should have never been with other people… it just isn't fair to either of us. You were the kindest and sweetest husband I could have ever asked for, and on paper, you and I should have been soul mates.

"Bryant, I should have told you all of this months ago when it happened, but when you caught me in the bathroom with the pregnancy test, I panicked. I wanted this baby to be yours because I thought you would be a man and stand by me no matter what. I also knew you would be a good father who would stand by this baby no matter what. But, Bryant, this baby is not yours. This baby is Jesse's. I feel absolutely terrible that I have to sit here and tell you all of this. I am so sorry and know that I will never forgive myself for hurting you like this…"

Bryant looked at his wife, his tone uneasy, "Thank you for being honest…"

"I'm going to move out of the apartment this weekend. I already found a place to lease and I can stay with Chloe until the beginning of the month when I can move in. I'm so sorry…"

Bryant shook his head, "So am I Beca… but just know this… I came here today to tell you I had met someone else too. So please… don't feel like you are the only one who did something wrong. This marriage was a failure a long time ago. If that baby was mine, I would have been her father… but I couldn't be your husband anymore. We fell apart... it was a bad marriage since the beginning. You've always been in love with Jesse. I knew something was up..."

Beca reached across the table for his hand, "Bryant… I should be pissed that you were going to leave my pregnant ass… but at least we both fucked up."

Bryant laughed, "I know… I'm sorry I failed you."

"Me too, Bry. I'll have the divorce papers and I'll send them to you."

"Thank you, Beca. I really am sorry."

"I know… so am I."

* * *

Jesse and Ellen were numb as Dr. Gordo set up the room for delivery. Her contractions were about thirty seconds apart now and she was fully dilated.

"Ellen and Jesse… I'm not sure the baby will be born alive but if he is, we will place him on your chest immediately Ellen. We'll clean you up and let you enjoy the time you have with him."

She nodded, "Okay…"

"We're going to push now, ready?"

Ellen grabbed Jesse's hand. She gave three long hard pushes and they heard a cry. It was unusual. He sounded high pitched and unhealthy. Ellen and Jesse both had tears streaming down their faces. Dr. Gordo placed the sweet boy on Ellen's chest after they cleaned him off. He was beautiful, despite his abnormality.

"Ellen… he is so beautiful." Jesse climbed into the bed next to her as she was cleaned up.

Ellen smiled, tears in her eyes, "He's us, Jess. He's a little slice of us."

The sweet little baby boy was making squeaking noises. The doctor had told them that they would be allowed to hold and cuddle him until he made his peaceful entry back to God's world. They stroked his ten fingers and toes, his sweet little face, and kissed his belly. He was the most precious boy in the entire world and Jesse was in awe of how beautiful he was.

"We need to name him." Ellen said, softly. His little fingers curled around Ellen's index finger.

"William Gerard Brenden Swanson." Jesse said, "That means strong, brace prince Swanson."

"That's so beautiful Jess. Hi Will. I'm your mommy and I'm going to love you forever and ever, even after you're gone sweet prince."

"And I'm you daddy, and I promise that we are going to remember you forever, you are so strong and brave."

The baby held onto his sweet and precious life for three and a half more hours. William Gerard Brenden Swanson came into the world on September 27th at eleven thirty-seven pm. He weighed six pounds one ounce. Will was fifteen inches long and had the sweetest face anyone had ever seen. On September 28th at two fifty-four am, he took his last labored breath. Jesse and Ellen cried as they held their baby boy in their arms. It was too much to handle. Jesse found for the first time in forever, his thoughts were on his own wife. He needed to make sure she was okay now. For Will. He needed to protect Will's mommy.


	13. Numb

Jesse sat on the recliner in his living room; he was numbly staring at the television screen. Something was on the television yet he was paying no attention. Ellen sat on the couch, tears streaming down her face, rocking back and forth quietly. She was on medication to keep her calm. Jesse had been able to keep it together, as long as he didn't do much of anything. It had been three days since Will was born and passed. Jesse and Ellen had come home and began planning the funeral for their sweet boy. Today was the day he would be laid to rest, and it was proving incredibly hard to get up and move. Jesse looked over at his wife and sighed. He slowly got up and sat next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder, her sniffles subsiding as she listened to her husband's breathing.

Ellen reached for his hand, "Are we ever going to be normal again?"

"Yes… we have to be. We have to live our lives for Will." Jesse said.

"You're right." She whispered.

His phone had been going off in his pocket for the last three days, and he felt it buzzing again. Jesse had been unable to look at it. He was being given four weeks off of work to recuperate and he had vowed he would not look at his phone again until then. All the important people in his life were around him right now. But just then, he found his thought drifting off to Beca. He wondered how her pregnancy was and if she and Bryant would be having a healthy baby. He wished it were him… he wished that this had not happened and that he was sitting beside Beca, with a baby. Jesse shook his head clear of the thoughts and hugged his hurting wife, he knew he needed to be there for her right now.

* * *

Beca sat in Chloe's house and stared at her phone. She had been living there for a few days while she waited for the lease to begin on her new place. The next step in what she had to do was tell Jesse what was going on. Beca was scared. He was having a baby with his wife; he clearly was not going to want to leave his life to start one with her. It was all very overwhelming. Beca was beginning to understand that this was going to be something she did alone. It was going to be difficult, but it was going to be her life. She had finally told her parents this week. Beca's mother, Corinne, had been shocked. When Beca explained the situation to her further, she was even more stunned. Corinne and Beca had never had the best relationship, and this was something Beca was sure was going to drive a wedge between her further. Her dad, Will, was more relaxed about it. He told her he would support her no matter what and that he and Sheila, his new wife, would be up to visit once the baby was here.

Chloe was also becoming a huge support for Beca. She promised she would be there for the birth and to help Beca during the early months. Chloe and her husband were the only people that she had close to her right now and she knew that she was going to need them more than ever. A small piece of her hoped that Jesse would come back and at least be a good father. But on the other hand, Beca would not be surprised if he cut off all contact with her after he found out. She had lied to Jesse… and that was not fair.

"Hey Beca…" Chloe said, sitting across from her on her laptop, "I just saw this on Facebook."

"Ugh Chloe… you know I hate that thing… what's the point?"

Chloe shook her head, her eyes looking confused, "No Beca. Look."

Chloe turned her computer to Beca. Beca looked at the screen.

 _William Gerard Brendon Swanson_

 _September 27_ _th_ _2025 to September 28_ _th_ _2025_

 _Sweet William Gerard Brendon Swanson, the infant son of Jesse and Ellen (Reese) Swanson was born at 11:37pm on September 27_ _th_ _at Wilkins-Grace Hospital. Will weighed 6 pounds, 1 ounce and was fifteen inches long._

 _His sweet little face blessed Will's family for a little over three hours before he was granted his angel wings. During his time on earth, he received many kisses and hugs and was told "I love you" an uncountable amount of times._

 _Will is survived by his mom and dad, Jesse and Ellen, his maternal grandparents, Jeffrey & Maura Reese and paternal grandparents, Michael & Laurie Swanson, his aunts and uncles, Anna & Jack, Paige & Jack, Jason & Kim, Jared & Jim, and Olivia as well as cousins Katie, Cohle, Ryan, Tahlia, Alex, Dylan, Clarhk, & Keahley. _

_His great grandparents are greeting him in heaven. We know this sweet little boy will be watched over well in heaven._

 _Visitation is from 10-11am on October 1_ _st_ _at Donahue Funeral Home. Private burial will follow. In lieu of flowers, please donate to ASBAH._

"What?" Beca said, tears filling her eyes, "He lost his baby?"

Chloe looked at her friend, "Beca… this must be why he left early. ASBAH is a fund for anencephaly. His baby was sick…"

"Oh my god…." Beca whispered, "And now I'm here… having another baby and he just lost his little boy…"

Chloe put a hand on her friends shoulder, "Beca… this isn't your fault."

"I know… but I can't tell him this now…"

"Becs… he would want to know. I know Jesse…"

"No… he has to stay with his wife. He can't leave her. I'm a terrible person." Beca said, tears rolling down her face.

She looked at the obituary and felt an overwhelming fear of what was to come. Her baby was going to never know her father. The father of her baby had just buried another baby. Her life was as messed up as ever and she could barely handle this any longer. It felt like the entire world was stacked against her. She knew this was because of all the bad choices she made. Beca could not stop feeling like the baby's illness was her fault. Maybe if she and Jesse had not made such a stupid and selfish decision, they would not be facing all of these problems. Beca felt like her life was imploding, as it should. This was all a direct result of her actions.

* * *

Jesse and Ellen sat in the front row of the church. His mother was reading a poem about little lives that were lost too soon. They would be leaving for the cemetery soon. He was twenty-nine years old and he was already burying a son. Life felt unfair to him, but at the same time, he felt like it was punishment for what he had done to Ellen. It was selfish of him, and now some higher being was giving him what he deserved. Jesse figured he would spend the rest of his life on autopilot. A support group that he and Ellen had went to last night talked about returning to normalcy and he knew that was what he had to do for her. Their doctor told them that they could try again for a baby in a few months. Jesse would do that for her because she deserved it.

She reached for his hand and he held it, "This is really overwhelming." She whispered.

"It's okay… just remember our boy is no longer in any pain."

"He was so beautiful Jesse. I can't believe that I'm never going to kiss his sweet little face again." Ellen rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

The church was rustling now; they were on their way to the cemetery. The car ride was quiet. Ellen and Jesse remained hand in hand. When they arrived at the cemetery, each patron received a flower. After a few further words from their pastor, they each threw the flower onto the tiny grave in the ground. It was sickening, to see the small grave being put down. Jesse held onto his wife, who was sobbing again. Her mother handed her a pill and a water bottle. She took it and within a few moments, was calm again. They got home and there was food out but Jesse was too sick to eat. His wife sat on the couch, her mother forcing her to eat and drink some water.

"Hey Maura… can I take it from here?" Jesse asked.

Maura looked up at her son-in-law with a soft smile, "You need to eat too."

"I know…" He nodded, "I just want to talk to El for a few minutes."

Maura nodded, "Okay… I'll be in the kitchen with the rest of the family."

Jesse sat down and Ellen leaned into his shoulder, "I just wish he was still here. He was so innocent. He never did anything to the world. The world was just so cruel to him. I want to take all the bad things away Jesse."

"I know, El, I know." Jesse said. He squeezed her close to him and kissed her head.

"Why us?"

Jesse was silent for a moment and then sat his wife up, "I did this."

Ellen tilted her head, "Jesse… Dr. Gordo said that –"

"No… I… I made a mistake and I feel like this is my punishment."

"Come on…" Ellen said, "What could you have done?"

"Beca Hills was really Beca Mitchell. I spent the entire time in Los Angeles with the ex-girlfriend that I was completely in love with and almost proposed too. She was the greatest love of my life and I could not let it go. I think about her a lot still… and that is wrong, but I can't help it. Until Will… I kept thinking about how I wished I was having a baby with her and that is so wrong of me because you are so sweet and kind Ellen. I made a huge mistake and I slept with Beca my last night in Los Angeles… I screwed up so bad. I was so in love with her and seeing it again brought it all out and I… I can't believe I did this to you. I feel like Will being taken away is all my fault." Jesse felt his eyes fill with water.

Ellen stared at him for a moment, "This is not your fault… you made a mistake."

"You aren't mad?"

Ellen shook her head, "I just lost my baby… I have so much to be mad about. Just promise me something Jesse… you'll stay by my side now. We'll have a family. We don't tell anyone about this…"

"I promise Ellen. I do love you."

"I know… Will was our angel and we are going to stay together for him. You'll give me what I want and we'll be happy."

"I promise I will do all that and more…"


	14. Dreamy

"Beca…" The door to her office swung open and her team member, Julia, walked in.

'"Hi. What's up?" Beca asked.

Julia placed a file on her desk, "Well… Jesse is not coming up to LA this month so you're going to have to do this on your own. Tom wants it done before you go off on maternity leave so I think we need to have a scheduled meeting."

Beca flapped through the pages, "Okay… schedule one for this afternoon. Is Jesse coming back at all?"

"I have no idea." Julia shrugged, "Did you hear about what happened? How terrible?"

"Yeah…" Beca said, looking down, "It is awful."

It had already been twelve weeks since Jesse had lost his son. Beca was now thirty-four weeks along. She felt ready to pop and was finding it harder and harder to come into work everyday. She had not reached out to Jesse. Beca felt like she could not ruin his life anymore than it had already been. So, Beca was facing this alone. It was going to be difficult, but she felt that she could do it. Half of her battle was going to be looking at that baby everyday and seeing half of Jesse within it. Beca wondered if Jesse would be back eventually, and if he would ever know about his baby.

* * *

Jesse sat in the living room; his laptop opened and turned to the work he was missing. His son had been born and passed twelve weeks ago, and it had been the longest three months of his entire life. Today, he was supposed to have left for Los Angeles, but Ellen had begged him not to go. In fact, he had not worked much at all in the last three months. Ellen had needed him a lot. She was falling into a deep depression and Jesse needed to keep her from staying in bed all day. It was currently noon, and she had only gotten up to drink some water. He was going to have to go get her soon.

Jesse felt like it was time to start living their lives again. Of course, he was sad. He figured there would be a piece of him that would always be sad. It was not like this was ever going to go away. But Ellen… she felt like her world would never be okay again. Jesse heard her step out of bed and she came into the living room where he was.

"Good morning!" She said, Jesse was surprised by how cheery she sounded.

"Hi sweetie." He said, carefully.

She smiled and sat down, "So I was thinking, could we go to the market today? Together? Also maybe the mall… I have some things I'd like to return and maybe buy a new dress. My company's Christmas party is next weekend. I'm starting work again on Monday."

"Ellen…"

"What?" She shrugged, "Don't do this…"

"All of this? All of a sudden? What's going on?"

"I can't sit in my bed for the rest of my life, Jesse. I had a dream; I need to get up, to live. It's not fair to Will if I sit on my ass all day doing nothing. It's time for us to move forward. I just need you to be here… I can't have you leaving me yet."

"Okay." Jesse said, "Well, let's get going then."

Jesse drove his wife to all the places she asked to go that morning. They returned a lot of baby items; something that he felt was maybe a step in the wrong direction. They stopped at the mall and bought a new dress. Then, finally they went to the paint store and bought paint. Ellen said she wanted to paint the nursery. Jesse felt that all of this was happening too quickly now. He wanted to yell at her to stop but he didn't know how too. Ellen started painting immediately when they got home and Jesse just sat on the couch, wondering when his life actually would return back to some type of normal.

* * *

Chloe was painting the spare bedroom in Beca's new apartment as Beca sat back, folding onesies and tiny pants. Beca had chosen not to find out the gender. She was secretly praying for a girl. Beca felt like she could manage that. If she had a little boy, she had no idea how she was going to do it alone. The last few days had been overwhelming, but she knew it was getting super close and there was no more ignoring it.

"Becs… this is such a nice color. You picked a good one." Chloe smiled.

Beca grinned, "Thanks… it's my favorite color. Light green. I find it so calming. And I definitely feel like this room is going to need to be calm."

Chloe laughed, "You still haven't talked to him?"

Beca shook her head, "How am I supposed to now?"

"Well this is his child Becs… he has a right to know."

"Chloe… he didn't even come to LA this month. He is choosing his life over there. I don't blame him… he just lost a sweet little boy. I can't even imagine…"

"Well look at you… miss I was afraid to be a mommy is starting to have a heart."

"Well no one wants to have a baby die, Chloe." Beca said, "I just… I'm gonna do this alone and be happy. He's not a part of the equation anymore and I'm okay with that. I have to be. I can do this alone… my whole life I've been doing shit alone."

Chloe wiped her hands on her pants, "I know… I just worry about you."

"Don't…" Beca smiled at her friend, "I'm okay… I'm actually excited."

"Good." Chloe sat down next to her friend.

Beca rested her head on her friends shoulder. She let out a contended sigh, "Thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome…" Chloe smiled, "You're my sister."

"I know… glad that stupid acapella group brought us together all of those years ago."

"Me too."


	15. Give Up

"Jesse?" Ellen called down the hallway.

"What?" He called back.

She appeared in the doorway to their bedroom, "Are you almost ready? The Christmas party starts in like an hour. Why aren't you dressed?"

"I told you I needed to finish this. They're waiting for me to send it to them. You asked me not to go to LA and I didn't but I still have to pay attention to my job if you want me to keep it."

Ellen pouted, "I just want you for one night Jesse. That's all."

Jesse rolled his eyes. He was frustrated with how Ellen had been acting for the last few weeks. It seemed like anytime they weren't busy, all they did was get on one another's nerves. He felt bad, they were only three months past the birth and death of their son. It took all in him not to get frustrated with her. But tonight, something just snapped. He had been holding back for weeks. Ellen seemed to not realize that he was mourning too. All she did was care about herself. He looked up at his wife.

"Come on Ellen! Jesus Christ you have had me for every single night for the past three months. I sat around and waited for you to get out of bed. I didn't push, I was kind and let you have your space but for God's fucking sake… I need to finish this before the goddamn Christmas party." Jesse said angrily.

"You do not need to freaking yell at me! _You're_ the one who cheated on _me_ Jesse. You owe me this."

Jesse threw his laptop down, "Keep throwing that in my face why don't you? I'm here right? I'm doing this for you. That's what you asked for and I'm fucking doing it! Stop trying to use my mistakes against me. If that's all you're gonna do... we're never gonna be happy."

"Well what the fuck? You think I'm just gonna be okay with it?"

"You told me you were Ellen! You can't just keep going back on it."

"Why? It's your fault our kid died!"

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT'S MY FAULT?"

"BECAUSE EVERYTHING BAD IN THIS MARRIAGE IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Ellen… go to the fucking party by yourself… I'm not doing this tonight." Jesse threw his arms up. She was being unreasonable. He knew she was upset, but how was he supposed to deal with statements like that.

Ellen put her head in her hands and started to cry, "Why are you doing this?"

Jesse walked over to her, "Ellen… just stop trying to act like what happened can just go away. We lost a child… we are supposed to mourn. I didn't want you to forget about it… I just wanted you to start getting out of bed."

"I can't forgive you…" She whispered.

Jesse looked down at her, she wiped at her eyes, "Well… what do you want from me then? What will it take?"

"Another baby…." Ellen said.

"Ellen… I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"If you want me to stay… that's what it's going to take. And get dressed so we can get to this party."

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Beca opened the door to her apartment hallway and gasped as she saw who was standing there.

"Mom? What the heck are you doing here?"

Corinne smiled at her daughter, "I'm being your mother…"

"Come in?" Beca said.

She and Corinne had not talked since Beca told her about the baby. Now, she had just shown up at her door and thirty-five week pregnant Beca had no idea what to expect. Honestly, that just seemed to be the new phase in her life. Corinne dragged her bag through the door and stopped.

"You set this place up so nice, Becs. It's beautiful."

Beca looked at her mom, "Uh… thank you. Wait, mom. Why are you here?"

Corinne turned to her; "I have been the worst mother in the world for a long time. I always doubted you, I never trusted your judgment, and I just put you down. But look at you, you persisted and you have the world at your fingertips."

"You realize that I am a divorced pregnant woman right now, right?"

Corinne shook her head, "You're dad and I are divorced… that doesn't matter. And as for the pregnancy, I think it's good for you."

Beca smiles softly and cradled her belly, "So do I…"

"I know that you messed up a bit. But who doesn't? I'm sorry I've spent years trying to knock you down. I want to be here for you and this baby."

"Thank you, mom."

"Have you set up the nursery? I brought some stuff of yours and a few new things."

Beca smiled, "Yeah… come see."

Beca and her mother walked into the extra bedroom. It was painted a pale shade of green that Chloe had finished yesterday. There was black furniture without and touches of yellow in the sheets and decorations. Beca was actually really excited to take her little one home to this in a few weeks. Corinne smiled. She pulled out a blanket, some clothes, and Beca's old teddy bear from her bag.

"I figured you'd like to have these now."

Beca smiled, "Oh mom. Thanks for those."

Corinne touched the crib and turned to look at her daughter, "Have you talked to Jesse yet?"

"How do you know…?"

Corinne smiled, "When you told me the father wasn't Bryant… and I saw pictures from the launch party… I put two and two together."

Beca looked down, "No… I haven't."

"I saw what happened on Facebook. Laurie and I are friends. That was really terrible." Corinne said quietly.

Beca placed her hands on top of her bulging stomach, "He can't leave her now mom. I just feel like I can't say anything. I already lied to him about the baby not being his."

Corinne sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, "You have to tell him Rebeca. That's what's fair."

Beca sighed, "Okay, I have not been called Rebeca in years. You just made me feel five. But… how mom? How can I just crush his world even more?"

"Do you still love him?"

Beca twisted the bracelet she was wearing, "I'm not sure I ever stopped…"

Corinne smiled, "Then find a way."

* * *

"Hello Tom. Sorry this is the way we have to have our meeting this month." Jesse said into his laptop screen over Skype.

Tom laughed, "Not to worry. I hope you're doing okay Jesse."

"It's been rough but… we're trying."

Tom nodded, "Good to hear. I hope you continue to prosper. The reason I so urgently asked you to have this meeting is because I have a proposition for you."

Jesse nodded back, "Okay… let's hear it."

"There's a full time position that opened up here in Los Angeles. Lead project sound director."

"Wow…" Jesse said.

"There's a hefty pay increase. Your new salary would be about $800,000 a year. You'd have access to the same benefits and everything. But, there would be no more flying or anything. And it would be a huge position increase. You'd have six to seven full teams working under you and you would have your hand in a variety of new projects. I know you've only been with us for about six months, but even in the face of the challenges you've had, you really continue to be one of our strongest employees. You are constantly churning out great stuff."

"Wow… this is amazing. I mean, I don't know if I can give you an answer right away but…"

Tom shook his head, "Of course not. Talk to your wife and figure out where she stands. But just know we think this could be great. My own wife and I lost a child before, and sometimes the best way to heal is to get away from it all."

"Well thank you sir."

Jesse hung up the call and got ready to head over to Ellen's office. She had just returned this week. He was going to surprise her with lunch and flowers and deliver the news. He was praying that she would think this was as great an idea. In the back of his mind, he was thinking about all that this could bring. It would be a fresh start for them. They would be in a new place and be able to have all new experiences. Then, there it was… a thought that had not crossed his mind in awhile. Beca. Beca was in Los Angeles. That would mean seeing her every day. Jesse shook his head clear as he pulled into the parking lot of Ellen's work. This would be good for them… it would work. Jesse got into the elevator and made his way up to Ellen's office.

She smiled as he opened the door to her office, "Hi sweetie! What did I do to deserve this?"

"I have huge news El!" He said, setting down the bag with lunch on her desk.

She giggled and kissed him, "What?"

"So… Tom offered me a great proposition. I think it would be perfect for us to get away from everything that has happened the last few months. We could move out to LA finally. Remember how much you liked it there? My pay would increase too and you could take some time off to sightsee and stuff and then get a new job out there… what do you think?"

Ellen shook her head, "No."

"What?" Jesse said.

"I'm not going to the place where you cheated on me… sorry."

"Ellen… it's either go or lose the job…"

"Lose the job. You can find another. Go back to Sony." Ellen said.

Jesse looked at his wife, her gaze on the salad in front of her. Her tone was cold and unforgiving. He knew this was the end. Jesse was going to have to give up on his dream once and for all.


	16. Honest

Beca and her mom sat in the doctor's office of her OB-GYN. It was her last check up before the birth of her baby. Corinne had decided to stay for a few weeks to help Beca get everything settled. It was nice because Beca had been feeling like she was bothering Chloe too much, and now her mom could take some of that responsibility. She was feeling really good. In fact, she was really excited to meet her baby. Beca had stopped looking at it in a negative way and started to focus on the positives. She was excited that there would be a mini version of her walking around on the earth. It was her turn to impart wisdom onto some sweet little being.

"Beca? Dr. Irmin is ready for you!" The perky receptionist smiled.

Beca and Corinne stood up and made their way into the exam room. The doctor was standing and smiling.

"Hi Beca! So lovely to see you for the last time today! You are glowing."

Beca chuckled, "Thank you! I feel good, a little large, but good."

"That's amazing. You must be Beca's mother. I'm Dr. Michelle Mateo-Irmin."

"Hi. Corinne Mitchell." Corinne reached out to shake the doctor's hand.

"Any last minute questions or concerns Beca?" Dr. Irmin asked as she rubbed the ultrasound jelly onto her exposed stomach.

Beca shook her head, "I don't think so. I tried to read a lot of books and I have asked everyone I know about labor and the hard stuff that comes after."

The doctor laughed, "Well everything looks amazing. The little head and ten fingers and toes. Now we'll just check everything out downstairs and be done."

Beca spread her legs, "I'm getting so excited to meet the little guy or gal."

"It is an exciting time. I love that you are letting it be a surprise. I did with my three children too. It's so much fun that way."

Corinne nodded her head, "It is so fun! I didn't wait with Beca and I wish I would have. It's so exciting to have the surprise to look forward too."

"Well Beca… you are about 1 centimeter dilated. But I would not be too concerned since you're at about the thirty-five week mark. I think that everything looks great and I can't wait to see you in the delivery room!"

Beca smiled, "Thank you! Me either. See you soon, hopefully!"

* * *

Jesse walked into Paramount Pictures that following Monday. He had to come to Los Angeles one last time to finish up any business he had. It had felt like his world was crashing down for the second time in six months and he could not believe this was the way he was starting his new year. He was sitting in the office waiting for someone to come greet him.

"Hi Jesse…" A familiar voice said as the door opened.

Jesse looked up and let a faint smile creep across his face, "Beca…"

This was the first time they had seen one another since that time he had passed out and accused her of being pregnant with his baby. She was very pregnant now and she was absolutely glowing. Jesse was stunned by how beautiful she looked. She smiled at him and draped a hand over her stomach.

"How are you?" She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm okay… sad that this is coming to an end." He looked down and noticed her left hand was bare. He wondered if her fingers were too swollen for her wedding ring.

"I was surprised to here you're leaving." Beca said, "I know the last few months have been difficult though. I'm so sorry to hear about your son…"

Jesse smiled softly, "Thank you. That was really hard. I… um… told Ellen about what happened between us and she won't move out here. I feel it's unfair of me to be holding up a position at this company if I'm never going to be able to come out here."

"Oh… I'm sorry. This is my fault." Beca said, looking down at her stomach. She felt the pressure weighing on her shoulders to tell him the truth.

Jesse shook his head, "No, no. I took part in that decision too. I'm just lucky she forgave me I guess."

Beca laughed softly, "Yeah you are… Bryant found another woman and left me as I was telling him."

"What?" Jesse said abruptly, "Your husband left his pregnant wife?"

"Oh… well yeah but-"

"Wow. What the hell Beca? That is really fucked up of him. I'm so sorry."

Beca looked down, "Well… he had a good reason to leave me…"

"Oh yeah? Please tell me what the hell that reason was? You cheated once and probably profusely apologized."

Beca groaned, "Jesse… that doesn't make the fact that we cheated right. These two people trusted us more than anything and we just broke our vows. I felt awful. I love you but we both just acted like it was okay and then tried to go back to our normal lives. That should have never happened… if we wanted to be together again it should have been after we had filed for divorce or we should have controlled ourselves and remembered the promises we made to the people we fell in love with after one another. But Jesus Christ I am so in love with you that anytime I think about it I still think I'd do it again and that is what is fucked up…. Then on top of that the big mistake brought a goddamn baby into the equation… how the hell was Bryant supposed to be okay with that? I don't blame him for leaving me…"

Jesse's mouth opened and he looked at Beca, "What did you just say about that baby?"

Beca froze, "I… well… it's yours."

"You lied to me?" Jesse said.

Beca felt tears coming into her eyes, "I… you had a wife who was pregnant… it felt wrong."

"When were you going to tell me?! Jesus Christ Beca! Are you fucking with me?"

"No…" She whispered, "I was scared."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THOUGH! Come on Beca… what the hell?"

Beca screamed back, "AND WHAT WE'RE YOU GOING TO DO? LEAVE YOUR PREGNANT WIFE TO COME HAVE A FAMILY WITH ME? YOU JUST TOLD ME HOW FUCKED UP IT WAS THAT BRYANT DID THAT? It just wouldn't have worked Jesse… you can't come be Mr. Superhero anymore."

Jesse looked at her, hurt in his eyes, "I can't believe you think I wouldn't be here for that baby…"

"Jesse… it just hurt to know you'd be here for them… but not me." Beca said.

Jesse looked at her, "That hurts me too…"

"Listen… I won't be upset if you go home to your wife and pretend this isn't happening out here…"

"How am I supposed to do that? How am I supposed to be the jerk that let's his kid grow up without a father?"

Beca placed her hand on top of his, "Because I think I might actually be a good mom…. And you can't leave the wife that just lost the baby that you had been trying for…"

"But… I love you…" Jesse said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I love you too… but I'll be okay on my own… your wife might not be."

"I'm sorry…"

"Me too…."


	17. Shock

Beca sat in her room that night, crying. Her mother was still there and had come in, but Beca had asked to be alone for a little while. Seeing Jesse had been too much for her that day. She realized how much she loved him, and she had just sent him away forever. Her swollen belly only made her think of him more. Beca was thirty-eight weeks pregnant with his baby and he was home, in New York, with his wife. They had finished his Paramount business and he went home. She felt like her entire life was caving in on her and she was unsure how she was going to continue to handle this. Beca wiped her eyes dry and stood up. She walked into the living room and saw her mom sitting on the couch.

"Hi sweetie." She said quietly, "Do you want some Chinese? I ordered your favorites."

Beca nodded, "Thanks mom. I'm sorry I'm a big weepy mess. Thanks for staying here and helping me… I really appreciate it."

Corinne smiled softly, "I know you do… Beca, what happened today?"

"I saw him… he was here. I told him the truth… and then I told him to go home and be with his wife… and he went."

Corinne put her hand atop her daughters, "Oh Becs… you have to remember how he must be feeling. He just found out he's having a baby on top of the fact that he just lost a son with the woman that he is married too."

Beca wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes, "I know mom… but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know sweetie… but you're strong and independent and I have no doubt that you are going to raise this little guy or gal to be that way too."

"I hope so… I just can't believe Jesse won't be at my side for any of it."

Corinne hugged her daughter, "No… but you have me and Chloe and we're gonna help you all the way."

Beca felt tears well in her eyes again, "What am I gonna do when you go home in a few weeks?"

"Well honey, I was thinking I might move out here for you… I think you could use me."

"Really?" Beca smiled softly, "Having you around would certainly make things better."

"That's what I thought… I'm glad I came out here Beca. I know I haven't always been the perfect mom… but I want to help you now."

"You were a good mom… and you did it without dad being around very much. It must have been tough."

Corinne shook her head, "Not with a tough kid like you… that's why I know you're gonna be just fine."

"I love you mom. Thank you for everything."

"Love you too kiddo. Now eat something for that little baby of yours."

* * *

Jesse sat on the plane home and felt defeated. It was beginning to become a theme of his plane rides home from Los Angeles. He felt as if he had just left his entire life behind. The job, the baby, and the woman he loved were all in the place he had just promised to never return too. Beca was the only woman he had ever been truly happy with… and he had just gotten up and walked away. How could he have thought that was a good solution? She was about to have his baby…. At the same time, how could he leave the woman who he had just lost a child with? His situation was as shitty as they came. Jesse could not help but believe this was his karma for cheating on his wife. Yet, at the same time, he thought about his feelings for Beca and wondered if that baby had been given to them to give them a second chance. It was too late now. He was going home, and he would sleep next to Ellen tonight. His time was up, and his decisions had been made.

Jesse got off the plane around two in the morning. He had gotten the last flight out for the night. It was a day early, but he could not spend another night in Los Angeles knowing that Beca was close. As he gathered his luggage, he vowed that when he went home he was going to become the best husband he could be. But anytime he thought about bringing a child into the world, his heart thought of the one he left behind in LA. Jesse got into his car and drove the forty-five minute ride home with many conflicting feelings. As he pulled into his driveway, he noticed an unfamiliar car in front of his house. It was almost three thirty in the morning. It was incredibly unusual that any of Ellen's friends would be over this late. The only idea he had was that they had, had too much to drink. Jesse shrugged and carried his bag inside. He climbed the stairs and opened his bedroom door, the sight making his punch in the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Jesse screamed.

Ellen jumped off the bed, grabbing a blanket to cover her naked body. "NOTHING! This is so not what it looks like."

"OH! So you weren't just naked and fucking your co-worker? What the fuck Nick? I thought you had a wife and kids."

The man jumped up, "Jesse man… this is…"

"How long has this been going on? And don't fucking play with me Ellen. I knew you thinking it was okay that I had cheated on you was bad news…"

"Jesse… I…" Ellen said, her voice breaking.

Jesse shook his head, "Answer the god damn question Ellen."

"A few years…" Nick said quietly.

"YEARS?!" Jesse yelled, "What the actual fuck?"

"Jesse… I never meant… this was the last time." Ellen said, tears in her eyes.

Jesse felt tears pricking at his eyes. He had given up so much for this woman. Now, he finds out she had been cheating on him for years. All of the guilt he had held over his time with Beca instantly melted. Then, replaced with guilt of leaving Beca behind in Los Angeles.

"We had a god damn baby together Ellen. He fucking died and you've just been going behind my back…"

"WELL YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Ellen screamed.

"ONE TIME ELLEN! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR YEARS?!"

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME. NOT LIKE NICK DOES. NICK IS KIND AND CARING AND WANTS WHAT'S BEST FOR ME."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE WE STILL MARRIED? WHY DID YOU WANT TO HAVE A BABY WITH ME? IS THIS WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO LOS ANGELES?"

Ellen was sobbing, "Because you made more money! Because you were the better image. Nick was already married… he had children. He couldn't ruin his family."

"Why would you fuck with someone like that? I've spent MONTHS feeling guilty about what happened between Beca and I while you were just going around fucking Nick…" Jesse felt his tears flowing, "The baby Ellen…"

"Well…" Ellen said, "He…"

"What Ellen? What the fuck is it now?"

Ellen slid down the wall, "He wasn't yours…"

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Jesse smashed the picture frames on the wall down. His knuckles busted open and blood poured out, "Nick… get the fuck out of my house before I fucking smash your fucking face in."

"Stop! Nick don't leave! He'll hurt me!" Ellen yelled.

"Don't touch her!" Nick yelled.

Jesse instantly went calm, "Ellen… if you think I would ever hit you, you don't even know who I am. Nick… I thought you were my friend. When in reality, you have been fucking my wife and are the father of the dead baby that I thought was mine. Ellen I just left a pregnant Beca in Los Angeles becaue she thought you needed me more than her… she's having my baby and I left because of you… you selfish bitch."

"Then go Jesse. What the hell do you want me to tell you? Clearly you don't love me…" She cried.

Jesse shook his head and began laughing, "Are you serious? You have got to be kidding me… how can you even pin all of this on me? You're a psycho…"

"Don't call her that…" Nick said.

Jesse laughed harder, "Get out of MY house Nick… you laid in my bed… you messed with my wife… you are the father of the son I thought was mine… the son I mourned… and you Ellen… you're the reason I left behind the woman I love. And god dammit, I can't believe I did that."

"Jesse…" Ellen said, tears still flowing, "I… we can't break up…"

"Oh we're breaking up… I want a freaking annulment after this… I can't believe I left Beca for you. Get out of my house…"

* * *

Beca awoke in the middle of the night, a pain searing through her stomach. She sat up and waited a few minutes, before she felt it again. She stood up and walked towards the extra bedroom where her mother was staying.

"Mom…" She shook her awake.

Corinne stirred, "What's the matter?"

"I think it might be time…"


	18. Delivery

Jesse sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. It was light outside now. He wondered how many hours he had been sitting like that for. Jesse was entirely unsure of what his next move would be. He realized he was going to have to divorce Ellen… there was no way they would work this out. Jesse was going to have to figure out how to have his name removed from the baby's. Jesse felt like a fool. He had been mourning a baby for months that had not even been his. The tears were gone now, though, and anger had replaced them. He wondered how he could have been so unbelievably foolish.

He pulled his phone out and called the one person he knew would be able to help him right now. She answered on the third ring, "Hi sweetie."

"Mom…" Jesse said, "I have to tell you something…"

Jesse told his mother the entire story. He went back to when they decided to have a baby and then into his long stay in Los Angeles with Beca. He told her how he made a foolish choice and had beaten himself up for the last nine months because of it. Then he told her about Ellen… and how she had made him look like the biggest fool in the world. He told his mother that the grandbaby she thought she had was not really even hers… and how the heartache had been over another man's child. Then he told her about the baby in Los Angeles, the one that was his and how he didn't know how he was going to ever get over Beca. Jesse kept himself composed through it all and finally finished with a long sigh.

Laurie was silent for a moment, "Go get her then, Jesse."

"What?" Jesse said.

Laurie laughed, "You say you're in love with Beca… which I do believe to be true. Go get her Jesse. Go be with her. Go father that child. Go marry the woman you should have married ten years ago. What's holding you back now? I never liked Ellen much anyways!"

Jesse shook his head, "I can't just go back and do that mom… I have no job and-"

"Go get back the job you loved. Don't you see sweetie? This is the universe talking to you right now… man up. Go do the things you were meant to do. I believe in you Jess. Your dad believes in you… we're here and we will always support you. Now go get the woman who will support you too."

Jesse looked around the room, "Okay mom… I guess… I have to go…"

"Jesse?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Congratulations… I've never been more proud."

* * *

Beca sat in her bed. Her contractions were still about four minutes apart and pretty mild so the doctor told her they might still have awhile to go. Dr. Inez had told her she was almost six centimeters dilated and to sit tight. It was almost six in the morning now; they had been there for about four hours. Corinne was sitting beside the bed, her eyes closed. Beca was nervous and excited. The contractions felt weird but she was not in too much pain yet. Overall, she felt very overwhelmed but incredibly excited to meet her little guy or gal.

Corinne opened her eyes and saw Beca looking out the window, "What are you thinking about kid?"

Beca laughed, "Ironic huh? Sitting in a room with your kid… whose about to have a kid. I'm not thinking about anything… just how crazy this all is. I never thought I'd be a mom… just weird."

"You're gonna be a fantastic mom. Just don't let them wear eyeliner until they're a least three."

Beca chuckled, "Okay… thanks for the good advice."

"Were you thinking about Jesse?" Corinne asked.

"A little… just how it would be totally different if he were here for this…"

Corinne smiled softly, "It would be… but you are still strong enough to do this by yourself."

Beca nodded, "I believe that too mom… thanks."

The next few hours seem to go by painfully slow. Beca's contractions steadily became more regular and her cervix dilated more and more. She fell asleep for a while and then sent e-mails to let her employees and employer know her maternity leave was beginning now. Corinne took a nap and ate breakfast and finally the doctor came in around eleven thirty.

"Okay Beca…" Dr. Inez said smiling, "I think within a half hour we'll be ready to go down to delivery…"

"Really?" Beca smiled.

Dr. Inez nodded, "I'm gonna go get everything prepped and ready and the nurse will be in to set you up. Then I'll be back for a quick check and we should be ready to go. Do you have any last minute questions about anything? Is it just going to be you and your mom in the delivery room?"

"Yes… and no I think I'm just ready to have this baby." Beca smiled.

"Amazing! Get ready to become a mommy." Dr. Inez smiled.

"Bec… I'm just gonna go grab a water from the vending machine. I'll be right back…" Corinne said

Beca smiled, "Okay! Hurry! It's almost time!"

Corinne left the room and walked down the hall to the vending machines. She placed her coins in and waited. It was taking longer than she expected. The nurses station was right behind her and she heard someone getting frustrated.

"Please! You don't understand… she's about to have my baby."

"Sir… your name is not on any list…" The nurse said.

The guy groaned, "That's because she doesn't know I'm here!"

"So you're telling me that a woman is having your baby today and she doesn't know that you're going to show up?"

"I know it sounds terrible but it's true…"

Corinne turned around and was shocked by what she saw, "Jesse Swanson?"

The young man turned, "Corinne?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Corinne asked, the water bottle between her hands becoming heavy.

Jesse walked towards her, "I messed up… I should have never left. I want to be here… I love Beca and I want to love this baby…"

"Wow…" Corinne said, "Just… holy crap I haven't seen you in ten years. I'm sorry… this is overwhelming. Wow!"

Dr. Inez appeared, "Mrs. Mitchell… we're getting ready to bring Beca down. You may want to hurry back."

"Right…" Corinne said, "Uhm… she's having the baby. Like right now she's having the baby… so I don't know if it's a great time to surprise her."

"Mrs. Mitchell?" The doctor said again.

"Coming… yeah I need to go be with Beca…"

"Corinne… please know I'll still be here and that it's killing me to miss my baby being born."

"Okay…" Corinne said.

She walked into the room and followed Beca as she was wheeled down to delivery. In between a contraction, Beca looked at her mother, "What's wrong ma? You look like you saw a ghost."

Corinne shook her head clear of thoughts and smiled, "Just out of it for a second there. Come on, sweetie. This is about to be the best moment in your entire life. I'm here for you."

Beca pushed for twenty minutes. Dr. Inez yelled out that she could see the head and Beca felt tears pour down her face. Corinne thought her hand would fall off from how tight Beca was squeezing. Beca felt pressure as the baby's chest came out and then felt her heart swell as the baby cried.

"Congratulations mama… it's a little girl."

"Oh my gosh…" Beca said as they placed the baby on her chest, "Hi sweetie pie… oh my goodness you are beautiful. I promise that I am gonna love the heck out of you… holy crap I'm a mommy."

"She's beautiful Becs…" Corinne smiled as she proudly looked down at her granddaughter.

"We'll get her all cleaned up and weighed and then get you both back to your room." A nurse took the baby from her.

"Does she have a name Beca?" Dr. Inez asked.

Beca nodded, "Ensley Hope."

"That's beautiful Beca… not something I would have expected from you." Corinne smiled, "I am so proud of you Bec…"

"Thanks mom." Beca said quietly.

Beca felt strange. On one hand, her heart was swelling with joy, love, and pride at the sweet little girl that she had just held in her arms. But, on the other hand she felt like something was missing. Beca wondered if Jesse had been there what would have been different. She smiled softly and focused on the beautiful baby that was being cleaned and would be hers to take home soon.

"Okay Beca… that was great. We're all ready to get you back to your room. They're gonna bring the baby down to you in just a few minutes."

Beca smiled, "Sounds great."

As they wheeled her back to her room, her mother showed her photos she had taken on her phone, "Oh my goodness Beca… she is just too precious."

"She's beautiful. She's gonna look just like her dad though…"

"Oh don't say that! You never know." Corinne smiled.

They were almost back to the room when Beca looked down the hall and saw a familiar figure, "Oh my god…"


	19. Loved

"Hi." The figure smiled at Beca as she lay in the hallway.

"WAIT! Stop please hold on!" Beca yelled.

The nurse continued rolling her down the hallway, "I'm sorry ma'am we need to put you back into your room… we can't have the hallways getting all cluttered."

Beca lost focus on him as they rounded the corner, "Mom… holy shit was that?"

Corinne nodded, "He was here before but with everything…"

"WHAT?" Beca said, "Mom! He could have seen his kid being born. Holy crap… mom you need to go get him."

"Okay Beca! It's time to try to feed the baby!" A nurse walked in.

Beca felt like her head was spinning. Corinne smiled as they placed the baby in Beca's arms but she honestly felt like she had no business holding a baby right now. What had he been doing here? And how had her mother not told her that he was here? Okay… she couldn't blame her mom… it had been a very tiring and overwhelming few hours. Why was he here though? Had he decided to come back? Beca looked down at her little girl. Was she even sure that she wanted him to be here? It had been months and Beca had been convincing herself she could do this on her own. Now, when faced with the idea that he might be there for her, she was entirely unsure how to feel. The nurse was squeezing her boob and trying to get the baby to latch and Beca felt incredibly overwhelmed. Snapping out of her trance she looked down…

"Oh my goodness… she latched! I read that getting them to eat can be the hardest part. This is so exciting. Hi beautiful… you are going to be the best thing that ever happened to me. Ensley Hope… you are the perfect little angel. Is that good?" Beca smiled, "Mom! Look!"

"I know sweetheart… that's amazing." Corinne smiled.

The nurse laughed, "It is always so incredible to watch a baby eat for the first time. She is precious Beca…"

"Excuse me?" A nurse said from the doorway, "Beca… are you taking visitors right now? Someone is here and is dying to come in."

Beca felt her breath catch, "Sure…" This was going to be it. He was going to come in and she was going to have to figure everything out. It had already been a day to remember and now she was going to have to piece together what this man meant to her.

A few moments later the door opened again and Beca heard a squeal that she knew could only be from one person, "AH! THE BABY IS HERE!"

"Shh! Chloe, don't wake her up." Beca chuckled softly, "And the baby is a little baby girl. Ensley Hope. And… I was not expecting you."

Chloe walked over towards the bed, "Beca… she is gorgeous. Oh my god. How sweet and precious… Justin I want another!"

"Woah… hold on now." Justin laughed, "But she is beautiful Beca."

"Can I hold her, please, please, please?" Chloe begged.

Beca handed her daughter over, "Thanks for coming guys… you didn't have to do that."

"Of course we did… this is my little niece. I needed to be here." Chloe kissed the baby's head.

Another knock on the door broke their conversation. Corinne opened the door and Beca felt her heart swell and mouth go dry as she saw that it really was him standing there. He smiled softly and placed his hand on his neck. Chloe's eyes widened and she turned to Beca.

"Hi." Jesse said quietly.

"Woah…" Chloe said softly.

Corinne looked around, "Hey Chloe and Justin, would you mind coming down to the cafeteria with me? They said Beca could eat and I want to get her something."

"Sure." Chloe said, handing the baby back to Beca, "We'll be back Becs…" The three of them flowed out the door and the click of it closing was the last sound in the room for a few moments.

Jesse stood quietly, looking at the sight in front of him. Beca held the sweet little baby in her arms as she stared at Jesse. He walked towards them and stopped right as he got to the edge of the bed. The baby was beautiful. Jesse felt sweltering pride as he looked down at the baby… it was amazing to know that you took part in creating something so perfect. Beca looked up at him and finally broke the silence.

"It's a girl…" Beca said.

Jesse felt tears well up in his eyes, "A sweet little girl…"

Beca bit her lip, "What are you doing here?"

"I came back…" Jesse said.

Beca felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Why?"

"It's what was right Beca…" Jesse said.

"Then why did you leave in the first place?"

"I had too… but I realized things and now I am here… I'll always be here."

Beca sighed, "Jesse… I… I don't know if I want you here."

"What… what are you talking about?" He said slowly, "This is what we always imagined. It is right here in front of us."

"Come on Jess… this has not been what we always imagined. This has been the farthest from picture perfect as it could have possibly been." Beca said softly.

"I'm her dad though Beca… don't you want me to be here?" Jesse asked.

Beca nodded, "For her… yes. She needs a dad… and if you can step up to that plate that would be amazing. But us… is that something we can do? Jesse… you cheated on your pregnant wife and I cheated on my husband and this is a result of that. Does that sound like a solid foundation for becoming a family?"

"Beca…" Jesse said.

Beca cut him off, "Does it?"

"No…" He admitted, "But-"

"No buts. If you're here… be here for her. I told you I'd be okay…" Beca said quietly.

"But we love each other…" Jesse said.

"Loved." Beca lied. The pain of all of this was too much for today. How could she be sure that he was sincere? He had barely blinked before he left to be with his wife. Beca knew she had told him too but still… why had he decided it was okay to leave now? Beca had no idea what to do… but somehow this felt like her only option. She could not risk being hurt now. Her life had to be about her daughter.


	20. Recap

"Hi pretty girl." Beca smile down at her daughter, "Are you ready to go home today?"

Corinne walked into the room, "Already three days old and heading home with mommy! How are you feeling Becs?"

Beca smiled lightly, "I'm feeling really good… ready to be home with my sweet Ens."

Beca had felt the last three days had gone by incredibly slow. She was unsure what was going to happen with Jesse. Nothing had seemed final when he left the other day. Beca had wished that it had been easier. Life just seemed to always be catching her at a bad time. Now, it was time to focus on raising her newborn and learning to be a good mom. She figured if she could do that, then maybe everything else would fall into place around her. Beca placed her daughter into her car seat and sighed.

"You ready?" Corinne asked.

Beca nodded, "As I'll ever be…"

* * *

Jesse walked into Paramount Studios with a mission. It had been three days since his daughter was born and he was determined to be in her life. He was also determined to win Beca back… no matter what it took. Sometimes, Jesse felt like the world was always against the two of them. Now more than ever, Jesse regretted taking that job in New York all those years ago. Right now, he knew it was important to overcome all the world was throwing at him. That's why he had come back to Los Angeles, that's why his life with Ellen had worked the way it was. He was meant to be with Beca… he knew it.

Jesse knocked on Tom's office door and opened it, "Hi Tom."

Tom smiled from behind his desk, "I knew you'd be back…"

"Could I talk to you?" Jesse said.

"Of course, have a seat." Tom gestured to the chair in front of his desk, "What can I do for you?"

Jesse sighed, "If at all possible, I would really love to take you up on that offer of a full time position in Los Angeles. It seems that my… lifestyle situations… has changed in a severe way in the last few days."

Tom looked at Jesse, "Well… as much as I love you Jesse, it's hard to trust you're going to be reliable. Why did you leave less than a week ago and now you're back?"

Jesse put his head in his hands, "If I tell you, I don't know that you would believe something as messed up as it is could happen."

"Try me." Tom said with his eyes fixed on Jesse.

"Beca Mitchell was my college girlfriend. We both went to Barden University in Georgia and fell completely head over heels in love with one another. When we graduated college, I had a ring ready and planned to propose to her when I found out that she got a job in Los Angeles. It was her dream job, working as a DJ at a pretty awesome radio station. And then I got the call; I got my dream job in New York. We talked about what we would do and we decided that long distance would be too hard. So, we broke up and mostly lost touch… it was too difficult for us.

When I moved to New York, I met my wife, Ellen. I was so distraught over Beca that I fell into love pretty quickly. It seemed to all be great and we moved fast. We got married after Ellen finished college and started this new life together. Everything seemed to be great. We were as happy as a couple could be. I didn't think anything was wrong with our relationship and we seemed generally happy. I started to think less and less about Beca…

It all was normal for four years. Then, I write that soundtrack for Sony and things pick up. People want me out in Los Angeles and it seems to be okay… I'm going to possibly get the big break in LA. Right before I leave, my wife gets all pissy and decides it's time to start a family. I agree to keep her happy and leave. When I get to LA everything is great and then I walk into my final assignment… helping with Dane Ryker's new single. I step into the office and see the only woman I have ever truly been completely in love with across from me.

It's innocent at first. All that was happening was work and we were focused on Dane. But as the weeks wore on, I realized how terrible my relationship with my wife really was and how much I missed the relationship I had, had with Beca. Things slowly turn flirtatious, I find out she's married, and I'm crushed. My wife visits a few weeks later and tells me she's fourteen weeks pregnant with a baby… I'm shocked. Then, the night of the launch when you guys finally tell us that are it… we can both have jobs and stay where we are, it just is too much. We sleep together, I leave, it's the end.

I come back a few months later, a pregnant wife at home, and see a pregnant Beca. She tells me the baby is her husband's and we both pretend that we can just move on. Now, I get a call that something is wrong and I need to be home as quick as possible. I find out the baby has anencephaly… he's going to die. I go through hours of painful labor with my wife and then hold a dying little newborn in my arms. I'm crushed… I decide I need to be here for my wife and really let Beca go. The next few weeks are horrifying. I bury a little baby… I decide this is the perfect moment to tell my wife I cheated on her once. She decided that this is an excuse to force me to stay and have a family. Ellen falls into a deep depression and when she finally comes out of it, I have to act like it's all normal.

You offer me the job of my dreams… the job I wish I would have gotten out of college so I could have stayed with Beca. I tell me wife… she tells me I can't leave. I have to stay in New York with her, there's no way that she is gonna move near the woman I cheated on her with. I reluctantly agree and give you my notice. I come back to Los Angeles for the final trip and Beca tells me she lied… the baby is mine. But she understands I need to be with my wife. She tells me to go home because I can't leave the woman who just gave birth and then watched her baby die.

I come home from Los Angeles, feeling like my life is over. But it's still not the end. I pull into my driveway and walk in on my wife fucking a coworker… a nice guy who I had met hundreds of times before. She didn't know I'd be home early. Ellen pretends this hasn't been happening for years. I find out the baby that I mourned… it was his. I am crushed… I kick my wife out and she goes. Now, I'm sitting in my home with an ex-wife, a dead baby that isn't mine, the woman I love is in Los Angeles and she's pregnant with my baby. I talk to my own mother… and I know I need to come back.

I go to her house and run into her best friend, who tells me, she's in labor. I speed my way to the hospital and see her mother. Her mother is so shocked to see me that she cannot comprehend that it's actually me standing there. She runs off and my sweet little daughter is born. When I walk in to the room after, Beca is dumbfounded. She tells me that she doesn't love me anymore and that I can only be apart of my daughter's life. But holy shit I am more in love with this woman than anything and it is the surest I've ever been of something. So… I need this job because my big old fucked up life needs to have some type of god damn happy ending."

Tom stared at the young man sitting across from them, "I just wanted to hear you say you missed me."

Jesse chuckled and smiled, "I miss you…"

Tom placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, a reassuring sign that seemed to communicate that he believed everything was all right, "You've got the job."


	21. Stubborn

A soft knock on the door stirred Beca from the sleepy stupor she was in. It had been eight days since she brought Ensley home and this was the first time she had sat on the couch and now someone was here. She figured it would be Chloe making sure her and the baby were still breathing. Her mom had left yesterday, she was making her final move into her apartment that was just a five minute drive from her. Beca had promised she would be okay, but not she had wished she took her mom up on another week of help.

Jesse had only been over once, to bring Beca a check for things for the baby. It was killing Beca, but raising a baby on her own was easier than having her heart broken again. They had agreed that it was best for Beca to have the baby right now. Once she was a month old, Jesse could start seeing her more frequently. Then maybe when she was eating something other than off of Beca's breasts, he could keep her overnight. Jesse had been calm when Beca saw him, he didn't push at all. Beca sighed at the thought and got up to answer the door.

"Hi!" Chloe said quietly, "It sounds like you have her sleeping, finally."

Beca nodded, "Yes. So be quiet."

Chloe scoffed, "I am always quiet…"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"How's the day been without your mom here?" Chloe asked as they walked towards the couch.

Beca sighed, "Okay. I'm just so tired."

"I know… it's tough with a new baby."

"And you didn't do it alone…" Beca sighed.

Chloe looked at her friend, "Can I ask you a question without you freaking out on me?"

Beca shook her head, "I'm not talking about Jesse."

"But Bec… come on. He came back, doesn't that mean anything? The day the baby was born you were sitting in your room sobbing about him leaving and now he's here and you don't want him back? Beca… I think you're being irrational."

"Stop Chloe! I just can't okay… what if… what if this isn't meant to be? What if all of this was a big mistake? My parents splitting up was the worst thing that ever happened to me. When I sat there all day crying, I thought about it all over again and realized him leaving was a blessing. Ensley will never have to go through the pain of watching two people fall out of love."

"Beca… you and Jesse were apart for years and when he came back it was like nothing had changed." Chloe said.

Beca groaned, "But what about when the passion runs out? What's let then?"

"LOVE! Beca, come on you know that! This isn't passion that you and Jesse have, it's love. You've been in love with him since the beginning and I think he's been in love with you since the moment her met you. Stop fighting it."

A shrieking cry pierced the air, "GREAT! You woke her up."

Beca got up angrily and walked out of the room, leaving her friend sitting on the couch. She was done talking about this. It was her life and her decisions and nothing was going to change now.

* * *

Jesse sat on a bed in the new apartment he was renting. It was a cool day in Los Angeles; the middle of March sometimes brought weather like that. Or at least that's what Jesse had been told by the barista that made his coffee every morning. The last two weeks had gone by painfully slow. Beca had rejected him and now he was figuring out what direction his life was going to go in. He knew he needed to be there for his daughter, that was what was most important right now. What Jesse was trying to figure out though, was why Beca felt like they had no chance anymore. He had come back here for her and thought that would be enough to prove that he was there for her. It felt like his whole life was failing and flopping around him and all he could do was sit and watch. Jesse's phone rang and he answered.

"Hi mom." He said sullenly.

Laurie sighed, "Don't sound so blue kiddo."

"Just a rough few weeks ma."

Laurie sounded sympathetic, "I know pal… it will all work out, and I know it."

Jesse chuckled, "How do you know that mom? How do you know it won't be like this forever and ever and ever? What makes you think Beca is just going to magically change her mind?"

"Because it's Beca." Laurie said matter-of-factly, "Because she is stubborn, but you know how to crack her code. Plus once those pregnancy hormones calm down… she'll realize that life with you in it will be better."

"Well… I sure hope you're right mom. I would do anything to get her back… anything."

"I know you would buddy. I know…" Laurie sighed.

Jesse smiled softly, "So what were you calling for?"

"Well you have an offer on the old house. I spoke with Ellen and she agreed to sell her half finally so I think you should take the offer. It's for $458 and I think that's pretty great. She also finally signed the divorce papers…"

Jesse laughed, "I thought I'd be celebrating that by drinking wine with Beca… not by sitting sadly in a dingy apartment by myself."

"I told you it will all work out sweetie and I really do believe it will."

* * *

Corinne stood in her new Los Angeles apartment unpacking boxes. Her daughter sat on the couch nursing her new granddaughter. It had all seemed surreal to Corinne, what had happened in the last few weeks and months that is. She was incredibly grateful to be close to her daughter again. Beca and she had been fighting and arguing for as long as she could remember. The last time they had gotten along was probably when Beca was eight. Now, it was as if they had never been at odds. The only thing Corinne wished was that it had been a more pleasant situation for her to walk into. Seeing Beca become a mom, alone, was heartbreaking. Especially when Corinne knew that the father was the only man that Beca had ever truly loved.

Corinne had done the single mom thing. It was tough and she did not want to discourage Beca, so she kept those thoughts to herself. But she and Beca's father had never really been a good match. He was too intellectual and Corinne was a free spirit. They had started hot and heavy and when Corinne found out she was pregnant, their short fling became much more permanent. Of course, Corinne loved her daughter and thanked Beca's dad more than anyone else for helping to give her the one thing she had never realized she needed. But for most of Beca's life, she had gone through it alone. The late nights of feeding, the art projects, the math worksheets, soccer practice, music lessons, teenage angst… it was hard to do it by yourself. And it killed Corinne knowing Beca was letting a chance to have a partner to do all of that with fall through her hands.

Jesse was a good guy… Corinne knew that. When Beca had introduced them years ago, Corinne had been so surprised by the character of the boy Beca had chosen to love. He was so different than who she had imagined her daughter would find in college, but truth be told that was a refreshing surprise. When they had broken up, Corinne had felt a deep ache for her daughter, thinking she would never find a love like that again. Years went by and Bryant was a nice guy, but Corinne never saw the sparkle in Beca's eye that she had with Jesse. The day Beca told Corinne that she and Bryant were getting married; it took everything in Corinne to not scream at her to stop being stupid.

Those years with Bryant, Beca was not happy. She managed, and she pretended, but it was never like it had been when Jesse was around. When Beca had called Corinne and told her she was pregnant and divorcing Bryant, it was almost immediate that Corinne figured out Jesse must be back. That was the only person Beca would ever be tempted to cheat with. Corinne knew she needed to be there for her daughter. That's why it had been an immediate reaction to leave her job and move to Los Angeles. Now, Corinne had to figure out how to fix her daughter's life. She had watched for the last two weeks as Beca struggled as a single mother. Corinne had watched her stare off into space, her mind inevitably wandering to the only man that Corinne knew Beca would ever love.

"Mom?" Beca asked, "Look at this picture I just took of Ens!"

Corinne walked over to her daughter and looked at the phone screen, "How cute! She is a little doll. You should send that to Jesse."

Beca looked up at her mom, silent for a moment before responding, "Why would that thought cross your mind?"

"He's her daddy… just thought it was a cute picture for him to have. Send it to your dad and Chlo too."

Beca nodded her head, "You're right… totally screensaver worthy. Everyone is going to want this. By the way… Dad is going to be here this weekend."

Corinne sat on the side of her daughter, "Perfect. He can take over some baby duty for me."

"Shut up! You love her."

Corinne smiled and held her arms out, "I do love my little squish. Give her here!"

Corinne knew what she was doing… she was going to help those two kids find each other. Even if it was the last thing she ever did.


	22. Dinner

**Quick A/N: Hi all! I apologize for the delay in posting chapters. I'm in school and the end of the semesters get kind of insane in my program. I do have a week off for the holiday, however, and I plan on finishing writing during that break. The story is probably going to be between 26-27 chapters with an epilogue to complete it. Thanks to everyone for being so patient! Also, thank you to those who review, fav, and follow. I really appreciate it. A review is such a great reward for all the hard work I put into writing. Thanks again! ~ LB**

Jesse sat at his desk tearing the plastic off the new picture frame he had bought. Beca had sent him a picture of Ensley last night and it had been so cute. He knew it needed to go on his desk. Jesse had also been excited to see that Beca was thinking of him and including him in on some of the day-to-day moments. He sighed, somewhat contentedly, as he placed the picture near his computer screen. A knock on the door to his office broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey man! Welcome back!" Josh, an old member of his team walked in, "I heard you're back chasing some woman. What the heck happened?"

Jesse chuckled, "Long story… but honestly I'm back because this is what I always wanted."

"Good for you man! Grabbing life by the balls… you can't waste any time."

"I agree. How's it been here?"

"Pretty sweet. Beca Mitchell had her baby… did you know that? I always got the feeling you two hit it off well."

Jesse nodded and laughed, "Yeah you got that right."

Josh raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Long story bro." Jesse sighed, "Long fucking story."

"Wait… there was a rumor going around that Beca's husband left her… and that she was pregnant with some new guy's baby… and… holy shit…"

Jesse shook his head, "No, no, no. You've got it completely wrong man."

"So is her baby yours?"

"Well yes but…"

"That's nuts man… you broke up a marriage."

"Dude… what the fuck? You don't even know the whole story. Don't go accusing me of shit."

"Bryant was a nice guy…. I never would have thought Beca would do something like that."

"She didn't do 'something like that'. Beca and I have been in love since we were in college. It was a shitty situation but it all worked out."

Josh held his hands up, "Whoa… I'm sorry man. I'm being an ass. Listen, I'm happy for you and Beca. If it all works out, that's absolutely great. Happy for you guys, glad you're happy. I'll see you at the team meeting."

"Yeah… we're happy." Jesse lied.

* * *

"Please Ensley… shhhh… you have to take a nap. Papa is gonna be here so soon and mommy really needs to take a shower." Beca bounced the three week old in her arms.

Today, she was overwhelmed. It sometimes felt like Ensley could tell when she was stressed and in those moments she decided to be a difficult baby. Beca's father was going to be showing up within an hour and Beca's apartment was a disaster. Plus, she needed to take a shower and look good for when he got here. If there was one thing about Beca's dad… it was that he could be a bit judgmental. Beca believed that's why he had left her mom all those years before; he could not be with someone who was such a free spirit. Right now, all Beca wanted to do was show him that she had her life under control. So, she stuck a binky in Ensley's mouth and placed her in her swing.

"I'm sorry pumpkin but you're gonna have to self soothe right now. I need to clean."

Forty-five minutes later, and with Ensley finally quiet in her swing, Beca had cleaned her apartment and showered. She lit a candle and heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hi dad!" Beca said, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Will Mitchell stepped in and hugged his daughter, "Hi sweetheart. Where's the little princess?"

"She's sleeping. I'm sure she'll be awake soon though. She's been a little terror today. Where's Sheila?"

"Right here! Hi Beca sweetie!"

Beca hugged her stepmom. Things had not always been great between them, but having her own daughter made Beca realize life was too short to harbor grudges. "Hey Sheils! So good to see you guys."

"You too honey. How are you holding up? Being a momma is tough! I did it three times, four if we count you kiddo!"

Beca chuckled, "I am exhausted but happily so."

"Where's Bryant?" Will asked.

Beca looked at her dad and her eyes widened. With all that had happened in the last few months, she could not have possibly forgotten to tell her dad that she had gotten divorced? And that the baby was Jesse's?

"Well…" Beca started.

Will looked at his daughter, "Well what…?"

"Dad… maybe we should go sit down." As they sat at the table, Beca began, "Bryant and I have been divorced for about three months now. I made a series of poor choices that led to my pregnancy that I am not completely proud of. I'm not sure if you remember Jesse Swanson… do you?"

"The college boyfriend?" Sheila asked.

Will nodded, "I remember him…"

"He and I got put on a project together. It was a bit overwhelming. A lot of feelings came back and we ended up spending a night together. It was after the immense success of our project. But… he was married and expecting a child. When I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later, I knew it was going to be a disaster. He and his wife lost their child a few months later and I felt guilty. I told him about the baby and things fell apart. Now, he's here trying to win me back but I can't fall into that again. Its so messed up dad… but I'm really trying so hard. And I love my baby and Jesse loves her and we'll be a good co-parents

"I see…" Will said, "I always did like Jesse… I thought he calmed you down a bit. Made you more sensible."

Sheila looked at Beca, "Would it be possible to get dinner with him? It'd be so nice to see him and talk to him about the baby."

Beca nodded, "I can certainly ask him to join us for dinner tonight. Mom is coming too."

"That would be very nice Becs. And don't worry… I'm still really proud of you honey."

* * *

Jesse was sitting at his desk, finishing up a few last minute things before he went home from the weekend. He had really thrown himself into his work that day. The comments from early had thrown him off and it had been amazing to have that distraction. Now, he was going to have to go home and sit in a quiet apartment all weekend long. Beca's dad was visiting and he knew that he was not going to be able to see the baby at all. He heard his phone begin to ring and was surprised when he saw the caller.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jess… I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight?" Beca asked.

Jesse was silent for a second, "I am…"

"My dad would like to get dinner with you. Well he'd like you to get dinner with all of us… Sheila and my mom and him and you and I…." Beca said, sounding nervous.

"Sure. What time and where?"

"Monti's at seven?"

Jesse smiled, "Sure thing Becs. I'll be there for ya."

* * *

Jesse strolled into the restaurant at six forty-five and was the first person sitting at the table. This was a chance for him to make another impression on Beca. And this time, he would win her family over to help make the impression that much stronger. He ordered a bottle of wine that he knew her dad loved and then got a pitcher of sangria for Corinne and Sheila. Then, he had some appetizers bought to the table. A few minutes later, he saw the Mitchell family walking in and he stood up.

"Dr. Mitchell." Jesse held a hand out, "So nice to see you."

Will smiled, "Oh come on. You know you call me Will. Nice to see you Jesse." He hugged him.

"Hi Jesse! So good to see you again." Sheila gave him a hug.

Jesse smiled, "You as well Sheila. I love the new hair cut."

Sheila laughed, "Oh thank you! I forgot I had long hair when you knew me. This is the new grandma look."

"Well you do not look like a grandmother. It's beautiful. Corinne, lovely to see you again." Jesse kissed her cheek.

"Hi Jess. Glad you could join us."

Jesse looked at Beca, "You look beautiful."

Beca felt her cheeks flush with color and she looked down. Jesse was the only person in the world that did that to her, "Thanks. Thanks for coming. My dad wanted to see you."

Jesse smiled, "My pleasure. It's nice to see everyone. Especially this sweet little lady. Hi pumpkin." Jesse kissed the baby's cheek.

"So Jesse… care to explain how all of this happened?" Will chuckled.

Jesse smiled softly as he sat down, "A series of terrible mistakes. Not this I mean… I mean choosing to not follow Beca out here all those years ago."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Stop. You know that is not true."

Will looked at his daughter, "I always liked this guy. You know that…"

"I appreciate that Will. If there was anyone I wanted to accidentally get pregnant… it was Beca."

Sheila chuckled, "That may be the strangest sentence I've ever heard. But you know that we've all always been fond of you."

"Stop!" Beca said, "Leave the poor guy alone."

Jesse looked over at Beca. She was looking down, it seemed like tears were in her eyes. Her demeanor had changed. It was like she was hurt all of a sudden. Jesse figured this is what he had done to her. He had ruined it all. All he wanted was to go back to how things had been eight years ago. Life was simpler and they were happy. He wanted to raise a family with her and be by her side. It was so hard that she wasn't letting him do that. He was determined to make it all work. Right now, he wanted to pull her into his side and tell her that he loved her family and it didn't matter. Even if they annoyed her, he loved her and was here for her and that was all that mattered.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Beca's dad did not make any more comments about the two of them being together. They ate and made small talk and that was it. Jesse was quiet and watched Beca a lot. She was an attentive mother. But he could tell she was tired. The little four-week-old bundle of joy had obviously been taking a lot out of her. Jesse's heart ached to want to reach out and help her. But he knew he needed to take his time. Dinner was over and they were packing up to leave.

"Thanks for coming." Beca said to Jesse.

Jesse gave her a quick hug, "Like I said… my pleasure. Maybe I could come take her for a few hours Monday or Tuesday night. Have you been able to pump enough for me to take her for a little while?"

"Yeah… we could try. She should know you. Thanks." Beca said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey Beca?" Jesse said.

Beca turned to him, "Yes?"

"You really do look beautiful tonight."

Beca smiled, genuinely, "Thank you Jess…"

Will hung back with Jesse for a moment, "Just so you know… her mother and I are rooting for you. Sheila too."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Keep cracking away at the hard exterior Jesse. She loves you but she's afraid. If you left your wife… would you just leave her? Her mother and I scared her Jesse… she doesn't want to be like that. That's what is killing her inside. When that baby came, all she wanted to do was protect it. She thinks pushing you away is doing that. Show her that's not the case… I know you love her and that baby like no other."

"I really do…" Jesse said quietly.

"You'll figure it out Jesse. Please don't give up on her."

"I could never…" Jesse said, "I've been in love with her since I was 18."

"I know… I believe this was meant to be Jesse. Things like this don't happen for any reason keep cracking away the pieces. She'll come around."


	23. Therapy

Chloe and Beca sat at Chloe's island, a glass of wine in hand. It was the first night Beca had been over to Chloe's since the baby had been born. It was nice to get out of the house with her. Plus, little Bella was obsessed and would watch her in her swing for hours. It provided a nice break for Chloe and Beca.

"You realize you're going to waste so much milk since you're drinking." Chloe said as she poured Beca another glass of wine.

Beca laughed, "I think I need to switch her to formula. I'm not making enough to keep this up once I have to go back to work. I'm not cut out for the breastfeeding life."

Chloe laughed with her friend, "I told you it gets old. Bells was a bottle baby and she is somewhat normal."

"Stop she's adorable. Be nice to your children." Beca yawned.

Chloe sat down again and sighed, "So… tomorrow is Jesse's first alone time with her?"

"Yeah… I'm a little nervous."

"Why? You know he's going to be an amazing dad." Chloe said.

Beca nodded, "Yeah… I'm afraid she's going to like him better than me."

Chloe scoffed, "Beca she can barely hold her head up by herself yet. I don't think you need to worry about one day with daddy affecting her that deeply."

"I mean in the long run Chloe." Beca said, "He's a great guy and he's gonna be the most perfect daddy to her and I'm just nervous."

Chloe shrugged, "Don't be… you'll be back together by then. "

"I really wish everyone would stop doing that!" Beca said exasperated, "We are not getting back together."

Chloe sipped her wine, "Beca… can you honestly tell me why?"

"Chloe… what if he leaves me? My parent's divorce is what pushed me into my life of rebelliousness and despair. I do not want my sweet little baby to be crushed when the inevitable happens. I just want her to know life like this. It will be happy and perfect for her this way. And her little image of reality will never be crushed like mine was all of those years ago. He left his wife, Chlo. He just upped and left her for me. How am I supposed to ignore that he did that to her?"

"Oh come on Beca… so you're going to live the rest of your life alone?"

"If that's what it takes to make my daughter happy…" Beca said.

"He left his wife because he was madly in love with you Beca. You two have been in love for as long as I have known you. I don't know why you can't embrace that… it kills me to see you letting it slip away."

"Please just let me live my life as I please. Okay? You're just like my parents… I wish everyone had some faith in me. I know what I'm doing."

Chloe looked at her friend, "But do you? Do you really want to be doing this alone?" Beca felt tears pricking the back of her eyes, Chloe sighed, "Oh my goodness… I didn't mean to make you cry Becs."

"No… it's just that I wish you believed in me." Beca said. But, if she was telling the truth, Beca was not sure she could even believe in herself. Her feelings for Jesse were real, and it was hard to ignore how he made her felt. But she was doing it for her daughter, to preserve her happiness.

* * *

Jesse sat in the office of the therapist he had been seeing since he got back to Los Angeles. As much as he hated to admit it, his life was messed up and it helped to have someone to talk too. Right now, he did not have very many friends in Los Angeles and as he was trying to win Beca back, it was not a great time to make them. Coming to see the therapist gave Jesse a controlled environment to sort through all of his emotions and come to terms with everything that had happened to him in the last few months.

"Jesse… Cathleen is ready for you!" The receptionist said. Jesse stood up and walked into the room. The older woman sat in her chair and motioned for Jesse to sit in his.

"Good morning Cathy." Jesse said.

Cathy smiled, "Glad to see you again Jesse. How was your weekend?"

"Good… nothing new has developed." Jesse said sounding almost defeated.

Cathy nodded, "That's okay. Don't get caught up in it all Jesse. Remember what I said, small steps are still steps. And no steps are not steps backwards."

Jesse sighed, "I know… I just feel so defeated."

"That's normal, Jesse. You have gone through more in the past few months than many people can say they ever went through in a lifetime. Mourning a baby that you then find out was not yours is an incredibly complex web of feelings that you now have to untangle."

Jesse smiled softly, "You're right… but I feel like I've come to terms with that. Ellen was… she was just a bitch plain and simple. If she did that to me, she never really loved me. I have had to come to terms that it was not anything I did or said to her that made her do that, it was just a lack of love. We never had the best relationship, but she was the first person I ever felt anything towards after Beca and I jumped on it."

Cathy nodded, "I see… that's natural. We crave people, Jesse. Losing someone, like you lost Beca all those years ago, is a monumental event. It's not just something you can brush under the rug."

"But I did… I think that's where the problem lies. I always try to brush the big things away. I try and act like my life is perfect when in reality; I have felt lost and alone since I moved to New York. I've been living in a façade for years. That's not normal…"

"But you would not believe how many people do it Jesse… it's more normal than you think. Listen to me, you are not damaged or broken, and you have the power to overcome this. But stop playing the victim Jesse. You and I both know that you are not the type of guy to sit there and sulk. You run with things and you try to be brave. This time, be brave but also bare your feelings. Tell Beca everything and make sure she's really listening. That's the only way you are ever going to overcome this."

"I know…" Jesse said.

"Have you told Beca about the things that happened with Ellen?" Cathy asked.

Jesse shook his head, "She doesn't want to talk to me… she thinks I left my wife for her and that hurts her more than she can handle."

"Jesse… you need to talk to Beca. You need to get her to understand why you left."

Jesse nodded, "I know… I have just been trying to figure out how to do that. I don't want her to feel betrayed or crossed knowing I hid this huge thing from her."

"Just take her to dinner, have the baby there, ask her to talk about things and tell her Jesse. Be honest, be you. Because it sounds like that's the Jesse that Beca is in love with. And if you ask me, which you are since you're paying me, you need to be honest to have that love flow again."

"Thank you Cathy…"

Jesse walked out of the office twenty minutes later with a plan in his mind on how he was going to finally win Beca back.


	24. The Plan

**A/N: I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR MY LACK OF POSTING. I had the last few weeks of the semester and was super busy. I am pretty much done writing and will have the rest of the story up this week. Thanks so much to my faithful readers! ENJOY!**

Beca and her mother sat on the couch of her apartment. Ensley was in the swing behind them. Beca was going through pictures and pasting them into Ensley's baby book while her mother was mindlessly surfing through the television channels. It was a Friday night and it was the last Friday before Beca's maternity leave was up. That meant on Monday she would be returning back to Paramount and leaving the baby at daycare. She was enjoying her last few moments with the baby before it was reduced to nights and weekends only. Beca reached into the pile of photos and picked one up. It was of Ensley and Jesse. She paused for a moment before she pasted the photo into the book on the side of her and Ensley. He was her father after all and that was what was right.

"That was nice." Corinne said looking down at her daughter, "Isn't there one of all three of you?"

Beca smiled, "Not putting false hope in here for her. She should know this is the way it always was."

"Come on…" Corinne said, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not ma… please." Beca sighed.

Beca's phone pinged and she picked it up.

 _Hey Beca. I was wondering if I could pick Ensley up tomorrow for a while? My parents are visiting and I really want them to meet her. Let me know soon, thanks._

"Who is it?" Corinne asked, taking a sip out of her water bottle.

"Jesse… he wants to have Ensley for a while tomorrow. I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Corinne looked at her daughter, "Beca… you have to stop doing that. He's being really patient with you but nothing is stopping him from going to court. If you could avoid all of that, it would be much better. He's seen her only a handful of times since she's been born. I know you're upset with him, but you can't use the baby as a pawn in your game."

"Why not? That's what you did with me…" Beca said, looking down.

Corinne sighed, "I know… and I regret it every single day of my life because your dad was a good dad… and you never really got to know that. Plus, he isn't being malicious or anything Beca… he really loves this little girl. And if you ask me, I think he loves you too…"

"Okay, okay! Enough. I'll tell him he can pick her up for a little while tomorrow."

"I think that's a good choice…" Corinne said.

Ensley started to cry and Beca walked over to pick her up. She was twelve weeks old already, three whole months. Beca had felt her life had changed more than she could have ever imagined. The only thing Beca wish she could have changed was her feelings towards Jesse. She had no idea why she was being so stubborn. It wasn't getting her anywhere. All that it was doing was making her feel sick. Then, when she looked at Ensley, she thought of all the pain her own parent's relationship had brought her. How could anyone to that to something so precious as a baby? Beca knew this was for the best.

Ensley calmed as Beca held her and placed a bottle in her mouth. It was funny because anytime Beca looked at her, she saw Jesse. She had his lips and his eyes, and the soft smiles she was beginning to give reminded her of the boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Sometimes, that made it harder to remember why what she was doing was the right choice. Sometimes, it made her wants to remember all the wonderful things that came with that smile and forget about all the bad. Sometimes she wondered if she would be in love with that smile forever. And by the time these thoughts crept in, she realized she was no longer thinking about the sweet expression on her daughters face, but rather the face she missed waking up to every morning. The face that had been missing for years, but had been brought back to her so abruptly. In those moments, her thinking was questioned more than ever and it took a lot to keep her from running back to that smile with open arms.

She had no idea how looking at this sweet little girl could bring out such different emotions in her. This was when she wished she could just have the answers handed to her. Yet Beca knew that this life was not going to be that easy for her. At that moment, she hugged her daughter tight and pulled out her cell phone.

 _Hi Jess… sure you can have her. Pick her up around 10am? I'll pack a bag for her. She can stay the night if you want._

 _Thanks Bec… I really appreciate it._

* * *

Jesse had spent the last day rereading his texts with Beca. He was overjoyed. She had finally agreed to let him keep the baby overnight. There was a small piece of him that hoped this might mean her shell was finally cracking. If that were the case, he felt that his plan had more of a chance of working. This was his last shot; it was all he could do to get her to finally see why what he was doing was never a lie. And that he loved her more than anything else in the world. He smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot of his apartment complex and began the drive to Beca's place.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up and looked in the rearview mirror. He had made sure he looked really good, there was no harm in making her miss the physical aspects of their relationship too. He took a deep breath and opened the door; this was the easy part of the plan. For the next few hours, he was going to get to hang out with his daughter… and that was awesome too. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door to her apartment. A few moments later, she opened the door. Beca was beautiful. Even as a mom, she still made the effort to look great every day. She had calmed her look down however. Her eyeliner was a bit lighter now.

"Hi." He smiled, Ensley propped in her arms, sleeping.

Beca smiled back, "Hi… she's been sleeping for like an hour so she should wake up soon. I'm sorry she's asleep."

"No, no. Don't worry! Never wake a sleeping baby, right?" Jesse chuckled quietly.

"You are right about that… especially this sleeping baby. She gets grouchy when she's tired. Anyways, she should have everything you need in her diaper bag. Plenty of formula and diapers, a few changes of clothes, some burp rags, and some toys. Plus I packed the pack and play and her stroller."

"Thanks Becs… I don't need the pack and play and stroller though. I set up a room at my house. Here, I have a picture, I can show you." Jesse grabbed his phone and pulled up a picture of the room he had arranged for her daughter, "I have clothes and stuff too. But, I was not smart enough to pack a diaper bag and we are going out for lunch so I should take that for now. Thought I had all the dad stuff covered but I missed a step…"

Beca looked down at the phone, "Wow Jess, the room is so beautiful. I love all of the lace."

"My mom ordered a lot of the stuff, she said it reminded her of you. She always thought it was surprising your love of lace."

Beca laughed, "She remembers that? My god… tells Laurie I said hello, would you?"

Jesse nodded. Of course, his parents were not really there that weekend. This was all just a part of his plan. A plan he had worked out perfectly. In order for it to go as planned, he needed Beca to believe he would be with his parents all day, "I will, Becs. Now, if you don't mind parting with your little princess for a few hours, can I have her?"

Beca handed her daughter over, "Can you just have her back over kind of early tomorrow morning? It's my last day of maternity leave, technically, and I want to spend the whole day with her."

"No problem." Jesse placed the diaper bag on his shoulder; "We'll see you at eight am. Bye mommy."

"Bye princess… bye Jess."

* * *

Beca sat at the counter of Chloe's house, a glass of wine in front of her. She had given up on breastfeeding when she realized how much her situation called for wine. It had been a long few hours without the baby, Beca had constantly kept wanting to check in on Jesse, but Chloe kept reminding her that he was perfectly capable of handling a three month old for a few hours. Plus, he was her father and he needed to spend quality time with her. Ensley would be fine. In fact, she probably loved all the attention. For a baby, she really enjoyed meeting new people.

"Stop thinking about it Beca…" Chloe teased, "She is fine. He's a good daddy."

"How do you know that?" Beca laughed.

Chloe smiled, "Because he was a good boyfriend…"

"Shut up." Beca chuckled again, "I just wish he'd send me a text or something so I know they're okay…"

"They're fine. What could go wrong?" Chloe asked, sipping her glass.

"Literally thousands of things." Beca said, "SIDS, she could get a fever, he could pass out and leave her alone, there are so many damn things that could go wrong Chloe."

"Stop it Beca… if you don't wanna be a family then this is how it's gonna go. She's gonna have to be with him sometimes and you cannot be thinking that she's going to die every single time she is there."

Beca looked at her friend, "Well that was blunt."

Chloe shook her head, "It's just how it's gonna be, Becs. You're not going to be able to control this. He is her daddy. You had sex, you have to deal with it. That's why I don't get why you're being this stubborn. You love him. You love that baby. You'd love being a family."

"Jeez, why will you and my mom not let this shit go? I told you I couldn't. I can't raise my baby like that." Beca said.

"Like what? In a happy family? Please Beca stop trying to throw yourself a pit party. You are just hurt because he didn't stay. But you told him to go Beca… and if there is one thing that boy always did it was listen to you. You told him to take the job in New York; you basically said that if he followed you nothing good would come of it. You're always the one pushing him away Beca. He loves you; he came back here for you. Why can't you give him a freaking chance?"

Beca groaned, "I just can't okay! Because he never told me he loved me. He never told me why he left… he just-"

Beca's phone began to ring and she looked down. Chloe looked over at her, "Is it Jesse?"

"No… it's just a number. It says New York." Beca said, "I have no idea who that could be."

"Well you should probably answer…"

"Hello?" Beca said. "Hi Laurie… wait slow down… a fever? Okay, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Chloe said as Beca sprung up.

"I told you my mommy sense were tingling. That was Jesse's mother. Ensley has a fever. She needs me to go over there."

"I'm sure everything is fine Beca… it's not Jesse's fault she's sick…"

Beca nodded, "I never said it was… but I have to go make sure my baby is okay."

"I get it. Go… I'll call you tomorrow." Chloe said.

"Bye Chlo… tell Justin and the kids hello and goodbye from me when they get home."

"Will do…" Chloe smiled as her friend shut the door behind her. Chloe grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and sent the text she had been told to send to the group chat.

 _ **Phase one complete. Laurie called and Beca is on her way ;) Good luck Jess… tell her why you love her because that's what she needs.**_


	25. The Night

Jesse looked around his apartment. Everything was ready to go. He had given Ensley to Corinne about an hour ago and she had been amazed at how perfect it had all looked. It was really nice to know that he had the blessings of all the important people in Beca's life. Her parents and her best friend were rooting for him and it was good to have them in his corner. He definitely needed all the help that he could get. Jesse had spent the day with his daughter, and now it was time to win back the love of his life.

The apartment was completely lit with candles, in Beca's favorite scents, lavender and vanilla. He has sprinkled red and white rose petals everywhere and there was dinner set on the table behind him, a bottle of champagne ready. Now, he needed this to go exactly as he had planned. If she turned around and would not listen to him, all the glitz and glam would be for nothing. All that was left was for him to pour his heart out. He needed Beca to know he was never going anywhere again, and that they could be a family and it would all work out. Jesse had thought about what he was going to say a million times. It was all worked out in his head. He needed to make Beca understand that he had only left because he thought that was what she needed. But, he realized that was a mistake, and that his wife had never been the one. It had always been her. It would always be her. If he could just get her to understand that, he knew that he could make them fall in love again. This was the most important night of his life. Everything was on the line. He heard footsteps down the hallway; he had left his door cracked open so she could just walk in. It was go time.

Beca had sped the entire way to Jesse's house. She knew this was not his fault, but she was still nervous. It made her feel like a bad mom that she was not there for her three year old when she needed her mommy. She found a parking spot as quickly as possible and nearly leapt out of the car. Her heels were clacking against the concrete and her heart was racing. She felt like something strange was about to happen. It was a weird feeling, not a bad feeling, just unusual. As she climbed the stairs to the third floor, her heart started to flutter and she felt an overwhelming sense of butterflies. It was strange.

The door to Jesse's apartment came into view and she could see that it was cracked open a little bit. That seemed awfully odd to Beca so she started to speed up as she walked to it. She stood in front of the door for a moment, composing herself, and then knocked.

"Jesse?" She called out. A moment passed and there was no answer. Beca felt like she saw flickering light and pushed the door open a bit. She gasped as she saw what was in front of her.

"Hi Beca…" Jesse said quietly.

"Jesse where is Ensley? I thought she had a fever? Where are your parents…?"

"I hope you aren't mad about my little fib… but this was the only way I could guarantee you'd come. Ensley is with your mom… she was with me all day but your mom took her for me tonight. My parents were never here… that was just so I could take Ensley for the day…"

"What is going on?" Beca said, looking around at the room that was lit with candlelight and had flowers strewn everywhere.

Jesse walked up to Beca and took both of her hands, "Are you upset?"

"No… but I'm really confused… was everyone in on this?" Beca looked around again, "It's so beautiful…" She whispered.

Beca realized her hands were in Jesse's and she looked into his eyes, he smiled and spoke, "Everyone did know… because they had to help me get you here."

"For what?" Beca said softly. Jesse looked so handsome right now. He had on a button up shirt and dark jeans. Whenever he dressed like that, she always thought her looked best. Jesse reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears. He smiled. Beca looked beautiful to him. She was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt but she still wowed him no matter what she was wearing.

Jesse started to talk, "I made a lot of mistakes Beca… I did a ton of things that made me unhappy. I never should have left you all those years ago. I should have fought harder for you. I should have told you I wanted to stay and get married and be happy. But you told me to go to New York; you said that if you were the one to stop my dreams, you would never forgive yourself. You left for LA without me and I thought going to New York would be the right move… but I never felt right after that.

I tried to pretend like it was okay. And for awhile, I could get away with that. I thought I loved Ellen… but I could never love anyone else after having loved you. Our love is beautiful Beca. It's passionate yet tender, it's crazy yet pure, it's our love… Ellen was never my love… she was my distraction. I spent my years with her on autopilot. I was just a shell of myself. Ask anyone who knew me when I was with you, I was never as happy as I was then… Ellen and I made it work for a while and when she wanted to have a baby; I had believed that was going to be the sad ending of my story with you. I would move on, start a family, and I could never have you back. But then my break came… and I got to come to Los Angeles, the place where the love of my life was.

I was never looking for you, Becs. It was fate. When you walked into that office that day my heart nearly exploded. It was you, it was the one, and it was the woman I had never stopped dreaming about. I knew that someone up above had purposely placed me there that day… I was meant to see you again and it was a second chance. When Ellen told me she was pregnant, I almost died from pain. I am not a terrible guy Beca, and I would never leave a woman who needed me.

When you and I signed with Paramount, I thought that maybe our lives were coming together again… I love you Beca and that night we spent together, conceiving our child… I never meant to hurt you or Ellen, or your husband. It was purely because I love you and I need you. I do not regret one moment of that. Not only because it created our little girl, but because it brought us back together. Being with you is when I am my best me… and I need you to know and understand that.

Then when I found out the baby was mine, I wanted nothing more than to stay with you and love on you and her. But I believed I had just lost a child with my wife… and you knew that it was wrong of me to be that man. The man who leaves the woman he made a vow too. That's the thing Beca… I would never leave a woman who needed me, but with you, you didn't need me. You're strong enough on your own and smart enough on your own and courageous enough on your own. You told me to go back to Ellen because you knew you could do this alone, you could do anything you set your mind to. But do you really want to do this alone Beca? Because I am here now, and I will be forever. I can promise you that, and if there is one thing you should know, a promise from me is as good as gold, Beca.

I left Ellen because after I went home to her, to be the man that I thought I had to be, the man that left his one true love to be the good guy… she was cheating on me Beca. I caught her in bed with another man… a man I had known and thought was a good guy. She lied to me Beca… my son; he was never even my son. This had been going on for years but she had tried to make me feel guilty about my one tiny slip up. A slip up that I did not even regret because I was totally and completely in love with the slip up… because the slip up was really the way life was suppose to have gone. I realized immediately the terrible mistake I had made. Not that night either, but years ago when I left for New York. And when I called my mom, she told me that it was time to fix that. It was time to win you back because I am only complete when you are with me Beca…"

Beca looked at Jesse, her eyes filled with tears, "Jesse… I…"

"Wait…" Jesse said softly and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, he got down onto one knee, "I bought this ring almost ten years ago… it was our senior year and we were completely in love… it was before the job offers or the craziness that came with being adults. I kept it Beca. I kept it because I held out hope that one day, I would be able to slide this ring over your finger and you would throw your arms around my neck and we would kiss and cry and you would take a picture and post it and everyone would say congratulations… I hid this in a drawer in my house for ten years because I could never give up on you. I love you more than I love anything else. Actually, there is one thing I love just as much and that is our daughter. I want to be there for my girls, I want you two to both be my girls. I have never loved anyone and never will love anyone like I love you. I mean that from the depths of my heart Beca… I love you so much…"

Beca watched as Jesse opened the box. The ring was gorgeous. It was a single square cut black diamond with clear diamonds surrounding it and a dainty band of clear diamonds made up the piece that would cling to her finger. She felt the tears flow down her cheeks and she looked at the man kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Sorry…" Jesse said, "But Beca…"

Beca placed a finger on his lips, "I'm sorry that I told you to go to New York. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't need you. I'm sorry that I never called to check in after I moved. I'm sorry you married that monster. I'm sorry you mourned a baby that was not yours. I'm sorry I lied to you about Ensley not being yours. I'm sorry I told you to leave again. I'm sorry for everything. But the one thing I am not sorry for is for the fact that I have been in love with you every single day since I was eighteen years old. And I'm not sorry that I am going to continue to love you until the day I die because you are the only man and will always be the only man that can keep me on my toes and have my heart filled…"

Beca kneeled down in front of Jesse and slowly leaned in. Their lips met and fireworks exploded. Jesse pulled her into him and smiled as he pulled away, "So would it be crazy right now if I asked if you would marry me? Considering we've been dating again for a totally of 45 seconds?"

"Would it be crazy if I said yes?"

"It would be crazy to believe that things could be anything but crazy with the two of us." Jesse smiled as he slid the ring over her finger.

"I love you so much. I always have."

Jesse kissed her slowly and pulled back for a moment, "I love you too… more than anything else."

Then, they spent the night making love and eating and making love and drinking and making love and cuddling. Beca had never felt more whole than she did in that moment. Every time she looked at her finger, the beautiful ring glistening, she had no doubts in the world. Jesse held her close, never wanting to let her go again. She was amazing and he was perfect. And they were finally going to be together again. They would be a family… and they would live happily ever after.


	26. Showing Off

When they woke up the next morning, still entwined in one another's arms, Beca felt complete. Jesse pulled her righter against her side and kissed the top of her head. The sun was peeking through the curtains and she could feel the warmth from outside. The warm March morning in LA mimicked Bea's emotions. It was going to be a beautiful day she knew it. She smiled and turned to him.

"Good morning. You do realize that my family and friends are not going to believe that this happened, right?"

"You think? I'm not so sure…"

Jesse reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Beca started to laugh, "Really? You have to send a text right now?"

"Yes. I can show you what it says too. And who it's too…"

Beca raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean…?"

"Look." Jesse handed her his phone. She looked at the name of the chat. _Win Back Beca Crew: Chloe Patten, Corinne Mitchell, Momma, Will Mitchell_

Beca giggled, "They knew about all of this?"

"Read the messages."

 _JS: Hey guys… so this is a long shot but I really was hoping to get your guys help with something. I need to get Beca to listen to me, and the only way I'm gonna do that is with a little help._

 _CP: I'm in! She needs you back Jess._

 _M: In. What do you need?_

 _WM: Told you we were rooting for you. What do you need from Sheila and I?_

 _CM: I'm in too. I agree with Chloe. She's miserable._

 _JS: I have a plan. But what I need is this. Corinne, I need you to get her to agree to let me have the baby on Saturday night. I need to use her to get Beca over here. Mom, I'm telling her you and dad came to visit. I'm going to need you to call her and say the baby has a fever. I know that's a bad lie but she's the only way I'm going to get Beca here. Chloe, I need you to keep her busy Saturday. Talk me up, please. And Mr. Mitchell… I need your blessing to ask her to marry me. I know that seems abrupt, but I need her to know I am in this for the long run. I still have the ring I bought her ten years ago._

 _CP: I'm in… I will make sure she's at my house when she gets the call and send her on her way._

 _CM: I'll be at her house Friday. Send her the text then, I'll talk her into letting you have the baby overnight. I can take Ensley on Saturday for you guys too._

 _M: You got it kiddo, go get your girl._

 _WM: You have my blessing son… we've always known you two should have ended up together._

 _CM: Phase one complete. Jesse will have the baby._

 _M: Phase two complete. Phone call done!_

 _CP: Phase three complete. Beca is on her way ;) good luck Jess… tell her why you love her!_

 _WM: Plans a go, Jesse. Win back the girl._

 _JS: Phase four complete… the girl has the ring on her finger and I am the luckiest man in the world._

Beca looked at Jesse, "You had a plan?"

"I needed one to crack through your code kid." Jesse smiled.

"The fact that my parents knew all about this and Chloe and they kept it a secret shocks me. But I really am happy you did it. I love you so much, Jesse. I'm sorry I was being a b…"

Jesse kissed her gently, "I would take you being a b any day over someone else. I love you to the ends of this earth and to the sky and the moon…"

"I am a lucky lady." Beca smiled, "Now… should we go get our child?"

"Probably… and show off that ring on your finger."

Beca smiled, "I think that's a fun idea!"

Beca and Jesse showered… together. They got dressed and headed out to meet her mother. They held hands on the drive over. They were both in pure bliss. As they pulled into Corinne's apartment, Beca smiled at Jesse. He looked back at her.

"My mom is gonna freak over this ring." Beca smiled at it.

"I thought it was perfect for you… still is I think." Jesse smiled, "I'm really happy I knew to never get rid of it… I had it custom made when we were still in school. The idea of that being on any finger but yours is a little bit unbearable."

Beca giggled, "I know. This is literally me…"

They walked up the steps and knocked on the door, "Coming!" They heard. Corinne opened the door and beamed as she looked at the two of them, "Hello lovebirds! Come in, come in, come in! Ensley Hope, mommy AND daddy are here!"

"Oh mom, stop it!" Beca laughed, "It isn't that big of a deal!"

"Are you kidding me? You have been fighting this for twelve weeks. This is a gigantic deal! You kept telling me that this could never happen that you would never do this. I'm ecstatic that you finally stopped fighting love. You and Jesse are not me and dad. And I am so glad you can realize that."

Jesse smiled and took Beca's hand, "And we have a huge announcement. That you sort of already know…"

"AH! The ring! The ten year old ring. Holy crap Beca that is beautiful. Jesse you did damn well. That is the most perfect ring for my daughter. It shows me how well you know her. I am so happy for you guys. We get to start planning a wedding!"

"Woah slow down mom!" Beca chuckled, "We're going to take it slow. We want to move in together and raise our baby. We aren't in a rush for a wedding."

"Well I can still start the plans, can't I?" Corinne chuckled, "Beca, you should call your dad. Let him see that beautiful ring on your finger."

"Maybe I could FaceTime him? Let's see if he answers." Beca smiled as she pulled her phone out. She pressed the FaceTime button for Sheila's phone and watched as it rang three times. Suddenly, her dad and Sheila's faces appeared in the screen.

"HI! We were expecting a call from you!" Sheila squealed.

"I hear congratulations are in order?" Will asked.

Jesse nodded, "Yes, sir. Thank you for your blessing."

"Of course! We love you Jess… it's going to be an honor to have you in this family. I could not think of a better young man for Beca and Ensley. I'm so happy that she found her happiness with you." Sheila smiled.

"Exactly, Jesse. Beca is her happiest with you. Corinne and I messed her up a bit as a kid… but she found her strength back with you. You bring out all the best things in Beca. She's different with you. And as her father, it's all I want for my little girl and granddaughter to have a man likes you in their lives. I appreciated you asking more than you could ever know and was overjoyed when I found out. Beca… I hope you know that this is the best decision that you have ever made in your life. I firmly believe that."

"Thank you dad… I really am happy he broke through these stupid walls. I just know that this was built to last."

"Well honey… we'll let you go because I'm sure you guys want to celebrate. We love you!" Will smiled, "Kiss that sweet baby girl for us."

Beca and Jesse hung up with Will and Sheila and then called Mike and Laurie. Another round of congratulations rang around. Laurie had tears in her eyes as she told Beca that she knew her Jesse was always meant to be with her. She said that she was so happy they had found their way back to one another. Mike agreed that the two of them always brought out the best in one another. It was nice to see the two of them finally happy together again as opposed to being happy apart. Corinne and Laurie gushed over how beautiful of a bride Beca would be. Beca promised to keep Laurie involved in the entire process. They agreed that it would be the wedding of the year. Laurie and Mike were coming up the following weekend so their time was short.

Beca and Jesse had one final stop to make on their engagement tour. They drove hand in hand down the road, in content silence, as they made their way to their friend's home. As they walked up the front walk, the door swung open and a loud shriek filled the air and a bubbly redhead bounded down the path. Her husband stood behind her chuckling and shaking his head.

"Chloe… we do have neighbors." He said from the doorway.

Chloe jumped up and down as she grabbed Beca's left hand, "I DON'T CARE! MY BEST FRIEND IS ENGAGED TO THE ABSOLUTE LOVE OF HER LIFE AND I AM TOO EXCITED TO NOT SHARE THIS JOY!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Beca laughed.

Chloe enveloped her in a hug, "BECA! This is amazing. Congratulations! Oh I knew you two were meant to be! I am so glad I never stopped pushing you. Ah! The ring is so beautiful. And JESSE! I am so happy you kept this up. Congratulations! Thank you for being so perfect for her. I am so freaking excited holy crap!"

"Can we possibly come inside?" Beca asked, "Maybe share a bottle of wine."

The four adults, Jesse and Beca with Ensley in hand, made their way inside. Justin opened a bottle of wine and poured four glasses, "Glad to see you becoming part of the group again Jess. We've missed you all these years."

"I know… I'm happy to be back."

"So! Wedding plans… when, where, how? I need all the details."

Beca laughed, "We are taking it super slow. We're going to move in together and figure out our lives first. We have a barely three month old and we want to put her first. We're thinking two years, maybe even three, from now. I want to just enjoy some time together first."

Chloe pouted, "Fine, fair enough. But we have to tell everyone and at least get all of the old gang back up here for an engagement party. We never even got to bring them all up here for a baby shower so please let me have this. I'm assuming I'll be your maid of honor. But I would guess you wanna ask Aubrey and Amy and maybe Stace to be in the wedding?"

Justin sighed, "Chloe… let them breathe."

"I am just freaking excited babe. I need this in my life since you won't let me have another baby." Chloe smiled at her husband sarcastically.

"Fine… sorry Becs… I cannot stop her."

Jesse laughed, "It's fine. Neither Beca nor I are super into the planning part of it all so having Chloe will be great help. I think an engagement party would be fun. Get everyone from college together again. I haven't seen Bumper or Uni in years. Benji and I have always kept in touch but seeing everyone else would be awesome. I think Beca and I being together again can be the thing that brings everyone together."

"I agree… and of course you'll be my maid of honor. I would never dream of anyone else."

Chloe raised her glass in the air, "To Jesse and Beca…"

"To us." Jesse smiled.

"To us…." Beca kissed him and clinked her glass on the edge of her friends'.


	27. Friends

**A/N: This is just a quick, short, fun chapter so I'm posting twice today. Wedding to com next and then a sweet little finale. Thanks for reading!**

"Beca freaking Mitchell!" Beca heard a familiar voice call out as she sat on her couch.

"IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?" She called back excitedly.

In the doorway appeared four girls and excited squeals erupted from them all, "BECA!"

"Oh my god! I am so glad you are all here. I have been waiting for this day for months!"

"And we are ready to party it up with you!" Chloe smiled.

Aubrey hugged her friend, "Oh Beca! I am so happy for you and Jess and am so excited you're going to be getting married so soon. This really is your fairytale ending."

"I know… I can't believe I finally had a reason to come back to the sates from Australia. But if there were any reason to come back… I'm glad it's to watch you and Jesse finally get together. I love you two and I love you even more when you're together."

"I know… thank you all for coming. I really appreciate it. Update me on you guys!"

"Well… Bella and I are happily settling into our new home in Georgia. It is nice being just the two of us… I really love having a sweet little gal around. I can't believe she's already ten. I also can't believe we're in our thirties. Yuck. Plus, I finally finished all of my tests and am officially a licensed masseuse!"

"Stacey… that is awesome. I'm so happy for you. What about you, Lily?"

"Now that Scotty and I are married, we're looking for a new house to move into. We're looking into New York… we feel it would be a good place for us. We've been talking about kids too. We think we might wanna have a family."

Chloe smiled, "Awh! Yay! Having kids is honestly one of the greatest joys in my life. That and leaving vet school to become a teacher. I love animals but not sticking my hands up their behinds. Plus, Justin and I are so happy with everything lately. It's been really nice."

"I agree Chloe, Donald and I have been really enjoying our lives. The four kids are doing great. Parker is starting third grade, Hailey is staring first, Cooper is enjoying preschool, and sweet Mollie is enjoying her last year of being at home with mama. Becoming a stay at home mom was a really great choice too. I'm so thankful that Donny is able to support us all." Aubrey smiled, "What about you, Aims? Bumper still in the picture?"

"Ah… every now and then… but I've been pretty happy on my own. I've taken over an old shop and am changing it into a plus size clothing store. Bump says he's going to move down there but we'll see. Oh well…"

"Everything will work out Aims… and you Em?"

"Life is good. Enjoying some time after the wedding… now I get to be a bridesmaid again. I can't wait to finally get back to work and down to business. We're moving out to LA, Brandon and I!"

"AHH! NO WAY!" Beca and Chloe shrieked in unison.

"Yes! I'm so excited. I got a job at a local pediatrician's office and Brandon is working for an accounting company. Plus, I'm still writing music and hoping to maybe talk to you about some stuff, Beca, when I get here for good. I'm also thinking about babies now too…"

"EM! That is so exciting. When will you guys be up here?"

"Soon… in fact we're spending tomorrow looking for apartments."

"I love it!" Beca opened her arms, "GROUP HUG!"

They all came in.

"Is everyone here?" Emily asked.

"Cynthia Rose is flying in tomorrow morning, first thing. She's bringing her new girlfriend too! I know after breaking up with her fiancé, she was upset. So I think the fact that there is someone new is great." Chloe smiled.

Aubrey looked at Chloe, "Okay now, Miss. Organized, what does our weekend look like?"

"Tonight… wine and movies and a big old slumber party. Just like the old Bella days. Maybe some singing and dancing, if you're all down for it. Tomorrow night is full on final night as a bachelorette night. All of the clubs, drinks, and the ratchet stuff before she is officially Mrs. Swanson on Saturday night. Friday during the day we hook back up with our kiddos, well at least the girly girls for a full morning of pampering before the big rehearsal dinner at night. Then Saturday is all about hair, makeup, and wedding. I cannot believe we have already spent two years planning this thing, Becs!"

"Me either… but I am so ready to do it."

* * *

"DUDE!" Jesse's brother jumped on him in the hotel room, "Final night of being a bachelor!"

"I know… and as much as I'm sure all you married men want to kill me when I say this, I am excited to be getting married." Jesse chuckled as he sipped on a beer.

Benji, Jesse's best man, smiled, "Oh come on. Married life is pretty sweet. Sarah and I have a blast. You already got the kid… you know what it's like."

"You're right Benj… little Jesse just did thinks a bit backwards." Bumper clapped him on his back.

"I know, I know. But as long as I end up happy in the end, that's all that matters right?"

Donald nodded, "Hell yeah. Aubrey and I are incredibly happy. Four kids, a nice house, a solid job, and she stays home and makes sure everything runs smoothly. That's what works for me… doesn't mean it needs to work for everyone."

"Sarah wants to stay home too… but she likes teaching too much. We're thinking about moving back down to Georgia and when and if we do that, she might finally quit. We're thinking about having a third. Connor and Tyler are awesome, but Sa really wants to have a girl."

"That's awesome Benj… Jared and I are moving back down to Georgia too. I got a job at Barden… thanks to the help of Mr. Mitchell actually…"

"Wow! Jim I didn't know that." Jesse smiled, "That's awesome!"

"Just found out this week…" Jared hugged his husband, "We were letting you have your weekend."

"No, no. That's great. What about you Uni? How's Camille?"

"Awesome… we just found out we're expecting. It's pretty surreal."

"NO WAY! Holy crap lots of changes happening here."

"Isn't it weird to all be adults now? Like weren't we just in a college singing group?" Bumper sipped his drink.

"What about you Bumper?"

"Well… I think I'm finally going to take the plunge. I put a down payment on a flat in Aussie. I'm gonna ask Amy to move in finally."

Benji smiled, "Look at big old bumper settling down…"

"I am proud of you man." Justin said, "Settling down really is a fun time. Three kids later and Chloe and I are finally understanding how the world works."

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough about kids and weddings and marriage… this weekend is supposed to be all about Jesse's final splurge. We have a lot of stuff to do!"

Jesse laughed, "Oh yeah, Jay… like what? None of you even know Los Angeles."

"I did my research… and Justin knows. Don't knock him down."

Justin laughed, "I have been trapped in my house with kids for the last seven years… I am not all that much of the party scene man I once was."

Jason groaned, "Come on men… a couple bars and a couple clubs tonight. Then tomorrow we've got golf and a super manly lunch planned. Then I guess on the big day we're all just gonna chill with a few beers and some dressing up in suits. One last crazy weekend for our little brother."

"Well I am down… let's get this party going." Benji said, "it's been too long since I've gone out and I need to have a little bit of fun."

"Sounds like you've planned a great weekend bro." Jared chuckled.

"Let's get this wedding weekend underway then!"


	28. Wedded Bliss

Beca awoke on Saturday morning in her hotel room bed. It was October 8th, a warm morning with a nice breeze and also the day of her wedding to her best friend and perfect fiancé. Her daughter slept peacefully tucked into her side. It had not been a crazy bachelorette the night before and since they were all staying in the same hotel anyways, Beca wanted her sweet two year old by her side the night before her wedding. Her curly dark brown hair framed her face as she slept and Beca smiled as she looked at her. She looked a lot like her daddy, the dark hair and dark eyes, his sweet nose and cheekbones. But Ensley Hope's personality was just like her mama's. And god bless Jesse Swanson for being able to put up with that.

Beca rolled over and grabbed her phone. It was only eight am, the wedding ceremony was at four, but they were starting to get ready around ten. Pictures were set for two and Beca had figured with a wedding party of her size, four hours would barely be enough. Chloe was her maid of honor and had helped plan everything for the last two years. She was the only one close enough to be hands on and Beca was so grateful for that. The rest of her friends had taken a bunch of time off of work though, just to be there for her, and that was special too. Aubrey, Stacie, Lily, Emily, Amy, and Cynthia Rose would all be standing up there with her. Plus, her sweet daughter would be her flower girl. Jesse had Benji as his best man, and then his two brothers, Donald, Justin, Bumper, and Uni would be up there as well.

Beca felt her phone ringing and she answered, "Good morning babe."

"Morning sunshine. How is it going down in girl's land?" Jesse said through the phone.

Beca giggled, "No girl's land yet. It's just Ens and I lying in bed before the craziness starts. How was your night, wild and crazy?"

"No…" Jesse chuckled, "It was calm and I was in bed by midnight. I wanted to be fresh and ready for today."

"Me too…" Beca smiled, "I miss you. Three nights without you are a lot. I cannot wait to see you at the end of the aisle today."

Beca heard Jesse paused to smile, "My god, I love you so much. Getting to see you walk down that aisle today is going to be so perfect. We have the perfect day too. That garden is going to be beautiful."

"I know… I can't wait babe." Beca smiled to herself. She watched as the little girl on the side of her started to stir, "Hi baby… do you want to say good morning to daddy?"

"Dada!" Ensley cheered, "Hi dada!"

Beca placed the phone on speaker and heard Jesse's voice, "Hi pumpkin! Are you ready to be mama and dada's flower girl today?"

"Ya! I'm excited." She smiled, "Mama… I hungry. Can we get breakfast with daddy?"

"Daddy and mama can't see each other today baby girl. Not until later anyways. So maybe we can get breakfast just the two of us."

"Okay…" She said, "Then I see dada?"

"Jess… do you want to take her to breakfast? I feel bad you've barely seen her the past few days."

"Yeah… have your mom bring her down to my room. Then I'll have my dad or mom bring her to you when we're done."

"Okay, Ensley babe you wanna go have breakfast with daddy?"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" She squealed.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Okay babe, let me get her ready. I'll see you later."

"I love you more than you'll ever know…" Jesse said.

"Love you till forever." Beca said back.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Aubrey held her hands in front of her mouth, "You look drop dead aca-gorgeous."

Chloe chuckled, "That did not really work well…"

"Shut up. Don't ruin the aca-amazingness of this day Chloe." Aubrey playfully stuck her tongue out, "But holy crap Beca… you look beautiful."

Amy nodded, "Wow, I didn't know you could look this pretty"

Beca shook her head and laughed, "Thank you Amy… I think. And thanks Aubs."

Beca had her hair pulled half up half down with light curls framing her face. She had it pinned back just a bit in the back with her favorite flower, a deep blue rose. Her veil was encrusted with small diamonds around the edge and had hints of lace running through. Her dress was a long sleeved afar, perfectly framing Beca's small figure. It was complete lace, with small details running throughout the top; a touch of sequins here and some beading there. The skirt was fit to her hips and flared out after that. She had opted for a flat shoe, staying true to herself. Her makeup was light and fresh, opting away from her dark black eyeliner on a day like today. She felt beautiful.

Her bridesmaids were glad in a navy blue dress that flattered them all well. It was slender but flowy and ensured every body type was covered. They were made of chiffon and had a thick spaghetti strap. Their bouquets were made of a mixture of navy blue, black, cream, and white roses. Beca's was a larger version of theirs and encrusted with some lace and sequins. Her daughter was in a dress that mimicked Beca's. The top had lace sleeves while the bottom was more of a ball gown. She looked beautiful and Beca just wanted to squeeze her. It felt that everything was going perfectly.

"My sweet girl…" Corinne put her hands over her mouth, "How I have waited for this day…"

"Mom… thanks for all your help." Beca hugged her mom.

Sheila smiled, "Okay girlies… it's time for some pictures! Let's get going!"

* * *

Jesse and his groomsmen were outside taking photos. It was three fifteen and that meant only forty-five more minutes until her go to marry the only woman he had ever truly cared about in his life. He and his groomsmen were wearing navy blue suits. Cream flowers were pinned to their lapels and bowties made of the same color made them look sleek and stylish. Jesse had been happy Beca had opted for something besides just plain black. Though, truth be told he would have done literally whatever she wanted.

"Okay Jesse… I'm gonna bring your daughter over so we can take some pictures with her before the wedding. My partner already did that with Beca…" The photographer said.

"Do you want me to go grab her?" Jared asked.

"Please!"

"Jess… this really is an incredible day you got." His dad smiled as he clapped his back.

"I know… we could not have asked for better Los Angeles weather." Jesse smiled.

His mom had tears in her eyes already, "GOD! Why am I already crying? I am such a mess. But there is just something so freaking wonderful about this day and I am so happy."

Jesse hugged his mother, "Because this time it's right…"

She smiled and kissed her son's cheek, "You are correct my dear."

"DADA!" Ensley came running over.

"Woah! Slow down kiddo we don't want to get that dress dirty. Mommy will kill me."

"You look handsome." She smiled. Jesse picked her and spun her around.

"Well my little princess you look incredibly beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

"Mama is so pretty. Wait for it." She giggled, "We take more pictures now?"

* * *

Beca stood in the doorway of the cottage located on the garden grounds. It was decorated for their reception that was to follow their sweet ceremony. They had opted for a quick ceremony in the garden as opposed to a lengthy affair, just wanting to get married. Beca's father appeared around the corner.

"Wow… I know I've seen you today already but you are going to take my breath away every time. I can't believe how beautiful you look. And that I am finally going to get to walk you down an aisle." Will Mitchell held his arm out.

Beca giggled, "Hi daddy… thank you again. Thank you so much for all your help."

"Anything for you princess… your mom and I are just so proud of the young woman you have turned out to be."

"I love you, dad."

"Love you too sweetheart. Now, let's go take that walk."

The wedding march began and each of the couples began their walk down the aisle. Benji was already posed on the side of Jesse. Cynthia Rose and Uni made there was down first, the wedding march playing, followed by Stacie and Jason, Emily and Justin, Lily and Jared, Amy and Bumper, and Aubrey and Donald. Finally. Chloe began her walk down the aisle.

Ensley stood in front of her mother, "I go now, mama?"

"Yes sweetie. Love you bummy."

As Ensley walked down and threw her final flower before taking her spot next to Chloe, and the entire crowd turned around to face Beca.

"Here we go." Will squeezed her arm and she smiled. She already felt happy tears brimming in her eyes. The march played and she looked down the aisle at Jesse. He had tears in his eyes and he wiped them away before shooting her a smile.

"I love you." He mouthed and Beca smiled back at him.

She and her father reached the end of the aisle and the officiate smiled, "Good afternoon friends and family. May I ask please, who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother, Corinne, and I, Will Mitchell, do." Will squeezed his daughter's arm one last time.

"Thank you daddy." Beca kissed his cheek and moved up to stand beside Jesse. Jesse pulled her veil up and over her head. Chloe smoothed her skirt out around her feet and took Beca's bouquet. Jesse grasped her hands and smiled big at her.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to share the love between Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson… if there is anyone who objects to this, please speak now or forever hold your peace?" The officiate paused for a short moment and continued, "As I had assumed. Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person it's being the right partner. Now, Jesse and Beca have prepared their own vows that they wish to read right now. Jesse, your vows to Beca."

"Beca Corinne Mitchell… you are the absolute light of my life. I have known this since the first day I met you at Barden University in Georgia. Being with you has always brought out the best in me. I know that our love story has not been conventional… but I can tell you it is the one thing in my life that I have always known would be worth it. The years you and I spent apart were some of the most agonizing in my life, and I am so thankful for the opportunity we were given to come back together. With you, I look forward to making my life. I look forward to waking up next to you and seeing our daughter grow and play. I look forward to moving into our own home and becoming old with you. Everyday with you is like a beautiful song… and I cannot wait to continue to write music with you. I love you so much Beca… and I am so happy to finally be marrying you today."

"Thank you Jesse… Beca, your vows?"

"Our love story has been anything but traditional, Jesse. And for a long time, I thought I had lost the only true love of my life. I cannot thank the stars enough that aligned to bring us back together. I always thought you were the goofiest, most handsome, wonderful man I had ever met and I am so happy that I am going to be able to wake up next to you, day after day, for the rest of our lives. I have so much to thank you for in my life, my daughter, our love, but most importantly for making me the best version of myself. You speak to me in a way different than anyone else I have ever known… you understand me, you know me in ways I don't even know myself. Everyday, I thank the world that it gave me you. I am so excited to be marrying you today, Jesse Nicholas Swanson. Thank you for being my everything, for giving me everything, and for being the only man I have ever truly loved."

"Thank you Beca. Now Jesse, do you take Beca to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jesse smiled, "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others holding only unto her?"

"I do."

"And Beca, do you take Jesse to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She beamed at him, "I certainly do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all other holding only unto him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Benji… the rings?" Benji passed the small pouch to the man, "Thank you. Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage. Jesse…"

"Beca, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you, and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." Jesse slid the white gold diamond encrusted ring over her finger. Beca had tears pooling in her eyes.

"Jesse…" She sniffled and giggled, "This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you, and honor you all the days of my life. And with his ring, I three wed."

The officiate smiled, "With the power vested in my by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife. Jesse, you may kiss your bride."

Jesse leaned in and bent Beca backwards before pressing his lips firmly against hers. She giggled into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. In that moment, it felt like only the two of them existed.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jesse and Beca Swanson!"

Jesse and Beca walked hand in hand down the aisle. Their friends and family stood, cheering them on as they entered into this new life. Their bridesmaids and groomsmen followed behind. Jesse turned to his new wife and smiled.

"I can't believe you're finally my wife. Only took fifteen years."

"As long as we got there, that's all that matters baby." Beca kissed him.

The couple went off to take their pictures together with their wedding party and families. The rest of their friends and relatives enjoyed a cocktail hour in a tent in the middle of the garden.

"This is freaking beautiful." Aubrey said, "Can you believe after all this time this finally happened?"

A waitress came over with glasses of champagne and handed them out. Benji held his in the air, "To Jesse and Beca… if only this day had happened ten years ago… but glad it happened now."

"Cheers!" Everyone laughed.

"Beca… Jesse… come stand over here. Ensley sweetie go in front of mommy and daddy. Everyone else file in around them." The photographer directed them.

* * *

After about forty minutes of picture taking, the wedding party was ready to join the reception. Everyone was called in and Jesse and Beca shared their first dance. The song choice from their favorite movie, _The Breakfast Club_. As the notes trickled out of the speakers, Beca placed her head on Jesse's shoulder and felt herself relax. The two of them both thinking they had never felt anything more perfect than this very moment. Jesse kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him.

"I love you…"

"I love you more…"

As they sat down for dinner, Chloe and Benji walked up to the DJ and asked for the microphone.

"Hi everyone… Chloe and I would like to have your attention. We would like to both say a little something about the happy couple."

The room quieted down and Chloe smiled, "Hi everyone. For the few people here who do not know me, I am Chloe Patten. Formerly Chloe Beale, also known as Beca Mitchell, well now Swanson's best friend. Beca and I met in college… in fact we met in the shower. Sounds crazy but it was something that established the very loose boundaries of our friendship right away. Beca was a stubborn, difficult, pain in the ass young lady. The fact that she ever joined the Bella's and made friends is something that amazed me from the very start. But, it was that very decision that led her to meeting the forbidden Treble Maker Jesse. Thank God Beca was stubborn, because her persistence is eventually what led her to breaking down the barrier between the Treble Makers and the Bella's. I remember watching Jesse and Beca talk to each other for the first time… it was awkward and new and totally embarrassing. But, I did see a spark there. They complimented each other. Anyone who talks to Jesse know he is sweet and kind… he had the traits Beca didn't and desperately needed and vice verse. Seeing Beca without Jesse for all those years was devastating. I have never seen her as happy as she is when he is by her side and I am so glad I got to witness them come back together. Jesse… I know you'll take good care of her, so I don't need to warn you that if you don't, you've got a crowd of this girl's sisters who will be ready to beat you up. Congratulations you guys… I am so, so happy for you…." Chloe raised her glass and a chorus of clinks followed.

Benji smiled, "How am I suppose to follow that? I'm Benji… the best man and former college roommate. I met Beca right around the same time Jesse did… and honestly I was confused at first what these two saw in one another. Beca was mysterious and brooding… she seemed like the type of girl who knew what she wanted and was going to get it… which I later learned was exactly right. And Jesse… well let's face it, he was a nerd just like me. But, music brought them together and I think they are both very glad it did. I know that we are all very happy that you two finally came back together. Jesse and Beca bring out the best in one another… I have never seen Jesse as calm as when he is with Beca. And I have never seen Beca smile more than when Jesse is by her side. I cannot wait to continue to watch you grow as a couple. And I'm happy that I can finally stop listening to Jesse complain about how no other woman he meets compares to you. I am glad to be a friend of you two. I am proud that you have come back together. And I am happy that you chose me to stand with you today. To a happy and healthy life together… We all love you…" Benji raised his glass and a chorus of clinks followed.

"Now… before we lose your attention again… the Trebles and the Bella's have a little surprise." Chloe smiled.

Their friends stood up and crowded around. The DJ placed two microphones in front of them. Jesse and Beca smiled as their friends began to sing.

"Did you know they were doing this?" Jesse whispered.

Beca shook her head, "No… but they are awesome for it."

Aubrey began to sing, "At last my love has come along… my lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah…"

"At last the skies above are blue… my heart was wrapped up in clovers the night I look at you…" Amy joined in.

"I found a dream…. That I could speak to. A dream that I can call my own…" Emily smiled.

The tempo changed and Benji began to sing, "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…"

"Watch you smile while you are sleeping…. While you're far away dreaming…"

"I could spend my life in the sweet surrender… I could stay lost in the moment forever…" Chloe sang.

Donald joined in, "Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…"

They all began to sing, "Don't wanna close my eyes…. I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you baby…and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do… I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…"

They continued to sing. The medley went on with Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud_ , _SexyBack_ by Justin Timberlake and finally their own wedding song. When they finished, the room erupted into cheers.

"Congratulations Beca and Jesse! We love you." They all sang.

"You guys are literally the greatest friends in the world." Jesse laughed.

"That was so sweet… thank you." Beca hugged her friends, "Now let's dance!"

The evening was perfect. They ate and danced and drank with all of their friends and family by their side. Beca danced with her father while Jesse danced with Ensley beside them. Jesse danced with his mother and she cried the entire time. They threw the bouquet and the garter. They kissed and smiled and took pictures at the photo booth. As the night came to a close, their friends and family blew bubbles as they walked out to the limo waiting for them. They kissed their sweet daughter goodnight and waved at their family and friends as they stepped into the limo and drove away out of sight.

"Jesse…" Beca said as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Thank you…" She smiled up at him.

"For what?" He asked.

She touched his cheek gently, "For never giving up on me. I am a stubborn bitch… but you persisted. I could never thank you enough for that…"

"I couldn't live without you Becs… you are my everything."

"I'm so happy today Jesse… this is the first time in a long time that every choice I've made feels right."

"That's because it is right Beca… I'll be by your side forever."

"I love you so much Jesse."

"I love you too Beca…" Jesse leaned down and kissed her gently.

 **A/N: Ah, the wedding has finally happened! BUT the story is not over. I have two epilogues I plan to upload. One will be a snapshot of them five years in the future and then I'll do one that does mini snapshots over the years. Hope you loved the wedding as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for the support!**


	29. The End

**A/N: Hi everyone! Instead of doing two epilogues, I've decided on just one. This one is nice and long though and is five years in the future. I've scrapped the other epilogue because I decided I'm going to write another story instead. Hopefully, I'll have the first chapter up tonight or tomorrow. So take a look! Thanks for reading and I really hope y'all have enjoyed it!**

Beca's eyes popped open as she heard the sound of giggles coming from the hallway. She rolled over and saw her husband sleeping peacefully beside her. He slept through anything and everything. Beca had always been jealous of that fact. Having a newborn was never fun because Beca always woke up to the crying and Jesse very rarely did. Beca poked his cheek and he stirred. Jesse smiled up at her and she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She smiled down at him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Happy five year anniversary." Jesse said.

She giggled, "Happy anniversary baby."

"I cannot believe it has been five beautiful years that you and I have been married. The best five years of my life." He smiled.

"I agree." She leaned down and kissed him again. This time it was slow and passionate. Jesse placed a hand on the waistband of her shorts.

She pulled back and groaned, "Our children are awake."

He threw his head back, "But it is like six in the morning on a Saturday. Why do these children not know how to sleep?"

"Because they take after their mother… certainly not their father because he could sleep through a rock concert."

He laughed, "Oh stop. I'm not that bad."

"Right… not that bad. Let's go. We need to go feed them. I promise tonight when they go to Chloe's I will give you anything you want."

"Good god you are sexy when you say that." Jesse playfully tapped her on the butt and yawned as he stepped out of bed.

Beca pulled her robe on over her shoulders. It was the middle of October and a little bit chilly in Los Angeles this week. As she tied her robe around her stomach, the bulging belly felt tight underneath the fabric, "AGH! I cannot wait to never be pregnant again."

"Why? I think you look sexy when you're pregnant." Jesse walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her swollen belly.

She sighed, "Because I am thirty-seven and we already have three children. This fourth one was a stretch for me. I never even thought I'd be a mom…"

"But come on… they make you happy."

As Jesse said that, a loud crash was heard. Beca raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah… they make me the happiest woman in the world."

Jesse chuckled, "You know they do!"

"Please go see what happened and make sure none of them are dead or injured."

Jesse took off and Beca waddled behind him. She was thirty-eight weeks pregnant with their fourth child. It had been surprising when they had found out they were pregnant again. But, truth is told, Beca was happy. They had made this little family together and Beca was proud of that. The past five years had been filled with nothing but pure bliss. Sure there were the moments when things seemed like they would come crashing down, but Jesse was always there to make sure things never wobbled too much.

Beca finally made her way into the kitchen and laughed as she saw her youngest sitting on the floor with a wooden spoon and pots. She figured that had been the cause of the crashing sound. The kitchen was a mess and Beca sighed. They had just moved into the new house last month. It was bigger than the place they had in the city. Now, they lived in the same neighborhood as Justin and Chloe. The big six-bedroom house was perfect for them. It had enough bedrooms for everyone plus a spare for when family was visiting. The kitchen was gorgeous and the living room was huge and Beca had fallen in love. She had begged Jesse to buy it and he had agreed. They both still worked for Sony, sometimes together, making music. Each of them knew they were lucky to be blessed with the ability to afford a place like this.

"Good morning mommy!" Ensley smiled, "I wanted to make breakfast for you and daddy for your anniversary."

Beca giggled, "Well aren't you the sweetest little nugget. But that's okay… daddy and I will help you."

Ensley Hope was seven years old now. She had started the second grade this year and was doing amazingly. She was currently learning how to play the guitar and taking voice lessons. It was clear she had inherited the music gene from both of her parents. She looked a lot like Jesse, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her attitude was straight Beca though. She loved to give the snarky responses that were typical of Beca. She had been the blessing that brought Jesse and Beca together though. And the two parents could not have been more proud of their girl.

"Mama! I was gonna help too!" Beca and Jesse's five-year-old daughter said.

"Oh, Alena that is so sweet of you peanut." Jesse said, "But I think it might be a little bit quicker if mommy and I helped make breakfast and you and your sisters go play."

Alena was the surprise of the lifetime when they had gotten home from their honeymoon. Beca had told Jesse she was happy with Ensley and did not know if she wanted any more kids. When she started feeling sick, she knew she had broken that rule. Jesse had been overjoyed. He loved the fact that he grew up with siblings and was so happy that Ensley was going to get that opportunity. On the fourth of July that year, Beca woke up ready to head out to Chloe's barbecue but was interrupted when her contractions started. At noon, she welcomed her and Jesse's sweet second daughter Alena Rose. Alena looked so much like Ensley it was unreal. Beca found it easy to be a parent to two. It made sense to her. As Alena grew, she followed her big sister around and adopted the same attitude her mother and sister shared. It was a miracle Jesse did not get sick of all these ladies in the house. Alena had just started kindergarten this year and was doing so well in school. It was amazing watching their kiddos grow.

"Dada! Mama! Happy nanner-verse-ree." The littlest of the Swanson brood said from her spot on the floor. Three-year-old Lillia hit the pan in front her with the wooden spoon.

"Oh Lil, thank you so much. Now, let's stop making noise please." Beca said as she grabbed the spoon and scooped up her daughter.

Beca and Jesse's third pregnancy had been a bit more planned. It had been a final attempt (or so they thought) to have a baby boy. Beca knew from the beginning she was having another girl though; she could feel it. Jesse was happy to have a big family and did not care whether or not they had three girls or three boys, as long as he got to have kids. Lillia Eve was born on New Year's Eve (hence the middle name) three years ago. She came a whole month early and scared the crap out of her parents. But after a few extra days in the hospital, she came home stronger than ever. Lillia was a complete daddy's girl. From the moment she was born, she always wanted to be with daddy. That being said, she was the first of the three girls to look more like her mother. Her hair was wavy like Beca's and she had deep brown eyes. She was also pretty tiny for her age, like her short spunky mom. Lillia was a sweetie pie though, and Beca was trying hard to not have her learn the 'tude from mom and her sisters. But as Jesse said, it was pretty much inevitable.

"Hey Jess… I think this momma maybe would like to go out to breakfast with her three sweet kiddos. It's only a few more days until we add number four to the bunch, so let's have brunch!" Beca laughed at her own joke.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Okay… then we have to go upstairs and get dressed kiddies!"

Forty-five minutes and two meltdowns later, they were sitting in their favorite booth at their favorite breakfast place. It was moments like these that Beca loved more than anything. If it had not been for Jesse, she would have never gotten this out of life. Jesse felt the same way. His kids with Beca were the proudest achievement he had ever made. Without her, he did not know where he would have been in life. He often thought back about the decisions he made during the years he was away from Beca and although it hurt to think about how much of a fool he had been, he knew it had all been apart of the plan to win Beca back.

Beca was looking off in the distance as the girls' colored their kids menus. Jesse looked at her, "What're you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am…" She smiled.

Jesse reached for her hand across the table, "I'm the lucky one. I'm sitting at breakfast with my FOUR beautiful girls. Potentially five… or maybe there's finally a boy in there. But either way… you've given me more love than I could ever have imagined having."

Beca smiled, "I love you so much. You gave me all of this too. It's been so surreal the last five years."

"We did good Becs." Jesse winked at her.

She giggled, "Yeah we did."

The rest of their day was pretty typical. They laughed and played and took a nap. Sure, the last five years had not always been picture perfect. They had fights and temper tantrums and moments when it all seemed like it could fall apart. But the good days far outnumbered the bad and the great days came pretty often.

The three girls were sleeping on the couch while Beca and Jesse got ready for their date. They had reservations at their favorite restaurant and the kids were all set to sleep at Chloe's tonight. They loved going there and hanging out with Chloe's four kids. Chloe had finally roped Justin into having a fourth. Their second little girl Gabriella was almost two.

Beca showered and dried her hair. She put on her signature makeup. Jesse showered and shaved. Beca put on her favorite maternity dress. It was navy blue and stopped just above her knee. She paired it with a dark gray cardigan and some of her favorite earrings. Jesse wore a navy blue button down and gray pants. They grabbed the bags they had packed for the girls and headed downstairs.

"You look so sexy Beca," He whispered in her ear as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It amazed her that even five years later, he could still do that to her, "You look pretty sweet too baby."

"Let's get these kids dropped off and head out."

They walked the girls over to Chloe's house. The air was warm and the night was young. Chloe opened the door as they were coming up the driveway, Gabby on her hip.

"Hellooooo! Happy anniversary you two lovebirds! Can't believe it's already been five years." Chloe said.

"Auntie Chloe!" Ensley yelled as she ran towards her.

"Hey Ens! Guess who's here?" Chloe said.

Ensley stopped and looked at her, "Harper and Alex?"

"Yup! Go in and play! Everyone's in the basement!"

Beca walked up to her friend, "You have Emily and Brandon's kids too?"

"Yes. Full house tonight! No worries though. It's when Aubrey's visiting and she adds her five that things get really crazy." Chloe laughed.

"Six! Did you not read the text from today? She had another little girl last night. We were waiting to see who would pop first and it was Aubs. She named her Riley Elizabeth. So she's got Parker, Hailey, Cooper, Mollie, Brynleigh, and Riley. She's got her hands full." Beca laughed.

Jesse handed Chloe the girl's bags, "Man we've got a lot of kids between all of us…"

"What are we even up to now? I have four and Aubrey has six. Emily has two. Lily has Hayes, Clayton, and Jayden. I cannot imagine having three at once. Amy has one on the way. Benji with Connor, Tyler, and Rosie. Then Uni and Camille have Paedon and Thatcher. Then you guys have three, almost four. That's twenty-five. Plus Cynthia Rose is thinking about adoption and Amy may have another after this. God… we are baby making machines. OH! And Stacie has Bella and Carson. I still can't believe we all don't have little girls named Bella… disappointed in you all. Maybe this one could be a Bella…?"

Beca laughed, "Chloe… we are routing for a boy this time! And if we all had Bella's how damn confusing would that be." Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca scoffed at her friend, "Well try not to let them run you and Justin down tonight. We gotta get going to make our reservation though. Thank you so much for watching them."

"Yeah Chloe… thank you. Beca and I appreciate it more than you could ever know." Jesse said.

Chloe smiled, "Go have some crazy fun you two. That baby will be here any day now."

Beca and Jesse left and headed to the restaurant. They were seated on the outdoor patio. It was just beginning to get dark and the breeze was light and airy. The patio was lit with string lights and the sound of the ocean could be heard in the distance. The night was a perfect reminder of why they had chosen to get married in October because the night was beautiful. Jesse pulled out Beca's chair for her as she sat; he was always a gentleman no matter how long they were together. He ordered sparkling water for them. If she could not drink, he tried not too. And then they were left alone.

"This is perfect." Beca said as she looked at her husband, "I feel like you and I have barely gotten any time together lately. And it's probably just going to get worse once the baby comes."

Jesse reached out for her hand across the table, "You know what Becs… it does not matter. As long as you and I get to smile at each other across the kitchen table at dinner each night, that's enough for me."

Beca smiled at her husband, "God, you are so sweet. Honestly it is not fair that a stubborn asshole like me scooped up someone as good as you."

Jesse laughed, "Hey, I am not perfect. And I love my stubborn asshole."

"I know it's only our five year anniversary… but it's really so much more than that. We've known each other for almost twenty years now babe."

Jesse nodded, "I know. It's crazy. I still remember showing you the breakfast club for the first time. And then you snubbing me when I tried to kiss you…"

She laughed, "Hey I made it up to you. I was not supposed to be fraternizing with the trebles… in my defense. But that tribute was pretty sick."

"As long as it ended with me getting you, that's all that matters."

Beca smiled, "I cannot believe I fell in love with someone who says shit like that."

"Believe it Be-CAW!" Jesse said.

"Shut up! The whole restaurant can hear you." She said, laughing, "Ooh! Ouch!"

Jesse eye's widened, "You alright?"

"I swear to God, I think I might be having contractions… I knew I felt a little off today."

"How far apart?" Jesse asked.

Beca shook her head, "Don't panic… still like ten minutes. But we should get the check and head out I think."

"Oh boy… are we about to have a baby on our anniversary?"

"We might be…" Beca smiled, "At least we got to enjoy this one."

"Hey… if I remember correctly I was supposed to be getting some tonight…" Jesse teased.

Beca giggled, "Believe me I'd much rather be doing that than pushing a baby out."

Jesse and Beca paid their bill and headed back to their house. She made sure her bag was fully packed and Jesse took care of putting everything away. If they were going to the hospital to have a baby tonight, they wanted everything to be in order when they got home. They sat on the couch for a while, but Beca's contractions got strong fast. By eight, she was having contractions about four minutes apart. Beca sent Chloe a text saying that they thought it was time and then they headed out.

"Beca… is this gonna be my boy?" Jesse asked in the car.

She smiled, "I hope so baby… but I don't know."

"I think it is. I can feel it." Jesse said.

"Three girls… if we have a fourth we are gonna be in big trouble." Beca said. She grabbed Jesse's hand as another contraction hit. After a moment, she looked at Jesse, "That's three minutes since the last one. This is progressing fast."

"We'll be at the hospital in five minutes Becs. Hang in there."

They pulled into the parking lot and Jesse found a spot. He ran over to Beca's side of the car and helped her out. Jesse put her bag over his shoulder and took her hand. They stopped hallway there while Beca let another contraction roll through her body. When they finally made their way into the hospital doors, the nurse sent them to the labor and delivery floor. About twenty minutes later, Beca was lying in a bed, hooked up to all the machines.

"Should I text our parents?" Beca asked.

Jesse took his phone out, "I can do it… I'll tell them no need to rush over here. My parents are going to want to come visit this weekend now."

Beca smiled, "Laurie and Mike are great Jess… they can come visit whenever. My mom is the only one who will be here right away. I'll tell Sheila and my dad to wait a while before they visit. If this is a boy, your mom is gonna get on a plane tonight."

Jesse chuckled, "You aren't wrong."

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. Dr. Inez walked in and smiled, "Hi Beca, hi Jesse. I was just prepped by the nurses, it sounds like you are progressing really fast! If you don't mind, I'm just going to check everything out."

"Hi Dr. Inez, go for it! They're about a minute apart right now. Oh! Here comes another one."

Jesse held Beca's hand as the contraction came and went, "She was ten minutes apart three hours ago."

"Well this is the fourth time you do this… your body is more prepared now than it ever has been before. You're a full ten centimeters so I think another half hour or so and it's going to be go time. Everything seems to be good. I'm gonna send the nurses in here to get you prepped for the delivery room."

"Sounds great. Thank you." Beca said.

"You tired yet babe?" Jesse asked.

Beca shook her head, "Yeah… but excited too. This has been the easiest one yet babe. Maybe it is a boy."

"One can hope." Jesse smiled, "I cannot believe this is happening on our anniversary."

"This will always be the one to beat now, babe." Beca laughed, "I think it's perfect though. Is there honestly any better way to celebrate our love?"

Jesse kissed her forehead, "Absolutely not."

A nurse appeared at the door, "Hi Ms. Swanson… are you ready to head down to delivery?"

"Absolutely." Beca smiled.

The nurse came over to her side, "Is this your first?"

Beca shook her head, "No… it's our fourth. Three little ladies at home… we're secretly hoping for a boy but will be happy either way."

"Oh my gosh! That's crazy. I cannot believe you had the patience to not find out. I just found out I'm expecting for the first time and it's surreal."

"It will be the best thing that ever happened to you…" Jesse said, "Today is our anniversary and we are so excited to have this to mark the day."

"That's amazing… well let's get down to the delivery room and have a baby!"

Beca and Jesse held hands as she was wheeled down to the delivery room. When they got in, Dr. Inez was standing by the incubator, "Okay Beca! Let's get this baby show on the road."

Jesse leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I love you baby."

"I love you too. Let's get ready to be a family of six." She smiled.

"Beca on the next contraction you're gonna push, okay?"

Beca nodded. She felt the contraction hit and she tucked her chin in and squeezed Jesse's hand. She heard Dr. Inez counting and focused on her breathing. As she relaxed, her head went back. Jesse rubbed the back of her hand and reassured her she was doing well. She felt another contraction hit and did the same. Three more pushes later and she felt the relief and the sound of a cry.

"Congratulations Jesse and Beca… its a little boy."

Jesse looked at his wife, "You hear that Bec? It's a boy."

Beca's eyes filled with joyful tears, "It's a boy Jess… a little boy."

They placed him on her chest and Beca beamed, Jesse touched his head and bent down to kiss Beca, "He is so beautiful."

"We made this Jess… a perfect little addition to our family."

They cleaned Beca and the baby up and they headed back to Beca's room. Beca cradled her son close to her chest and Jesse stood close by. As they were settling in, the nurse knocked on the door.

"Hi Swanson's. Congratulations! I'm putting together the birth certificate. Do we have a name picked out yet?"

"What are we going with Beca?"

"I think he looks like a Gunner." Beca smiled.

Jesse touched the baby's hand, "Gunner Rhett Swanson."

"Gunner Rhett. That's an awesome name; it is so unique I love it. Gunner Rhett, October 8th 2031 weighing 7 pounds 9 ounces and 18 inches long. Congratulations again."

Jesse smiled at Beca, "Happy anniversary Beca."

"Happy anniversary Jesse." She kissed him.

"Let's get some sleep before our kids get here tomorrow morning. Enjoy sweet little Gunner before we have to share him with his sisters."

"Goodnight little guy." Beca handed the baby to Jesse who put him in his bassinet.

Jesse climbed on the side of her and kissed her temple, "I love you more than you could ever imagine."

"I love you so much Jess… thank you for everything." Beca put her head on his shoulder. They drifted off to sleep. The baby woke them only twice and Jesse was a saint and fed and changed him, as he needed. He made sure Beca got enough sleep because he knew when they went home, it would be more difficult. They woke up around seven and Beca showered and dressed herself. She was sore, but still elated to have finally welcomed their little boy. Around nine, they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hi…" Chloe said softly, "Can we come in?"

"Good morning. Yes, come on in!" Beca smiled, "Jess… can you hand him to me?"

Chloe walked in, with Beca and Jesse's girls in tow, "Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Ensley smiled.

"Hi my sweet girls." Jesse hugged and kissed each of his daughters, "Are you ready to meet your little brother?"

"OH! It's a boy?!" Chloe squealed.

"Everyone, this is Gunner Rhett Swanson, and he, like each of his sisters, is absolutely perfect."

"Mommy he so little!" Lillia said.

Jesse scooped their youngest daughter up, "You used to be that little Lil. And so were Ensley and Alena."

"He's so soft." Alena said as she touched his hand.

"Auntie Chloe… would you like to hold him?"

Chloe reached out, "He is precious. Gosh, I haven't held a baby boy in so long. What a peach." After a few minutes, Chloe handed the baby back to Beca, "I love him so much already. Listen, I'm gonna head out. I'll leave the girls with you guys for a little while. I can come back to get them later. Enjoy some family time."

"Thanks Chloe. We really appreciate it." Jesse smiled at her.

Chloe shook her head, "It is the least I can do for my very best friends in the entire world. I love you guys."

"We love you too Chlo!" Beca said and Chloe slipped back out the door.

"Mommy… is this your last baby?" Ensley asked.

"I think so sweetie pie. This little guys surprised daddy and I to begin with."

Alena smiled, "I can't believe I have a brother."

"I know… isn't it awesome?" Jesse said.

"Daddy… are you gonna forget about me now?" Lillia asked.

"No way pumpkin. We are gonna have way too much fun playing with your new little brother all together. Jus tlike we do now."

"Jess… put the girls on the bed with me. Guys… just be careful because mommy is sore from having little brother." Beca said.

Jesse lifted each of the girls onto the bed and sat beside Beca himself.

"This is so perfect." Beca looked up at her husband.

Jesse kissed his wife, "You are so perfect. Thank you for all of this."

"Stop saying thank you, that's my thing." She teased.

"Mommy… can I hold him?" Ensley asked.

Beca smiled, "We have to be really careful, but yes. Jesse goes sit behind her."

Beca settled her son into her oldest daughter's arms. She thought about how much had changed since she was sitting in a hospital bed, holding Ensley. Today, Jesse was here. He was involved and he was their daddy and she was their mommy, together. Everything about her life really had turned out to be perfect. Beca and Jesse could not have asked for anything more out of their life. Their girls were perfect, their son was perfect, their lives were amazing, and it was all thanks to the second connection they had made seven years ago. Beca thought back to college and how it had been her biggest mistake-letting Jesse go. Jesse cursed himself for not following her to Los Angeles. But now, none of that mattered. They were together and they were happy. Jesse and Beca made eye contact and he mouthed the words 'I love you'. She smiled, 'I love you too.'

They spent the rest of their day lying in bed, each of the girls taking their turn holding their little brother. It was everything Jesse and Beca could have ever hoped for and more.


End file.
